


Fidelity

by Ikajo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon What Canon, Escape, Evil Odin (Marvel), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Good Husband Loki, Good Husband Thor, Ikajoverse character, M/M, Male Jarnsaxa, Marriage, Married Couple, Not Canon Compliant, Plot is secret, Pregnancy, Presumed Dead, Sif is a good friend, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Warriors three are good bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 56,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikajo/pseuds/Ikajo
Summary: Things are not as they should in Asgard. The council is worried about the All-Father's behaviour towards his youngest son - and the harshness of his sentence. Thor travels between Midgard and the Realm Eternal. Unaware of what is happening in his home. At the same time, an old wound of his is brought to the surface. And with it, memories.When the council decides that Loki is to be allowed a wife a certain young woman volunteer. Her life, and his, are changed forever. For better or worse. In sickness and health.
Relationships: Avengers Team - Relationship, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Jarnsaxa/Thor (Marvel), Loki & Avengers Team, Loki/Sigyn (Marvel), Thor & Avengers Team
Comments: 156
Kudos: 132





	1. Prologue

When the walls of his cell became completely white and showed nothing of the other side he thought for sure he would receive a beating. Loki set aside his book and stood. If the guards intended to act on their jeering he was going to face them proudly. That was why he was quite surprised when a young woman entered instead. She was tall, nearly as tall as himself. Like him she had black hair, though it hang straight down to her waist. Unlike him her skin was a dark bronze. Based on the loose hair she was unmarried. Yet she wasn't accompanied by someone nor was she a warrior.

"What can I do for you, my lady?" the Trickster asked, eyeing her with suspicion. 

"The Council have proclaimed that your highness shall be allowed to take a wife", she said and made a perfect crusty. He blinked. A wife? And if it were the council... did that mean that they didn't agree with Odin disowning him? The only reason the council could get away with such a proclamation was if he was still considered a prince. Which based on her used of title was very much the case. It also explained her presence. He stalked up to her until they were barely a hand length apart. She met his gaze without flinching. 

"So, they decided to sacrifice you to the disgraced prince, hm?"

"I volunteered", she said. Still not looking away or showing any fear. He was impressed. 

"And why would you do that? Haven't you heard? I'm a ruthless murderer who slaughtered innocent mortals. Is the idea of being royalty so enticing that you would subject yourself to my touch?"

"Precautions have been made in case you question my sincerity", she said and indicated her belt. "But this is not our first meeting, your highness. The Feast of Flowers. Five hundred years ago."

It was like a whiplash. He took several steps back. The Feast of Flowers. Held every few centuries. Underneath all the excuses of celebrating youth it was an opportunity for younglings to experience intimacy without consequences. Especially for young women. A special wine made certain that they could walk away from their encounter without any problems. And they didn't have to arrive to their marriage bed as virgins. Looking at her Loki realised she was familiar. Five hundred years ago. He remembered. A young woman that he had bedded. Drawn by her unusual hair colour because it was the same as his own. Her name came to him.

"Sigyn?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, my lord?" Sigyn said and spread her skirts. "I present myself to you, my prince. To have me as you pleases."

The belt. She was wearing a belt on top of her dress. Her skirt clearly made to be parted. He understood fully well what it meant. It was informal but no less binding. Depending on how he interacted with the belt it would mean different things to those who saw it.

A simple leather braid with a colden band on one end. If he just took off the band she would become nothing more than a concubine. Lacking status and could be easily discarded. Any child wouldn't be legitimate even though she couldn't marry someone else. If he tightened the belt but left the golden band she would become his consort. A proper wife but lesser in eyes of the court. In the unlikely event he became king she would not become queen. And she would never be equal to him. If he left it alone it was a rejection of the marriage altogether. Would he take it off completely he would make her his equal. She would become a princess of Asgard by marriage and if he became king she would rule beside him as queen.

He was floored by this. By her bravery. She had known what she risked and had volunteered anyway. Even now she showed no fear. No hesitation. Meeting his eyes without anger, disgust or aversion. This was truly her choice.

Stepping closer to her again he saw that her eyes was the ever-changing grey of a stormy sky. Without hesitation he removed the belt and let it fall to the floor. Her lips parted as she breathed out. She was brave but even the brave felt fear. Leaning in closer he kissed her. Letting his arm snake around her waist.

Loki deepened the kiss and she responded eagerly. When he lead her to the divan that served as his bed Sigyn followed easily. Willingly. A cell was no place to undress so they made do with parting of skirts and opening of breaches. Consummating their union. And wasn't that something, he mused. He was now married. Loki, the disgrace of Asgard, was a husband with a wife.

Well, at least he knew that his wife had courage and determination. He looked forward to see what else she was.


	2. Chapter 2

Her shoes clicked against the stone floor. Keeping her pace steady Sigyn held her head high. The weeks since her impromptu marriage to Loki had been... interesting. To say the least. For one thing she was stuck in-between in a tug of war between the Council and the King. One where, if the king got his will, she would never see her husband or, if the Council was allowed to decide, she would never leave his side. The result wasn't so much a compromise as an intense argument each week that ultimately granted her a few days to see Loki. Sometimes she would receive a message saying she had gained time that very day. Thankfully the opposite never occurred. 

Sigyn had known getting involved with palace politics was likely to be messy but she had not been fully prepared. The Queen had insisted on installing the young woman in her husband's old chambers. Untouched since his fall a year prior. Frigga was definitely doting on her daughter-in-law, gifting her all sorts of things. In exchange all she wanted was news of her son. Whom she was forbidden from seeing. Having someone who has the opportunity to spend time with him intimately meant she had someone to use as a messenger. It wasn't a big deal so Sigyn did so.

Being a Princess of Asgard certainly came with some perks and some huge drawbacks. That was for sure. Especially considering who her husband was.

Speaking of whom. 

Five hundred years she had shared his bed for the first time. Shedding her virginity. At the time she had marvelled at how gentle he was. Patient and kind. Whatever else had happened to him since then that had not changed. Loki was a great lover who went to great lengths to ensure that his partner enjoyed themselves. Even though their circumstances was less than ideal he was still kind with her. Respectful. That wasn't to say it couldn't get intense, it most certainly could. Oh, yes. But it was never painful. She never felt used. In fact, spending time with him had become her favourite time of the week. Especially when remembering his lips on her.

Slowing down her pace she ignored the shiver that went down her spine. No running. She wouldn't be running. No matter how eager she felt. A steady pace. Even if she could feel just how wet she was under her skirts.

Finally reaching his cell she didn't waste anymore time. Stepping through the barrier Sigyn barely waited for the white wall to form before she threw her arms around Loki's neck. Pressing her lips to his. An amused chuckle tickled against the kiss and they parted slightly. 

"Good to see you too, my dear", her husband said and her heart squeezed at how gorgeous he was. Only a couple inches taller than her. Face all hard planes and those green eyes. One time she had arrived while he was in the midst of doing some exercises. Leavinh him shirtless for most of her visit. She had definitely taken advantage of this fact. And had been quite disappointed when he put on a tunic at the end of her then visit.

"Mmm..." she hummed and demanded another kiss. His hands caressed her body through the dress she wore. They never undressed. It was bad enough that everyone knew what they were doing without them accidentally seeing in case the white wall came down. Thus, a skirt that could be parted and no underwear. He would favour robes that would allow him to shield both from view.

Their kisses grew hot and frantic. Before she knew it she had a wall behind her. Her husband kissed her neck everywhere he could. Sigyn knew it frustrated him that his ability to touch her was limited. Even if he was the one who insisted. Her own hands were not idle. Combing through his hair and pull him towards where she wanted him.

"We could lie down", he murmured against her jawline where he had nibbled. Again flooring her with his considerate nature. But she wasn't too bothered by their position. 

"No", she moaned. "Have me. Have me, right here." Something between a groan and a growl rumbled in his chest. His hands parted her skirt and went to her thighs. Pushing her against the wall as he thrust inside her. Using the leverage she hooked her legs around Loki's waist. Giving him a better angle. Which he took full advantage off. Her careful hairdo became undone and tumbled down her shoulders. It didn't matter. She just kept urging him on. Chanting his name as he thrust inside her.

Some time later, much later, they were seated on the divan as her husband carefully fixed her hair. It had become part of their routine. First they would deal with their mutual desire and then they would spend time just talking. Getting to know each other. Usually while he fixed her hair that had been rumpled by their enthusiasm. 

"I most admit, my lord, that I'm quite surprised that the other prisoners doesn't jeer at me. Like they did the first time I left here", she said with closed eyes. Enjoying his nimble fingers.

"Sigyn", he chuckled. "Just call me Loki. Did you really think I would allow those louts to jeer at my wife without doing something about it?"

"But there isn't much you can do is there?" She had quickly learned that her husband enjoyed when she spoke frankly. Openly without fear.

"It takes nearly no effort to create and maintain an illusion for the duration of your visit. Especially after all of my magic was returned to me." He kissed her neck and she shivered. It was such a casual gesture. That had been unexpected. They might be equals but this was still Asgard. A husband was honour bound to protect his wife to the best of his abilities. As a prince not only did he have a duty to protect her but he had a right to all of his abilities that may go to protecting her. In this case, the full use of his seidr. She had known he placed several wards on her that was meant to keep her safe. The best he could do from his cell. Hearing that he used illusions during her visits was news though.

"What kind of illusions?" Sigyn asked.

"Simple little things but they make it seem like all we are doing is talking. For the sake of consistency I do incorporate taking care of your hair. It is a simple little deception."

"Hmm. So, they don't say anything after I've left?"

"Oh, they say plenty. Mostly about me and my apparent lack of skills in bed. It is a small price to keep you safe. If I could have I would have made certain that you could have left here the first time with more dignity."

"I had to..."

"I know. Proof of consummation. Ridiculous." He helped her to her feet and made certain that she looked presentable. Then he leaned in and kissed her softly. Of all the things Sigyn had anticipated from this marriage what had been the most unexpected was just how quickly and how deeply she had fallen in love with him.

* * *

Waking up in the middle of the night. Throwing up on an empty stomach because of a nightmare. Just part of the routine when your name was Tony Stark. Touching his chest where the Arc reactor had been before the surgery he wished his mind was just a little bit less... hysterical. First he had had nightmares about Afghanistan. Then aliens raining from the sky. Now he had nightmares about a surgery he had survived and hadn't been awake for.

Sometimes he hated his own mind. Looking into the mirror after cleaning out his mouth he noted that he had some red splotches under his skin. They didn't hurt so he didn't pay them much attention. In fact he didn't even think about them until a day later when Thor suddenly spoke up.

"Have you taken ill, Stark?" the god asked.

"Hmm? No, I'm feeling peachy? Why?"

"I just noticed you have a bit of a yellow tint."

"Er... Bruce?"

The scientist rolled his eyes. "I'm not a medical doctor. But it looks like the smallest capillaries in your face burst. Did something happen?"

"No? Well, I threw up not long ago but that couldn't have caused it. Could it?"

"It can happen", his science bro shrugged, took his coffee and left. Leaving the engineer to deal with Mister Thunder Pants. Okay. That was the wrong thing to say. Tony had been the one to ask the Thunderer about his maniac of a brother. Specifically about their life before Loki decided Earth should be his new holiday home. 

"Where was we?" he asked and looked over his notes. From the looks of things the brothers had had a decent relationship. So what had changed. Sure, there were some instances where they had clashed but that's what brothers did, didn't they. Realising he had tuned out Thor - relying on JARVIS to record everything - he tuned back in.

"...can't say what drove him to try and kill himself but..."

"Hold up", the engineer said, feeling an unpleasant chill. "What did you just say?"

"Which part?"

"Did you just say that Loki, mr. 'I'm going to conquer everything' attempted suicide? When?"

"About a year before he arrived here."

"What exactly happened?"

"I'm not comfortable talking about this, Stark..."

"Just tell me, Pikachu. I have a feeling it is important."

"...very well. In my absence my brother had learned that he was not only adopted but he was also part of a race we had been taught to hate. Father had found him abandoned and taken him as his son. In his madness Loki sought to end the realm of his birth. I stopped him and as we were hanging over the edge of the world he begged our father for understanding. Unfortunately my brother mistook admonishment for rejection and let go."

"Let go of what?" 

"Gungnir, my father's spear. I watched as he fell into the abyss. Swallowed by the wormhole created after the Bifrost. We thought for sure that he had perished. Does this satisfy your curiosity?"

"Hm? Oh. Yeah. We are all good."

Tony's mind was jumping around like those jumping beans. Loki had attempted suicide. And somehow ended up with an army and an ambition to invade Earth. That didn't make sense. More importantly, someone who had made an attempt on his own life only the year before needed help. Not imprisonment. Which had been the Trickster's fate according to Thor. So what had happened in the year he was missing? And where had the army come from?

"Hey, Thor? What did Loki tell you during his trial?" The Thunderer gave him a blank look that caused a heavy feeling in his gut. "Please tell me he had a trial?"

From the look of things Tony definitely knew the answer to that one.


	3. Chapter 3

She wanted to run but kept her steady pace. The Council had manage to grant her a day to see her husband after two weeks. Two weeks since she last saw him. All because of the king who had suddenly refused to even discuss the matter. Finally the Council had managed to invoke the rights belonging to a prince of the Realm. Normally she would have changed her dress but right now Sigyn was way too concerned for her beloved. The one she wore was lovely, fabric in the same emerald green as Loki's eyes. It didn't part though. Not that lovemaking was high on her list of concerns. 

Too caught up in her thoughts she accidentally collided with someone. Huffing she took a few steps back. "My apologies", she murmured.

"Not at all, Princess", a jovial voice replied. Blinking Sigyn realised she had walked into Volstagg the Voluminous of the Warrior's Three. In fact, all of them were there. Including Lady Sif. She knew Loki had less than warm feelings for any of them but at least they treated her respectfully. 

"Worry not", Fandral laughed. "I bet he barely felt it. Still, to be in such a hurry. Are you sure Loki is good enough in bed to be worth it?"

Sigyn bristled at the disrespectful words but before she could say anything Lady Sif smacked him on the head. Hard.

"Rein in your tongue and show some respect", the female warrior said. "I apologise for his thoughtless words, princess."

"It is not _your_ apology I desire, Lady Sif." Crossing her arms the back haired woman glared at the blond warrior. "Not only was my husband insulted, he disrespected me with his insinuations."

"She has a point", Hogun said. "Loki is... who he is. But Lady Sigyn didn't deserve such words."

"Alright, alright", Fandral said and made a flourishing bow. "My deepest apologies, princess. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Sigyn was barely listening, anxious to reach the dungeons before too much time had passed. "Just watch your tongue in the future", she said. "Or someone might just have to take care of it for you." 

"You seemed to be in a rush, your highness", Volstagg said. "Where might you be headed?"

"The dungeons." Giving them a last look she hurried away. As she left she heard on of them say:

"She has a tongue almost as sharp as Loki's own. He either hates her or absolutely adore her."

Lady Sif's voice reached her before she turned the corner. "I'd say it is pretty obvious the latter. There is no way Sigyn would care for Loki this deeply if he mistreated her."

Flying down the stares the young princess abandoned all pretense of decorum. Lifting her skirts so she could run faster. Passing cell after cell until she reached the one she sought. Barely pausing she burst through the barrier, the white wall coming up behind her. Panting her eyes widened as Loki struggled to stand up from his divan only to collapse onto the ground.

"Loki!" she cried out and rushed to him, falling to her knees beside him. "What is wrong? The guards... did... did they hurt you?"

Her husband chuckled tiredly and looked up at her. He seemed exhausted. A shaking hand came up to cradle her cheek. "Those cowards wouldn't dare enter this cell now that my full power has been returned to me", he said. "That didn't stop them from conveniently forgetting to feed me."

Realisation dawned and she was torn between wanting to roar in fury and to cry. She had some seidr of her own and knew exactly the consequences of missing out on meals. "I will tell the queen!" she woved. "They will not get away with this!"

Loki chuckled again, his thumb caressing her face. A very soft expression in his eyes. And sadness. "So Mother is taking good care of you. I'm glad."

Sniffing a laugh Sigyn sat down beside him, leaning on him. "She is spoiling me", she said and rested her head on his shoulder. He placed an arm around her. "Giving me just about anything I could possibly want. I think she is very pleased to have a daughter-in-law."

"Oh, of that I have no doubt."

"She _does_ mention grandchildren from time to time."

"Me, as a father? Now that's a scary thought."

"You would be a wonderful father, Loki", Sigyn punched him lightly in the side. He smiled sadly. 

"Not from a cell I wouldn't. But..." green eyes gazed at her with so much love that she felt faint. "If you were to become with child I would do everything in my power to be there for you and our child."

"Of that, I have no doubt. I love you, Loki. I really do." The kiss was soft, sweet.

"Whatever did I do to deserve your loyalty?" Loki said and pulled her closer. Holding her tightly. "I love you too, Sigyn. More than I have ever loved anyone. I didn't think it was possible anymore. Not after everything. It seems like even a Jotun can love."

"You know they can", Sigyn hugged him back just as tightly. "And you deserve so much better than this."

They were quiet for a long moment and she got the odd impression that her husband was fighting back tears. When he finally spoke his voice was thick.

"How ironic that the only time we don't make love is the one time I'm unable to create an illusion to protect you."

"Let them jeer", she said. "Words can't hurt me. Not when I can be with you." They stayed cuddled together for a long time. When they finally had to part she didn't waste any time seeking the queen. Curiously enough, not a single jeer followed her.

* * *

Ending the call Tony collapsed on the sofa with a huge sigh. He had a headache coming on and felt like shit. Thor gave him a curious look. The god had discovered Candy Crush and was playing whenever he could. After a day everyone had demanded he would play on mute. Seeing a mountain of a man sulk had been both weird and hilarious. 

"Are you well, Stark?" the blond asked. 

"Jury's out. I've just been so busy that I forgot Pepper's birthday and now she is taking revenge by given me even more work. So, I'm torn between trying to finish it all or try inviting her out for dinner. Either way, I hope she won't drown me in work first."

"A formidable woman", the Thunderer hummed. "Taking down the Man of Iron with such ease."

"Pepper can be scary when she is pissed. What about you, Pikachu?"

"What about me?"

"Do you have someone back on Asgard? A lover or something? I mean, I don't see you settle down willingly."

Suddenly Thor looked kind of... sad. Forlorn. "I was actually married, once", he said softly. Tony stared at him. Something about the tone...

"What happened?"

"They died. A few hundred years back. Killed in an ambush by enemies of Asgard."

"Oh... I'm sorry, Thor. I shouldn't have brought it up... I'm sure she was a wonderful person."

The god smiled sadly. "I have never met someone like them. Kind. Gentle. Our marriage was arranged but I soon realised how lucky I had been. I loved them very much." Setting down the tablet the Thunderer stood. "My apologies, Stark. It seems like I'm more tired than I thought. I will retire early."

Staring after the blond Tony felt guilty and confused. Thor was a widower. Not what he had expected. At all. Especially from someone who was usually annoyingly happy and sunny. Then there were the use of pronouns. Why bother using they and them about your wife? Of course, the god never used the word wife but the alternative seemed so... unlikely. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting down on his bed he stared at his hands. When was the last time he had thought of Jarnsaxa? In a small way he felt guilty that he had not been more forthcoming with Stark. Insisting on using they and them. But he didn't want to explain to the human how he had been married to a man. At least, man by mortal standards. 

It had been part of a peace treaty between Niflheim and Asgard. His father had been reluctant to agree to the proposal but the council was convinced it would benefit the realms. So, Thor had been introduced to the one who would become his spouse. 

A young man with pale skin, red hair and eyes like cut rubies. The Thunderer had felt uncertain at the sight of him. So thin and obviously male bodied. Oh, he knew that Snow Giants were technically intersex. Unlike their more savage cousins the Frost Giants. The youth had also been very, very shy. Barely able to speak to him. For a while the blond had wondered if he would ever be able to converse with his bride. And he had dreaded the wedding night.

Jarnsaxa had shown him that being soft wasn't the same as being weak.

Not only had the Snow Giant willingly joined him in bed, he had seemed eager to. Which would later turn out to be the case. He had been genuinely attracted to Thor and thought of himself as being lucky. A sentiment the Thunderer would later come to agree with as he fell deeply in love with his spouse.

Then... then came the news that Jarnsaxa and his escorting guards had been killed in an ambush. Laid by Frost Giants. After several centuries of happy marriage it came to an end violently. Devastated by grief Thor had cried and bargained with fate. Begging for his beloved back. Willing to trade anything for just one more kiss. But the universe was unrelenting. Finally he took all those emotions, all those happy memories, and locked them away completely. 

Tears streamed down the Thunderer's face. Grief long suppressed rising once more to the surface and he cried. Cried over his lost love. For a while he thought he could move on to Jane. But now... now he didn't think he would ever be able to truly move on.

"Oh, Jarn..." he sobbed. "What wouldn't I give to have you back with me?"

* * *

Frigga watched as the seamstress measured Sigyn for another dress. This one in shades of greys to match the girl's eyes and compliment her bronze skin. The Queen was forever grateful to the girl. She had willingly entered a marriage with Loki and had since shown him nothing but loyalty. Not looking at any other man. No matter how long she had to wait. No matter how rude some warriors got. She remained completely loyal to her husband.

Something Frigga herself was starting to struggle with. More times than not Odin seemed determined to see their son suffer. From not interfering when the guards refused to feed him to preventing their daughter-in-law to see the Trickster. It was very difficult to just follow him blindly like she used to.

"Really, my queen", the young woman said. "You didn't need to bother. You have given me so much already."

"Nonsense", the older woman said. "You are a princess of Asgard. It is only right that you will be dressed for the part." As a member of the lesser nobility the girl was used to a certain amount of luxury, that was certain. But not to the degree that was expected of the Royal family. Frigga was fairly certain that Sigyn had a living father. Who seemed estranged from his daughter. At least, he had not made an effort to be introduced or asked to see Loki.

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Be still, girl", the seamstress said sharply. "I want to get this right. I was thinking of gathering the skirt under the bodice and let it fold slightly in the front just so. That way you will be able to wear the dress while pregnant. What do you say, my queen?"

The young woman blushed at the words. Muttering something inaudible. Causing the seamstress to harrumph. "You might not be pregnant yet, girl, but by the state of that last dress it would surprise if it will take long."

Poor Sigyn looked absolutely mortified and refused to look at Frigga. Who smiled. She wasn't naive. No matter what rumours the guards spread it was pretty obvious that her son and his wife enjoyed themselves whenever they could. The dress the seamstress was referring to had suddenly ripped when washed. Along the parting of the skirt. And the servant girls had not been able to stop their gossip. Telling everyone how the princely couple was making love so intensely the princess' dress actually broke.

Finally the seamstress seemed satisfied and promised the dress by the end of the week. Taking a breath of relief the young woman sat down. Smoothing down the skirts of a cream coloured dress.

"You shouldn't take their words to heart", the queen advised. "All in good time."

"I will take it into consideration." A perfect neutral answer. Just like Loki. It was remarkably how alike the two of them were in some areas. All the right areas. A wife with no will of her own would have bored her youngest in no time at all. One that had a sharp tongue of her own? He would have moved the Realms to be with her. While the conflict between Odin and the council wasn't new they had never gotten involved to this degree. Yet, it brought together two people who were perfect for one another. For that reason alone, she could overlook the rest.

* * *

Closing the door to Loki's chambers Sigyn let out a breath. Frigga was very kind to her but by the Norns could the woman exhaust her. Despite the fact that she was using them she still called the rooms her husband's chambers rather than her own. Or theirs for that matter. It wasn't that she didn't want it to be theirs but until he could actually live with her...

Peeling away from the door she browsed the collection of books. She had permission to read anything of his that she wanted. And there were a lot to choose from. But reading wasn't on her mind. The seamstress' words were. 

Her monthly bleed was late. Very late. But given the speed with which gossip had spread she was reluctant to visit the healers. There were a certain herb she could use to determine if she was expecting or not. Yet obtaining it... While she was free to leave the palace her status required an escort. Even if that wasn't bad enough, the apothecary would understand why she asked for the herb. She considered asking Sif for help but that didn't feel right either. The female warrior had been kind, yes. But that wasn't the same as being willing to help with this. 

Sigyn passed a book on healing magic and the solution became crystal clear. There was one person with the skills necessary that would be more than happy to confirm or deny her suspicions. And thankfully, she would be able to see him the very next day.


	5. Chapter 5

He could never anticipate when his wife would visit. Which wasn't a bad thing in his opinion. It helped keep his mind sharp. Rather than just sitting around and wait like a lovesick fool he would do something. Tidy his cell. Do some workout. Read. Read some more.

Alright, so he was hopelessly bored without her. But it wasn't like there was much that he could do. Having the full use of his seidr was great but he could only use it inside his cell. If he placed a spell on something it would remain intact even after passing through the barrier. He played with his magic if he got too bored though. 

At least he was receiving food again. Frigga had apparently gone full Valkyrie on the guards and their supervisor. Sigyn had been able to visit more frequently as well. The last one was especially important. He had hated that for a long while all his news of her came from gossip shared between the guards. And since then his wife had taken to tell him when she knew she would be allowed to visit. Even marking it in a calendar she had brought at one point. Helping him keep track of the days.

Today, she would come.

Shortly after the midday meal the walls became white. Just to mess with the guards and the other prisoners he projected an illusion of dancing ponies in pink tutus. Then he looked at her.

And by Valhalla, she was beautiful. Her hair fastened in a complicated braid that was threatening to become undone any moment. Brows two perfect arcs. Soft lips that was just the right amount of plump. For the day she wore another green dress. Silk, he guessed. Covering her arms but showing a decent amount of cleavage that she clearly had covered with her shawl. That she was just removing.

Sadly silk meant that they would have to keep things calm today. Not that she would mind but he refused to cause her any humiliation if he could help it. Still, he immediately went up to her and kissed her. Several times.

"I have missed you, my love", he told her.

"I can tell", Sigyn smiled and let him hold her. "Loki... my monthly bleed is late..."

He froze. Heart beating harder. "Have you've been to the healers yet?" he asked.

"No, I don't want any rumours. I hoped that maybe you could..."

"My skills in that area are slim... what about Thor? He should be able to tell."

"You... don't know? Oh, Norns. I thought you knew..."

"Knew about what? Sigyn... has something happened to Thor?"

"No, no. He is well. I think. The All-Father sent him to Midgard several months ago. I have actually not met him yet."

Loki breathed out. It surprised him that he actually felt concern still for his brother. Maybe the oaf had been right. Centuries together couldn't be forgotten after all. He placed a hand on his wife abdomen. Healing magic was complex and while he could heal a wound or cure an illness, pregnancy was _not_ his thing. But, it shouldn't be too difficult to find out. His seidr delved her. The information flowed into him. Opening his mouth he found he couldn't speak.

"Loki? What's wrong?" Sigyn frowned in worry. Shaking himself the Trickster pulled her closer.

"You are with child", he whispered. "Children. There are two. Our children."

Her eyes widened and became wet. "Oh", she whispered back. Holding her close he tried to think. A strange sense of foreboding loomed in his mind. 

"Sigyn... I need to ask you to do something", he said. "Or rather, not do."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't let anyone know you are pregnant. Don't tell anyone. Once you start showing I will use my magic to conceal it."

"But why? The Queen would be so happy!"

"It is not Mother that worries me", he sighed. "I don't know, Sigyn. I wish I did. But something tells me it is very important that this stays a secret between the two of us."

"We won't be able to hide it forever", she said. "But, I trust you. If you think it has to be a secret, I will make certain of it."

"What did I do to deserve you? Truly, it is a miracle. You are a goddess. I don't care if the Norns agree with me or not. You are..." he couldn't find the right words but she seemed to understand. 

"That's the beauty of it, you don't have to do anything to deserve me", she said. "I love you because of who you are. That's all that really matters. You shouldn't look down on yourself. Of all men I've met in my life, none has come close to you."

"Thank you." Loki had them sit down. His hand straying to her still flat stomach. The reality of it hitting him. He was going to be a father. He, Loki, was going to have children with his wife.

* * *

Sif watched her father pace back and forth many times over. Torwald was a member of the Council and had been among those who had argued for Loki to get a wife. This was quite the mystery to her as the Trickster was locked away. Presumably for life. Though that was likely to end once Thor became king.

"What is the matter, Father?" she asked. Her greying parent stilled and then turned to her. "You have been pacing ever since you came home."

"There are a lot of things that are awry my dear", he said, sighing. "Most of which begins and ends with Odin."

"He is the king..."

"A king is not infallible. That's why the Council exist in the first place. But for a long time now Odin has ignored our advice and flat out refused to acknowledge our authority. And now he waste valuable time trying to prevent a wife from seeing her husband."

"You are talking about Loki. Father, why did you insist that he should be allowed a wife in the first place? It is not like he has done anything to deserve it."

"If you knew more about Asgard's history you wouldn't be so quick to judge him", Torwald sat down with a groan. "We, the Council, are hoping that this union will bear fruit."

"You want _Loki_ to have a child?" Sif knew her tone was incredulous. 

"We want a _prince_ of Asgard to have a child", he corrected. Emphasising the title. "Do you understand what that child would be in regards to the Realm?"

"No..."

"Really? You can't see what significance the son or daughter of an Asgardian Prince would be?" She shook her head and he sighed. "If you paid as much attention to your tutors as to your weapon master you would. A child from Prince Loki would become the next heir to the Asgardian throne. With an heir from one of his sons, Odin would have little choice but to step down. Otherwise he would only prove that power is all he care for."

"You want the king to abdicate?! Why?!"

"Sif... think about all that has happened in the last decade alone. Asgard is not well. Odin has placed himself above the law and that's not the way a good king behaves. You have never given Prince Loki any credit but he is very clever and intelligent."

"Wait, you would want _Loki_ to be king?"

"It would be his due if his children becomes the heir."

"And what about what happened last time?"

"You mean when you and your friends committed treason in the midst of a brewing war?"

Sif's teeth clicked as she hurriedly shut her mouth. Her father had been very, very, angry with her when he learned what she had done. It was the Council that had appointed the Trickster as acting king. With blessings from the Queen. They had been unaware of the devastating blow to Loki's psyche from his life changing discovery. Had they known they would have made certain that the young king would have more support. In Torwald's opinion she and the Warrior's Three should have at least been flogged. Only the Trickster returning from the dead changed this somewhat. 

"What of Thor? He is the oldest and was supposed to be crowned king."

"Against law and tradition. Normally both brothers would have been given a set of challenges to complete. The one who proved himself would then be crowned king. Of course, if either of them had a child, this would null the need of the challenges. They could also have been given a chance to work it out for themselves. Instead Odin pitted them against one another and made them compete for his approval. Approval only one son received."

"That's... Thor could still have a child!"

"With whom, Sif? You? Are you really prepared to take Jarnsaxa's place? Knowing that you would always be second in Thor's heart? What about ruining the treaty with Niflheim?"

"Why would that ruin the treaty?"

"As long as Thor doesn't remarry he is still technically the husband of Jarnsaxa, even as a widower. He is allowed to take an occasional lover but that's it. The treaty never specified that the two needed to have children. Only that they stayed together. And a child from a lover can't be heir to Asgard's throne."

"So now you are placing your hopes on Loki?"

"He is the only hope we have left. The moment we learn that Lady Sigyn is pregnant we can demand his release and start preparing him for the throne."

Sif stared at her father. She understood everything he was telling her. Even if she was starting to realise that politics was much more complicated than she had thought. Maybe she had underestimated the second Prince. And scoffed too much at his accomplishments. Yet, she felt like a father's plan was a bit naive. If Odin was a callous as he said, wouldn't that child - Loki's child - be in grave danger as soon as the king found out about it?


	6. Chapter 6

There had been a good side to the seamstress insisting on making all her new dresses in a way that accommodated pregnancy. Now in her fourth month of pregnancy no dress would have fitted her. Not that anyone knew except Loki. 

Once more Sigyn made the journey down to the dungeons to see her husband. He insisted on placing glamours on her. Hiding her bump. Begging her to keep it a secret. Because he was so frantic about it, she agreed. Reaching his cell she saw him pacing back and forth while biting his thumb. An unusual display of distress and worry. As the white wall went up he looked up at her and hurried to her side.

"Did anyone follow you here?" he said.

"No? Loki, what is wrong?" She felt a bit miffed when he let go of her to resume his pacing.

"Does anyone else know about the twins? Have you told anyone?"

"No, you asked me not to. What is this about? Loki? You are scaring me..." To her relief her husband stopped pacing but he still looked stressed. 

"I overheard the guards", he said. "They didn't realise I can use a spell to enhance my hearing. Sigyn... I... no one can know about the twins."

"But why?"

"Because Odin would kill them."

A chill went through her and she suddenly felt faint. Strong arms caught her as she faltered. Loki lead her to the divan, making her sit down. The young woman pressed her hands to her swollen stomach.

"Why would he kill my babies?" she whispered.

"Because of me", her husband said softly. "I don't know if he wants to punish me or if it is something else. But the guards said that Odin wouldn't let any half-Jotun defile the grounds of Asgard. That he would kill any of my get."

"But what can we do? We can't hide this forever, in five months I will give birth!"

Loki went to his small drawer and rummaged around. Then he pulled out a small velvet pouch. From that he took out a stone.

"This is a mage stone", he explained. "It is currently empty but I can fill it with my own magic."

"How will that help?"

"It will allow you to use the hidden paths between Realms. I will tell you which one to use."

Leaving Asgard. It made sense. However...

"Odin's reach is long. He would find me..."

"I have thought of that. Go to Midgard and seek out the mortals known as the Avengers."

"Isn't that those who defeated you? Why would they give sanctuary to me? What if they try to hurt me or our children?"

Loki smiled sadly and gathered her in his arms. "It is true that they defeated me but they are honourable people. They would see you and our children as innocent." He sighed. "I also don't see any other option. If Thor is there he will undoubtedly protect you against his father but even if he is not... I still believe that's where you will be safest."

"How will I find them?" Sigyn was scared. For her unborn children, for her husband and for herself. She had never left Asgard. But if this was what was needed to protect the twins, she couldn't hesitate. 

"I will give you a spell that will leas you to them. You should arrive close but not on their doorstep. Don't tell _anyone_ that you are leaving or when. Not even me."

"I promise. Will I see you again?"

"I will pray for that to happen, Sigyn. But I rather die and see you all safe than live and see you all die." They kissed each other. Unwilling to part. But they both knew time was of essence. 

* * *

Tony couldn't help but think that Thor suddenly departing was somehow his fault. Because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. It had been innocent in intent. Steve had talked about his old pal Bucky who was supposedly back from the dead. Followed by Natasha mentioning people she had come across after thinking they were dead. The two had become good friends after SHIELD went poof. Somehow the conversation took a turn onto the subject of relationships and when the soldier mentioned Peggy Carter the engineer had turned to the Thunderer without thinking.

"Hey, I just realised you never told me the name of your wife", he had said. Causing the rest of the team to look at the god in surprise. And now the big guy was leaving.

"Look, Pikachu. I'm sorry for opening my stupid big mouth, alright?" Tony pleaded. "I didn't mean to blabb about your dead wife." He could have smacked himself but Thor just patted his shoulder.

"Be at ease, Stark. I know you didn't mean any harm. I'm not leaving Midgard for good. But Asgard is my home and I suddenly feel the urge to see her."

"Still, I should be more careful. I mean, I shouldn't have said anything at all because it wasn't my story to tell."

The Thunderer was quiet for a few moments. Then... "Jarnsaxa", he said.

"What?"

"The name of my spouse. His name was Jarnsaxa."

"Oh... that's a nice name." Tony blinked. "Did you just say 'his name'? Or did I mistake that."

"You heard correctly. Jarnsaxa was a man, by your standards. Is that a problem?"

"What? No. No, not all. I'm just surprised."

Thor nodded and walked out onto the helipad. Next moment he was gone. Shaking his head the engineer went on with his life.

* * *

Panting and feeling pleasantly tired he rounded the corner of the Tower. Only to stop. A young woman, visibly pregnant, was standing outside the doors. The ones that lead directly to the Avengers private quarters. Doors that was not visible from the outside. Feeling a bit suspicious he approached her.

"Miss? Can I help you?" he said and she looked at him.

"I'm looking for the Avengers", she said.

"Why?"

"I need sanctuary for myself and my unborn babes. Please, there is nowhere else for me to turn", her voice was pleading and her expression worried. Scratching his cheek the soldier wondered what to do. Then he decided they could at least hear her out. He let her in and guided her to the elevator. In an attempt to make her feel more at ease he asked her a few questions. 

"How far along are you?"

"I'm in my fourth month."

"That's nice. Do you know if it is a boy or a girl?"

"No. I only know they are twins. And I rather keep it that way."

"Of course. Here we are." The elevator opened on the common floor and as luck would have it the rest of the team sans Thor was there.

"Um... Cap, aren't a first date supposed to be a bit less pregnant?" Tony said only to be hit in the head by Nat. "Hey, watch my brain cells!"

"That would assume you have any", the spy sniffed. Then she looked directly at the young woman. Who, to her credit, didn't falter at all.

"She says she needs our help", Steve explained as he gestured to the sofa gor her to sit. "Can I get you something?"

"Some water would be kind. I have been walking for many hours to come here."

"Sure", he got her the water and sat down opposite her. "Why not tell us everything?"

"If I do, will you withhold judgement until I'm finished?"

The team exchanged looks but one after the other nodded and came to sit down as well. Waiting for the woman to talk.

"My name is Sigyn. I am of Asgard", she said. Immediately everyone was on high alert. "As you can see I'm with child but if I were to remain on Asgard the king would have killed my unborn children. And likely me as well."

"Okay..." Tony said, now sounding more concerned. "Why would the king kill your kids?"

Sigyn looked down on the glass of water. Tears in her eyes. "Because of who my husband is", she almost whispered. Steve had sudden feeling of foreboding. 

"Sigyn", he said gently. "Who is your husband?"

"Please..." she pleaded. "He told me you were honourable people and that he hold you no ill will..."

"It is alright, Sigyn", the soldier soothed. "We won't hurt you or your children. Nor will we let anyone else do so. You can tell us. Who is he?"

"My husband is the second Prince of Asgard, Loki", she said softly. From the engineer's nod he had already figured that out. Natasha wasn't surprised either. Bruce and Clint on the other looked like someone had smacked them.

"That bastard has a _wife_?" the archer exclaimed. 

"Chill, Birdbrain. Hi, there princess. I'm Tony Stark. How long have you been married to Reindeer Games?"

"Who are you talking about?" Now the woman looked affronted. 

"He is talking about Loki", Bruce said helpfully. "He gives everyone nicknames. Why not tell us everything from the beginning?"

"Oh... very well. When Loki returned he was immediately sentenced to life in the dungeons but the Council was unhappy with this. Mainly because Loki never received a trial. Then Thor left for Midgard and soon after the Council announced that my husband would be allowed a wife."

"How come it became you?" Natasha asked. 

"I volunteered. I had met him during the Feast of Flowers five hundred years ago. And he was very kind to me."

"So you banged", Tony said and the team groaned. "What, it makes sense in the context."

"Midgardians have quite crude language the Asgardian noted. "But, yes. We were intimate that night. It was my first time and he made it something I would cherish for years. So at the Council's announcement I decided to offer myself as his wife. Loki could have chosen a number of fates for me but choose to make me his equal."

"What do you mean he could have chosen?" Steve asked. 

"It has to do with wedding rituals when there are no ceremonies. I could have just as easily ended up as a powerless concubine or as a consort with very little power. It was all in his hands. And he decided to make me his wife, his equal instead." Sigyn toyed with her glass. "I know he caused your Realm great harm but he isn't evil. He has done everything he could to keep me safe and... I love him."

"Does he loves you back?" Bruce asked gently. The young Asgardian sniffed a half sob.

"He loves me so much", she sobbed. "He said he would rather die so I and our children could live. I'm scared for him. For what Odin might do to him. And I'm utterly powerless to stop him. All I can do is go to the very people who defeated him and beg you to give me sanctuary." The water glass dropped to the soft carpet as Sigyn began crying in earnest. In a rare gesture of sisterhood Natasha went over to her and folded the Asgardian into her arms. Soothing her.

Steve knew that they would allow her to stay but he wondered if it was a good thing or a bad thing that she had just missed Thor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains violence and blood. Please keep that in mind when reading.

The mortals gave her a comfortable room with an adjacent bathroom. It contained some sort of contraption for bathing rather than a bath. Which was a pity. Sigyn liked baths. They also gave her towels to use and the mortal woman lend her some clothing to sleep in.

"Thank you", she told them sitting down on the bed. She was exhausted. Travelling on the hidden paths had been trying for her. And terrifying, with only Loki's magic to guide her.

"Don't sweat it", the brown haired man said. "Feel free to eat anything in the kitchen, as long as it is actually eatable but you probably know that. We can get you some proper clothes tomorrow."

"This is truly generous towards one who is wife of your enemy."

"Uh... yeah, well... you are not him, so, there's that."

"Would you mind giving me your name?"

"Right, we forgot introductions. I'm Tony Stark but call me Tony." 

"Very well, Lord Tony. Your generosity is truly appreciated."

"Just one question?"

"Yes?"

"Is he really worth it? Loki, I mean?"

Sigyn studied the mortal. She didn't blame him for his question. To these people her husband was someone who had caused a lot of grief. He had told her the truth about the invasion but the mortal couldn't know that. And she knew her words wouldn't be all that helpful. 

"Among the Nine Realms, only the inhabitants of Midgard live such short lives as you do", she said. "All the others are long lived. Thor, who you know well, is over fifteen hundred years old. Loki and I are slightly over a thousand years old. The All-Father, who is reaching the end of his life, is over five thousand years old. For the last millennia Loki was the perfect Prince, with a penchant for mischief. He did everything that was expected of him. Participate in meetings. Learn from tutors. Fight in battle alongside his brother."

"Right..."

"Out of a thousand years of trying to be the perfect son, the perfect prince, he has only been a villain in the last two."

"Sounds exhausting, trying to live up to so many expectations."

"I'm sure it was. I do know that he rarely got any recognition. Any mischief was treated as a major offense and legitimate reason to distrust him. Imagine that, taking offense at the god of mischief for causing mischief." Sigyn looked down on his hands. "We talk so easily about worth, about deserving. But what about need? You ask if he is worth it, my sacrifices. As if it is something to be measured. But the truth is, Lord Tony, that it isn't about what he deserves or if he is worthy. I love him because being with him is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love him, need him. Isn't that reason enough?"

The mortal seemed stunned for a moment. Then his expression softened. Despite being a good bit shorter than her he reached up and patted her on her head.

"One thing is for sure", he said. "He is one lucky guy and I'm sure he knows it."

After he had left the princess of Asgard sat down on her bed. Petting her stomach. "Oh, three sisters of fate. If you have any mercy in you, bring me my Loki alive. So that we can weather what is to come together." She didn't know if her prayer were heard or not but she wouldn't abandon hope. Not until there was no hope left.

* * *

Everyone was acting weird around him. Thor knew he had been gone for a while but that didn't warrant the odd looks cast his way. Or the whispering. Even his friends had been startled to see him. Uneasy. Hadn't he known better he would have thought Loki to be behind it. 

Upon returning the first thing he had done was visiting Jarnsaxa's grave. It was empty since no bodies had been recovered but it was there. Because he had made it together with his brother. A small pile of rocks in a forest glend. Thor and his spouse had come to this place often. Escaping the stuffiness of the Palace. He had been surprised that it wasn't in worse shape but it was highly possible magic was involved. 

"Beloved", he said and placed the handful of flowers he had brought on the ground. "It has been a while and I'm sorry for that. I miss you. Horribly. If you knew how I behaved in your absence you would be very disappointed with me. But somehow you would likely smile warmly and forgive me. Even though I don't deserve it."

Drying away tears the Thunderer got up and then returned to the Palace. 

That was a week ago. One week of people looking at him like he had become a Frost Giant overnight. He couldn't understand and no one would give him clear answers. Even his mother was evasive. Finally fed up Thor headed to the throne room. Intending to demand answers from his father.

A scream of pain stopped him in his tracks. There was a sharp sound and another scream followed. Shaking his shock he rushed into the huge room. And froze at the scene in front of him.

Because there stood Odin with a barbed whip in his hand, blood dripping from it. His face drawn into a snarl. Chained to a pole, arms above his head was a prisoner. Back a mess of deep gashes with more blood gushing from them.

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" The king roared and snapped his arm, causing more gashes in the already ruined back. A horrible scream was torn from the chained man but no answer. "YOU WILL TELL ME!" Another snap, another scream.

"Father!" What Thor had intended to say or do he couldn't tell. Because the moment the old man saw him his furious expression melted. Become kind and fatherly. A stark contrast to his bloody appearance. 

"Thor", the king said jovial. "Excellent timing. You can return him to his cell and then come see me. Maybe you can get answers from him. He always did listen more to you than me."

Unable to comprehend his father's words the Thunderer didn't say anything as Odin swept out. Because at that moment the prisoner raised his head and looked directly at the blond.

It was Loki.

Running towards his brother Thor looked around for a key but not seeing it. Blood was pooling underneath the Trickster. 

"Oh Loki", the Thunderer lamented. "Look at you..."

"I won't tell you", the Raven muttered. "Won't tell you where she is..."

"I don't know who you are talking about, Loki. But I will help you."

"Sigyn. Sigyn is safe..."

"Who is Sigyn?" Thor hoped that he could keep his brother awake by keeping him talking. Banner had told him it was paramount that someone who was heavily injured shouldn't fall unconscious if possible.

"Sigyn... my wife... out of reach... of Odin..."

_What?!_

His brother had a _wife_? Was that why everyone had been staring at him? He finally located the key. It had been discarded on the floor.

"Why would Father try to find your wife, brother?"

"You... know... why..."

"Why don't you tell me anyway?"

"To kill... our unborn... children..."

He dropped the key. Picking it up again Thor found his thoughts racing. In the time he had been gone his brother had gotten married and his wife was pregnant. Maybe he shouldn't have trusted Loki's words but if Odin didn't harbour the woman any ill will... the deep gashes were ugly. Likely to scar if not treated. If the king didn't intend his daughter-in-law any harm, he wouldn't do this in order to find her.

"Where is she, Loki?" The Thunderer urged as he finally opened the chains. Freeing his baby brother. 

"Won't tell..."

"I intend to take you to her."

"Don't trust..."

"Fath... Odin is not on the throne. He can't see us or hear us right now. I promise I will take you directly to her and get you help." Removing his cape Thor wrapped it around Loki and carefully lifted him into his arms while standing. Green eyes looked at him hazy.

"Oath?"

"Aye, brother. You have my word. I won't let any harm come to her, to your children and certainly not any more to you. But I need to take you to her."

"...Midgard..."

That was all the information the blond needed. Moving quickly through the Palace he used Mjolnir to take off once outside. Worrying about his brother's declining life force. Landing outside of the observatory he met Heimdall's eyes.

"Will you let us through?"

"I can't betray the king", the gatekeeper said. "But he hasn't ordered me to keep either of you on Asgard. The one disobeying would be you but... all of Asgard is praying for Lady Sigyn's continued safety."

"Thank you, old friend."


	8. Chapter 8

Loki lost consciousness the moment Thor stepped onto the Bifrost. Thankfully Heimdall placed him directly on the landing plattform on Avengers Tower. Approaching the door it opened for him and he entered. Rising in alarm were his mortal friends. But before he could speak a young woman cried out.

"Loki!" Long black hair in a braid and grey eyes her bronze skin contrasted against his brother's deathly pale complexion. The way she worried meant that she had to be Sigyn. Her stomach was indeed expanded with child.

"Friends", the Thunderer greeted. "My brother is grievously hurt and has lost a lot of blood. I know he has committed great crimes against your Realm but I would still ask that you help him."

"Uh... sure..." Stark said and turned to Banner. "Do you think you could..."

"I will try", the diminutive man said. "Let's bring him to the medbay."

"It is better if you wait here", Lady Natasha said gently to the young Asgardian woman. Sigyn obviously didn't agree but allowed herself to herded to a sofa. The trip down the elevator was quick. Once in the infirmary the blond god was directed to place the Trickster on a bed.

"His pulse is weak", Banner said. "Tony, see if you can clean and close the wounds while I do a blood type test. Maybe we are lucky." He used some gauze to gather blood from one of the deep gashes, expression worried and shocked. 

"...I'm not much of a doctor but doing some sutures shouldn't be a problem", the inventor said. "I've certainly done so ons myself. But will Reindeer really have a human blood type?"

"I was told I'm AB positive", Thor said absentminded as he helped Stark clean Loki's back.

"Huh... alright then." It didn't take Banner long to return. 

"His blood type is O negative", he said. "Do you think you could contact the hospitals in the area and see if they can send a couple of units?"

"On it."

The good doctor took over the task of patching up the god of mischief. "These are really bad... what happened to him?" Thor made a face. "...Thor? What happened?"

"My father did", the Thunderer said bitterly. "He... he was flogging my brother, demanding answers. Right in the throne room. I came across it quite by accident. It seems like my father was seeking the whereabouts of my brother's wife."

"Your... your _dad_ did this to his own son?" the inventor looked like he wanted to throw up. "What the actual fuck?!"

"Won't he be able to find you here?" Banner asked, frowning. "Now both of them are in danger."

"My brother has the ability to hide himself from both Heimdall and Hlidskjalf, the Asgardian throne. It is likely he took steps to hide his wife before sending her here. They should be safe."

"Just one thing, Thunder Pants. Did you know that your brother was married?"

"I had no idea. Until today. No one mentioned it to me either. I don't know if she is his consort or something else either."

"Sigyn herself said that Loki made her his equal though..."

Breathing a laugh Thor sat down on a nearby chair, out of the way. "She has to be quite a remarkable woman for my brother to be so devoted to her. I'm looking forward to getting to know her." And he was going to protect his brother's unborn child, even if it meant going against Odin.

* * *

His hand was cold. That was all she could think about. Being of the Jotun meant he was always a bit colder than her. But not like this. It had been three days since Thor brought him and he had not woken up once. 

Sigyn dried away a stray tear. She had already cried more than she ever had thought possible. Loki had really been willing to die to keep her and their unborn children safe. Had nearly died. He was hooked up to so many mortal machines that made noises that it felt like they tried to steal his soul. Not saving his life. According to the mortal healer her husband was healing and would probably recover without any problem. That didn't make it any easier to watch him like this.

"Hey", a kind voice said behind her. "I brought you something to eat." It was the blond one, Steve. He held a tray with a small meal. 

"Thank you", she said and he nodded, placing it on the small bedside table.

"Are you alright?"

"My husband nearly died." Taking the bread she took a bite. It wouldn't do to deny herself food, not when it wasn't only her own life on the line. "Would you be okay, if it was your loved one?"

"Of course not. Sorry, it was a stupid question."

"It was spoken out of kindness and concern. For that I thank you. I hope you don't intend to imprison him once he is recovered."

"We are going to need to talk with him but for now the plan is to offer both of you asylum based on the danger you are in."

"Good. Thank you, Lord Steve."

"I'm not a lord, Sigyn. None of us are."

"Hmm... I see."

He left and she ate in silence. A while later the one known as Banner popped in to check a few things. He gave a sympathetic look. 

"I'm sure he will wake up soon", he assured. "Tony is giving you a new room that's better suited for both of you. He is awkward but his heart is in the right place."

"So I've gathered. He is not unlike my husband to speak truthfully. I think they could become good friends."

"...probably... though a bit terrifying to imagine..." 

Sigyn looked up at him. Banner gave her a weak smile before hurrying out. She shook her head and took Loki's hand i her own.

"I wish they could learn to see as I see you, my love", she said softly. "As someone who is brave, determined and who always find a different way. Even when everything seems lost. You, who has such a kind heart."

A sensation against her palm made her raise her head. Then tears started streaming down her cheeks. It was a very weak grip but her husband still held her hand in as she held his. When she turned her head his eyes was open. Just a little. But now she could believe that he would live.

* * *

Everyone was a bit antsy. Reindeer Games had spent three days unconscious and then another three in a daze. This was the first day he would be well enough to talk to any of them. They would gather on the common floor for the chat. And Tony couldn't stop pacing. He had agreed to let the dark god stay but this was still the man who had thrown him out of a window.

And who had made an attempt on his own life a year before that.

The elevator pinged and revealed Thor and Sigyn helping an unsteady Loki walk. It was slow, which wasn't surprising considering how much blood he had lost before they had helped him. Watching like hawks the Avengers noted how he sighed as he sat down.

"You couldn't find the wheelchair?" Bruce asked with a frown. He was the least suspicious one but he had also treated the guy so there was that.

"The what?" Thunder Pants as his brother snorted.

"Ah, of course you mortals would have a contraption for this situation", the Trickster chuckled. His wife sat down beside him, touching his arms while wearing an expression full of love. Soft smile and all. "I need to thank you, for agreeing to protect Sigyn. You have my gratitude."

"She is innocent and she needed help", Steve said. "We would do the same for anyone."

"That was what I counted on."

"Just don't try to invade Earth again and we have a deal."

"Tony..." Several people groaned. Reindeer Games just grinned though. 

"You could have literally asked me for anything in exchange for protecting my most important person. And you waste it on something I had no intention of doing anyway", he said. "That's hilarious. Very well, you have a deal, Stark."

"Wait, what do you mean waste?"

"If you can't figure it out I won't tell you."

Damn. Now he really wanted to know. What could Loki possibly have that he might want? Nothing felt obvious. Then he remembered Thor mentioning something. 

"Big blondie over there said you can hide yourself from magic surveillance. How?"

"What do you think? Magic of course."

"Magic as in science I don't understand?"

"Magic as in bending the world around me and.." the dark god breathed in sharply and grimaced in pain. "The All-Father knows some cruel tricks."

"What is he talking about?" Clint demanded. It was Thor who answered.

"It would seem that the whip used had its barbs dipped in rose hips oil. For us it tend to cause the pain of infection without an actual infection", the Thunderer gave his brother a sad look. "It always affected Loki the most. Even when eaten rose hip can hurt him."

"He is also still anemic", Bruce said sternly. "We can't waste his energy like this."

"Let's get straight to the point then", Natasha said. "Yes or no, did you invade of your own free will?"

"If you are asking if I was mind controlled the answer is no. The sceptre affected me by messing with my emotions but I wasn't controlled. If you are asking if I would have invaded based on personal desire to do so, then no. I was nothing more than a spawn in a bigger game. As I'm sure you know pain can be a great motivator."

"Torture?" The redhead said it so casually that Tony felt sick. There was more to torture than just pain. 

"You could say that but it doesn't quite describe it either." The god rubbed his head and swallowed thickly. His eyes starting to glaze. Sigyn pulled him close and glared at them. "They have a right to know, my dear."

"But you are clearly tired! And in pain. This could have waited another few days." The Asgardian woman held on to him even tighter. Smiling at his wife the god cradled her face gently and... kissed her. Just like that.

"You are truly more than I deserve", he said and leaned against her. "Beautiful, amazing Sigyn." Loki closed his eyes and slowly his breathing evened out. He had fallen asleep. Completely at ease in his wife's arms.

Tony found himself feeling a bit envious. He and Pepper had a good relationship but they were not exactly soft with one another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose hip soup is a thing in Sweden and is a common snack for children. I've never been a fan. Blueberry soup is also a thing but I don't like that either. But people like it when they are outside during winter, keeping it in a thermos. 
> 
> Sometimes when I read other stories I ponder the differences between that writing and my own. One thing I notice is that I lind of make Loki... softer? Less angry and bitter at least. But I'm probably biased toward my own writing 🤣 and that's quite normal.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who unfamiliar with me. I generally don't reply to comments. But I read them. Every single one, more than once. It is what allows me to find the energy to write and publish a new chapter every day. I hope you can overlook my unfortunate typos and mistakes that tend to pop up because of it. And know that your support is invaluable to me 🙂

It hadn't been that big of an effort to give Sigyn and Loki a bigger room. But Tony _had_ made certain it was soundproof. Because he wasn't an idiot. Not that they had done anything as of yet due to the Trickster being on bedrest. A couple of years in prison had weakened him somewhat and combined with nearly dying, he needed time to recover.

Which was why the engineer was sneaking in while everyone else was out. Especially that fierce wife. Still, he knocked and waited for an invitation rather than barging in. Powerful god like person and all that.

"Stark, why am I not surprised?" Lowering a book Loki looked much better than just a couple of days ago. A better complexion and less exhausted. "What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping you could answer a few questions."

"That depends on the questions."

"Fair enough. Both you and Thor apparently have human blood types. How?"

The god actually laughed. Not mockingly. Amused.

"That is fairly simple actually. It is because you are part of the Nine Realms. How do you think it is possible for us to breathe the same air, eat the same food and live in similar climate? Even the Frost Giants can live in a warmer climate than their frozen home. Just like I did."

"With you so far. So blood groups are part of this?"

"Likely, yes. Blood transfusion is seen as rather barbaric in the higher Realms but I admit it is effective. Because the Nine Realms are interconnected so are the inhabitants. People from outside the Nine are often humanoid in shape but their internal... plumbing... are different. Some are not even carbon based. All adapted to their own environments."

"Huh. You know, I didn't escape me that you are basically the universal donor while Thor is the universal recipient. You two are literally opposites."

"You could also note that while Thor can receive my blood, I can't receive his."

"How do you...?"

Loki looked out of the window. A distant look in his eyes. "Whenever the pressure in Asgard became too much for me, I would travel to Midgard. Using my hidden pathways no one could stop. I never stayed long. A few days at most. But I picked up things. By listening and reading."

Huh. Apparently Reindeer Games enjoyed science. Good. That meant Tony could at least talk with him about something.

"So... Thor didn't know you were married but did you know he used to be?"

The god snapped his head back at him, eyebrow raised. "Are you talking about Jarnsaxa? Of course I knew. I was the one who taught Jarn Rune Magic. I was also the one who consoled my brother after Jarn was killed."

"What exactly happened?"

"No one knows for sure. Odin claimed it was Frost Giants but now I'm not so sure. Given the last few years I wonder if he didn't stage the ambush to cause more hatred towards Jotunheim."

"Yikes, he sounds like a horrid person, your dad."

"That's putting it mildly. But I have no proof. It has been three hundred years after all."

"What kind of person was he?"

The god was quiet for a moment. "He was the kind of person who looks like a slight breeze could break him. Yet he was always the most determined, the most kind and the most steady. It was a softer kind of strength. Asgard was quite taken with him."

"But how was Thor and this person supposed to have kids? They were two men!"

"Jarnsaxa was a Snow Giant from Niflheim. They tend to look male but they are actually a single sex. Some of which can become pregnant, some who can be impregnated and some who can do both. Jarnsaxa belonged to the later group. But because he was very small by their standards his only option would have been an Asgardian or the Vanir. Due to the marriage with Thor it wasn't much of an issue."

"Is this where you tell me Thor has a bunch of kids running around?"

"No. All Jotun age slowly. We tend to look older than we actually are. When he married Thor Jarn was less than seven hundred years old. He wouldn't have been able to carry children until shortly before his death."

"Huh. What about you? Sigyn is obviously preggers."

"I am fairly young, Stark. A young adult is the term, yes? Both Sigyn and I are about a millennia old. But I'm not the one pregnant, am I?"

"Well, obviously not."

"There is your answer then."

The others would likely disagree but Tony felt like Loki had the potential to become a really good friend. 

* * *

Midgardian garb was still a bit of a mystery to him. But, he wanted to bond with his sister-in-law so helping her pick out clothes for Loki seemed like a good idea. Except that she shot down all his suggestions. 

"He detest orange clothing", she would say. Or, "That clashes with his eyes." A favourite reply was "He would stab you for even making the suggestion."

On one hand Thor was quite impressed that she was so aware of her husband's habits that she could tell. On the other hand he was a bit terrified by the fact that she knew about the stabbing. In the end he just followed her around while she made her selections. Picking out outfits for several occasions and combining it with everyday things.

"I was unaware that my brother was engaged", the Thunderer tried.

"He wasn't", she replied and proceeded to tell him of the circumstances in which she and his brother got married. For someone who wasn't Asgardian the thing about the belt was probably confusing but to him it made perfect sense.

"I didn't really get that chance", he said as he looked through some options for himself.

"Would you have made a different one?" Sigyn asked.

"Probably not but I would have loved to have made the gesture. Jarnsaxa was quite the remarkable person."

"So I gathered when I met him."

"You met him? When?"

"Only once, during the Feast of Flowers. You made a big deal about showing him off and then picking him for the night. As if you would ever made a different choice. He seemed surprisingly placid about your antics."

Thor remembered the night. He had been married for three centuries already by that point and was madly in love with Jarn. Had been so for a long time and had never really stopped. Loki had also been there. The Trickster had zeroed in on a young woman with flowing black hair. Basically ignoring anyone else. 

Eyeing Sigyn he put two and two together. His brother liked to claim he was a brainless fool but he wasn't quite as stupid as most people thought. Black hair was rare on Asgard. For two women to have black hair _and_ catch the dark god's attention was unlikely. 

"Did you decide then that you wanted to marry him?" he asked his fellow Asgardian. She blushed and gave him a serious side eye. 

"I enjoyed our night but I was a minor nobel and he was the second Prince. In what world would Odin have allowed our marriage? Even now it was the Council and not the king that made the decision. And they was pleased because they would rather have someone willing than someone who wasn't."

"But you wanted to marry him? Even before?"

"Prince Thor, is there a purpose for these questions?"

"I simply want to get to know my brother's wife, Lady Sigyn. And please, just call me Thor. We are now family after all."

"Then call me Sigyn. I had no idea I would fall in love with him when I volunteered. But I knew he had been kind to me and counted on that going forward." She touched her stomach with a soft smile. "I fell in love because he was someone I can love. The good and the bad. If we can be allowed to live peacefully I'm sure our love will only grow."

Thor smiled, feeling pleased. There was no way Loki would ever abandoned this woman. And she wouldn't abandon him. After being so lonely he was sure this would do wonders to heal his brother's wounded heart.

Just before they went to pay he spotted an outfit. Grinning he pointed to it. "Do you think my brother would like that one?" he asked. Sigyn followed his finger with her gaze. When her eyes fell on the garb she smiled. 

"I think it will be perfect", she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a subreddit called r/ikajoverse where I share some of my other creations.


	10. Chapter 10

With a clean bill of health Loki found he had an abundance of energy. For the first time in a very long time he had space to move around. No limit on how much food he was allowed to eat and the clothes Sigyn had picked out was great. Especially the long emerald green robe. He really enjoyed wearing it on top of his other clothes. Not bothering to tie it in front. His wife giggled.

"Did I say something funny, love?"

"It was actually Thor that found that one. He is quite pleased that you like it so much", she giggled again.

"He would be, wouldn't he", the Trickster pulled her to her feet and into his arms. "But I know that without you my options would have been hideous. And I'm sure he asked you for approval."

"He did", Sigyn admitted with a smirk. "It has to be the Queen who are usually responsible for Thor's outfits."

"It was actually Jarnsaxa who initially designed Thor's armour. And picked out the colours."

"I wish I could have known him, it sounds like he was a very special person."

"Few people didn't like Jarn. Even Sif adored him and she is usually a very cold person." Nuzzling her cheek Loki let his hands wander across her back until he found the zipper. "But I don't want to talk about any of them right now." He pulled down the zipper and gently tugged on the dress. Thankfully it didn't take a lot of effort to make it fall from her body onto the floor. Tearing it would have been wasteful and made her angry after all. Sigyn didn't even blink and instead made the robe fall from his form as well. The Trickster didn't really notice as she pulled off his clothes. He was too busy getting the his fill of her body. Bronze skin shimmering in the warm light of the room. His hands where everywhere, mapping her. She even allowed him to cup her breasts before moving down to her swollen abdomen. 

"Our children", he whispered. "Our beautiful children." His wife smiled at him. She was still months away from giving birth and by the Norns she was beautiful. It had frustrated him that he hadn't been able to see and touch her fully. But he had refused to risk her dignity for his own pleasure. Now, there were not such restrictions. Her underwear was easy to remove and he took off his own clothes before lifting her easily. 

"You have never done this before", she noted.

"I didn't have a bed to carry you to before", he said. "I'm going to make love to you until you have lost incoherence."

"Really? Well, you better deliver then. Now you made a promise and need to keep it."

By the Norns he loved this woman.

Placing her on the bed he climbed on top of her and kissed her. Letting his hands roam her body, noting every response he got. Slowly he kissed his way down her body. Reaching her chest he played with her breasts some. Licking and sucking on one nipple while using his fingers to gently squeeze the other. Getting some lovely noises in response. But he soon moved on. Placing more kisses on his way down. The swell got peppered with kisses and then he reached his goal. A few times before he had pleasured her with his mouth but the position had never been very good. Now he had the perfect position. Moving her thighs aside gently - she got the hint easily and spread her legs wide - he lowered his head. Licking a strip from her opening to her nub. Causing her to let out a whine of pleasure. Focusing on that bundle of nerves he put his famed Silvertongue to good use. Carefully he inserted a finger into her wetness without pausing his tongue. When he was certain it would fit he added a second and then a third.

Sigyn was making very loud noises in response. Whines and moans. He let one hand wander back up to play with a nipple. Looking up Loki noted that she was responding by playing with other one herself. She made a noise and a shudder went through her. Her inner walls squeezing his fingers. Panting the goddess made a few noises as he kissed his way up again. Using magic he cleaned them off a bit.

"Would you be willing to do more, my love?" he asked and she nodded eagerly. 

"Yes! Yes, please. More, I want more", she pleaded.

"Shh, never feel like you have to beg me for anything, Sigyn. Anything you could want of me and I'm able to give you, you will have."

"I want only you", her arms locked behind his neck and her lips pressed against his own. Smiling he answered the kiss greedily, wrapping his own arms around her. Together they moved until he could sink into her heat. It was almost like their first time all over again. Their very first time, five hundred years in the past. 

And if it took him quite a few rounds before she declared that he had fulfilled his promise who was he to complain? 

* * *

"I thought you soundproofed their room", Clint complained. 

"I did!" Stark said. "How was I supposed to know that mortal soundproofing couldn't win against godly horniness?"

"Deduction!"

"I'm impressed by Loki's stamina", Nat noted. "Though if he is inventive in bed I guess that might help."

Thor looked highly uncomfortable regarding the subject but he still chimed in. "My brother's moniker as Silvertongue is famed", he said. "Both for his way with words but also because of his... other... skills. It was the one thing men and women alike would boast about experiencing. To the envy of many. I'm certain as his wife Sigyn doesn't experience any... misgivings... about his skills."

"...maybe I should ask him for hints?" Stark mused, causing Steve to groan.

"That's where you go?"

"What? Sounds like Reindeer Games is an expert at oral and more than willing to show it off. Asking him for tips can't hurt and I'm sure Pepper would enjoy it."

"I did _not_ ask for an explanation."

"I just hope you can improve the soundproofing", Clint grumbled. He didn't need to hear that kind of thing for hours on end.

"I could inform my brother we were... privy... to their love making. He is rather protective of Sigyn so I'm sure he will take steps to make certain we won't have to hear them." Thor shrugged when they looked at him. "He is mischievous to a fault but his need to protect her dignity is likely bigger."

"If it works, I'm good", the archer said sourly.

* * *

A week on horse was unpleasant and boring. But it was better than spending even one more day in the Palace. The king was livid. Both Thor and Loki had disappeared. No one had seen them leaving. It wasn't even that the Thunderer had broken his brother out of prison. He had just never returned the Trickster there in the first place. Somehow he had waltzed out of the Palace with Loki and then disappeared. Fandral still wasn't sure if making the Warrior's Three plus Sif patrol the outer edge was a punishment or not.

The sun was scorching and he hoped sincerely that they would find some shade soon. This side of the Realm consisted mostly of farmsteads and fields. Growing food for everyone else. It was also close to some major pathways. Supposedly. The blond could remember the second Prince looking for one but been unable to find any.

"Stop your whining", Sif said in a terse voice. As if she wasn't visibly wilting as well. Volstagg had been complaining for a while now but that was normal. In comparison Hogun was a silent crow. How he didn't melt in his black clothes was a mystery.

They passed a farm when something caught Fandral's eyes. He reined in his horse abruptly. Someone, the farmer perhaps, was beating and berating a second person. That wasn't what caused him to stop though.

"Maybe my brain has melted", he said, "but is that who I think it is?" He pointed and could see the realisation on their faces.

"That's impossible", Sif said in a soft tone. The blond didn't hesitate. Jumping off his horse he rushed towards the two people in the field. He heard thumps telling him that the others had followed his lead. 

"You worthless filth!" the farmer was yelling. "You witless, worthless trash. I ought to kill you!" 

"Whoa, there", Fandral said, deflecting the blow before handing over the livid peasant to his friends. Turning instead to the fallen one. "Hey, are you alright?"

The second man was dirty and their clothes were torn. Raising their head the blond found himself meeting the eyes of someone who was supposed to be dead.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a fairly normal day in the Avengers Tower. At least as of late. Which meant that Loki and Sigyn was keeping themselves busy behind closed doors, though now with a noise cancelling spell. Stark was causing explosions in his workshop. Barton and Lady Natasha was doing spy things while the Captain was doing some weight lifting. Thor himself was enjoying Midgardian entertainment. There were nothing quite like it on Asgard and he took every opportunity. 

Because it was such a normal day he was quite surprised when the Bifrost slammed into the helipad outside. Rising he noticed that it was his friends, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun. They also had a fifth person with them.

"Computer? Would you allow them in?"

" _Of course, mr. Odinson. May I suggest that you keep the presence of Mr. Loki and his wife a secret?_ "

"I had no intentions of exposing them", the Thunderer smiled as he waved the group in. The smile faded when he took in their expressions. "Has something happened?"

"Thor..." Sif began but seemed uncertain how to continue. She even bit her lip. "We don't know how to tell you this..."

"I don't understand..." Hogun and Volstagg moved aside while Fandral guided the fifth person to the front. And Thor felt like someone had pushed him off the edge of the world and punched him in the stomach for good measure.

Muddy and bruised he would still recognise that face anywhere. Three hundred years ago he had grieved this very same person tremendously. 

"Jarnsaxa?" he whispered. Because that's was who he was seeing. The same red hair, the same pale skin with smooth lines and the same cut rubies for eyes. He reached out a hand and... Jarnsaxa flinched violently. The god of thunder swallowed his anger, he could deal with that later. Carefully he touched a bruised cheek. Solid. Real. "Jarn..." there were longing in his voice, disbelief, relief. Emotions he knew he was feeling underneath the shock.

Love.

Something crossed the abused face and suddenly the Snow Giant flew into his arms. Sobbing. His whole body was shaking and trembling. Gently Thor held him. Looking questioningly at his friends. 

"We came across him by accident", Fandral explained. "Near the outer edge. We don't know anything else."

The outer edge. In his youth Loki had searched through those plains looking for hidden pathways. Centuries later Jarnsaxa had supposedly been killed in an ambush in the mountains nearby. Odin had forbidden either of them to go neat the outer edge afterwards. Stating that the risk was too great. And neither had thought to question it. After all, the search party had brought back a blood soaked robe. The healers confirming that the blood was Jotun.

"Oh, love", he said and stroked the quivering back. "I am so sorry. If I had known... if I... I'm so sorry..." Jarnsaxa made a noise and buried his face even more against the Thunderer's chest.

"He won't talk", Sif said. "We don't know why."

"We figured it was better to bring him directly to you", Fandral chimed in. "Heimdall said we would find you here."

"Thank you. I can never repay any of you for this. Thank you, truly."

"We should go", Hogun said. "No reason to draw more attention here than necessary." The four of them gave Thor a small bow before going back out. A moment later they were gone. Jarnsaxa was still shaking so the god guided him to the sofa. Making him sit down.

"Jarnsaxa... I... I thought you were dead and I am so, so sorry. I shouldn't have believed it. Not without seeing your body", he chuckled awkwardly. "I can barely believe you are here. I have missed you. Everyday."

Even after three hundred years he could see more in his spouse's facial expressions than the other four could. _He_ noticed that Jarn seemed to be wanting to say something but for some reason wasn't able. All that came out was a grunt.

"Show me." The Snow Giant turned his arms. On the inside of the wrists were two runes. Both were unfamiliar to him. Magic had never been his strong suit but he knew who to ask. "Computer, tell my brother that I need him."

It was quiet for a minute or two then: " _Mr. Loki said, and I quote, 'Tell that that oaf that I'm not his servant and that I'm busy', end quote._ "

"Say it is important." He couldn't tear his eyes away. He couldn't let go of the hands he held in his. Jarnsaxa was alive. All these years he had been alive. And horribly mistreated by the looks of it.

"This better be good", Loki's snarky voice came. Looking over his shoulder Thor took note of his brother's less than pristine appearance. Slightly damp like from a quick shower, hair unkempt and rumpled clothing. Sigyn definitely brought out unexpected sides of the Trickster. Coming closer the Raven suddenly saw who else was sitting on the couch and he froze. Disbelief clear on his face.

"This is impossible", he said. "What is this? Some kind of sick joke?" Anger became visible on Loki's face. For all his faults the Trickster had been a good friend and teacher towards Jarnsaxa despite him being the younger one. To see the Snow Giant again after so long, after believing him dead, had to be a shock. In response to this the Thunderer decided to be lenient with his brother's anger.

"These runes, can you do something about them?" Gently he turned his loved one's wrists to show the dark god. Curiousity won over anger and his brother came closer to look.

"Hmm... these are not Asgardian runes. Kree, I believe."

"Can you remove them?"

"Who do you take me for? Of course I can. But before that. Is this really..."

"Aye, this is truly Jarnsaxa", Thor smiled at his spouse who was eyeing the second Prince warily. Hearing the Thunderer's word he looked back at him. Fear and worry on his face. "Of that I have no doubt."

"...I have a lot of questions but I can take care of those after I have murdered Odin."

"Please don't joke about that."

"Who said I was joking..." Loki muttered and swept his hands over the runes. There was a resistance and then... they were gone. "There. Now, I can guess you two have a lot to talk about so I will return to my wife."

"Tho..." Jarnsaxa coughed, drawing the Thunderer's attention. "Thor..."

"Aye", Thor once more touched his cheek gently. "You look exhausted, love. Would you like some rest? We can talk more later."

* * *

Formless shapes crowded over him, jeering, laughing. Pulling at him and hurting him. Odin standing over him with his spear. Darkness swallowing him. Wordless he cried and screamed for anyone to find him. Find him and bring him home.

_Jarn..._

Calling him by his name.

_Jarnsa..._

Holding him like he was precious. 

_Jarnsaxa!_

Gasping for air Jarnsaxa sat up. Breath hitching he looked around wildly, not recognising his whereabouts. Had they moved him again? But, no. That wasn't it.

"Jarnsaxa?"

Snapping his head to the side the Rune Mage found himself face to face with Thor. His husband. His husband, who was looking at him with worry. And with wonder. Then he remembered. He had been saved. At long last.

"Thor?" he rasped.

"Aye, my love. I'm here. I'm here."

"Thor..." a sob slipped out and he tensed. None of his jailers had allowed him such. But his husband, his beloved husband, gently pulled him into his arms. Holding him, rocking him. Whispering sweet nonsense in his ear. Waiting until he had cried himself dry.

"Here, I had brought you some water when I heard you crying out in your sleep."

"Are you really here? This isn't a dream?"

"It is not a dream", the blond warrior cradled him gently. "Jarnsaxa, I am so sorry for letting you suffer like this. Had I known..."

"..."

"My fath... the king told me you had been killed in an ambush. They even had your robes, soaked in blood. Jotun blood. He forbid me from going to the outer edge. Jarn... I have missed you. I always wished I would get to see you again."

In truth, Jarnsaxa didn't blame his husband for what had happened. It wasn't by chance he had been held so far away from the capital. 

"I know", he said, voice still tender after three hundred years of disuse. "Odin told me when he had me captured. Gloating. He had my guards killed to make certain they wouldn't reveal anything."

Anger rose from the Thunderer and his breath hitched again. Sensing his tension his husband calmed down again. Rubbing his arm soothingly. It took him a few moments before he could breathe properly again. "Did he ever tell you why?"

"He hinted that he didn't want me to become pregnant. I don't know if he had heard the healers but do you remember? That they had told us that..."

"You were finally old enough to carry a child. I do remember. It has become clear that my father is an evil man. First I discover that he intends to kill my brother's unborn children and now I discover he has tormented you for centuries. While telling me you were dead." 

Strong arms held Jarnsaxa closer but not to the point where he felt uncomfortable or scared. Instead, he found himself relaxing. Because it was nostalgic. He didn't blame Thor for what had happened. He didn't blame him for not coming to his rescue. Because he knew just how good of a manipulator Odin was. And if _Loki_ had been fooled... speaking of whom.

"Loki is having children?"

"Aye, with a beautiful young woman named Sigyn. He is turning out to be quite a devoted husband. I'm glad to see he is at peace with the idea that they will be half-Jotun."

"Half-Jotun? Is Lady Sigyn a Frost Giant then?"

"...nay, my love. It is Loki who is a Frost Giant. My father took him from Jotunheim at the end of the war but never told him."

"Oh..." it was warm, in Thor's arms. And he was still exhausted. Sipping his water he felt himself on the verge of sleep. "Will you stay with me?"

"Of course, I won't leave your side ever again."

"Could... could you kiss me?" Instead of replying with words Jarnsaxa felt his husband's lips upon his own. Warm, loving, soothing. He truly was safe, for now. Safe, and back where he belonged. Slipping back into sleep there were no nightmares that night.


	12. Chapter 12

Jarnsaxa was quite different from how she had imagined based on what she had been told. Not because he was acting timid around everyone except Thor. That was easy enough to understand. But somehow she had pictured him as far more masculine. Which in itself had been jarring when combined with the first Prince. Seeing him for real... the man was clinging desperately to his husband who was more than a head taller than him. Swamped by clothes that was clearly too big. He was surprisingly delicate. When the prince consort swept his eyes across the room she was taken aback by their colour.

"Is he half-Jotun?" Sigyn asked Loki softly. They were sitting on a sofa, her husband's arm casually around her waist. He chuckled softly.

"Jarn is a full-blooded Jotun but he is from Niflheim rather than Jotunheim. Making him a Snow Giant. Unlike me, who has two forms, that is his only form. While we are both small for our people Snow Giants never reach the same size as Frost Giants."

"You know a lot about them."

"My mother kindly sent me books about Jotun and Jotunheim while I was imprisoned."

That certainly explained it.

"Sooo", Stark said uncertainly from across the room. "This is the wife, huh? That's great but... wasn't he dead?"

"Wait", Barton said. "You knew Thor was married to a guy?"

"He told me", the inventor said in a defensive tone. "By the way, are those not your clothes, Thor?"

"I believed he was", the first Prince said, a protective arm around his spouse's slim shoulders. "My so-called father has committed creat atrocities in order to make people think Jarnsaxa was dead. It is a blessing that he is alive." There was a hint in his voice that said he would personally end anyone who dared suggest otherwise. 

"I'm happy for you", Rogers said. "I know how it can be when someone you care about seemingly dies and then is suddenly alive again much later."

"It is not quite the same is it, Cap?" Stark said. "Unless this is where you tell us that you are secretly gay or bi and wants to tap Barnes ass."

The blond mortal looked mortified and blushed all the way up his ears. An expression of consternation on his face.

"Steve", Doctor Banner said gently. "Tony is just messing with you but, well, if you are attracted to men, exclusively or additionally, that's completely fine too. We won't think any less of you either way."

"That's not... why..." the Captain hid his face with a groan.

"You mortals", Loki said and shook his head. "Always so eager with the labels. If the Captain holds love for his lost friend, does it truly matter if that love is platonic or not? And if it isn't platonic, what is to say that the Captain would ever hold the same feelings for any other man? Take my brother, in all his life he has only ever loved one man romantically. Does that mean you need to slap a label on him? What about me? I'm a shapeshifter who is able to take both male and female form. Before marrying Sigyn I had been with both men and women in either. Are you going to place a label on me still?"

Despite the harshness of his tone the Trickster managed to draw attention to himself. Sigyn could clearly see relief on Rogers' face. Both at not being center of attention and, she suspected, hearing that he didn't have to label himself. Such was the power of the god of mischief. The one who challenged status quo and she was proud to be the one to stand beside him.

"Does that mean that you two can switch positions completely in the bedroom", Stark asked with eager curiosity.

"I think that is for the two of us to discuss in privacy, no?" Her husband spoke in a dry tone. Sigyn perked up though. She wasn't beyond some experimentation. As long as it was with her beloved she was willing to just about anything. Within in reason.

"Geez, Reindeer Games. No need to bite my head off..."

"Are you going to persist with that nickname?"

"Hm? Oh! Yeah, I mean, have you seen your helmet?"

"It is pretty typical for an Asgardian helmet. And those are not antlers. They are supposed to mimic goat horns."

"Huh. Alright. Do you have a better suggestion then? Because everyone gets a nickname, that's just a thing. Except Natasha because the would pop my head off with her thighs."

"I do have a moniker I suspect you will get a kick out of." Loki was grinning widely and had the attention of everyone in the room. "For my ability to walk the hidden paths between Realms I've gained the kenning of Skywalker."

"...I'm so calling you Obi-Wan."

* * *

There were no helping that his clothes swamped Jarnsaxa. Their sizes was too different. Stark promised to have some suitable options delivered within the week. Thor was very grateful to the man.

"I have prepared a bath", he told his spouse. Until now the Mage had only used a washcloth to rid of grime. Jarn looked up at him, worry on his face. "I'm not going anywhere, my love. I will be just outside if you need me."

"Maybe..." the other hesitated. "Maybe you could... join me?" A blush spread on the pale cheeks, highlighting heritage lines. Smiling softly the Thunderer cupped his spouse's face.

"If you want me to, I happily join you."

"Please..." tears threatened to drown those beautiful rubies. Leaning down slowly Thor kissed Jarnsaxa on the mouth. He only knew the surface of what had happened to his love but he was obviously touchstarved. 

Together they headed to the bathroom, shed their clothes and sat down in the big bathtub. To be honest the Thunderer expected the other to choose the far side from him. This was after all the first time they had been naked in each other's presence since Jarnsaxa had been liberated. Three hundred years since the last time. But as always his love did the unexpected. Rather than sitting as far as way as possible he choose to sit right in front of Thor. In the space between his legs.

Which was very close the a certain part of the Thunderer's body.

Water drops travelled down the pale back. Despite their sitting positions Jarnsaxa was still curled in on himself. Hesitantly the warrior reached out his hand and placed it on his spouse's spine. Thinner than he should be he also had scars he didn't used to have. The Jotun jumped but then back up a bit, coming closer. Taking the hint Thor slipped his arms around the slim frame. Holding him close.

"I need to ask you one thing", the blond said. "Did anyone ever..."

Jarn snorted humourless. "That would have required them to see me as anything other than a beast of burden. My jailers hated everything Jotun."

"There were more than one?"

"I would be moved occasionally. The seals prevented me from talking and I was kept too weak to use Rune Magic. Odin I didn't see at all after he placed them. Mostly I was shuffled around by farmers who hated my race too much to wonder who I was."

It hurt, hearing his love speak of years of abuse to casually. As if he didn't became terrified when in the presence of literally anyone else. Including Loki. Yet the only thing he could do was being there for Jarnsaxa. Offering his support and his love. Listening when necessary. The Mage snuggled up into his arms.

"Maybe one day you will think I'm beautiful again", he murmured. "But I wouldn't blame you for finding me hideous. What else can you expect from filth like me?"

"Oh Jarn", Thor really felt like crying. "You are as beautiful as the day I first saw you. I love you more than I can describe. And those men were wrong. You are not filth."

"Then why won't you touch me? Hold me?"

"Because I know you have been hurt. It is not that I don't want you, Jarnsaxa. I do. But I'm not going to take advantage of you. You were rescued less than a two weeks ago. You still need to heal. Inside and outside." The god of thunder held his spouse gently but tightly. "When you have had time to heal and adjust I promise I will make love to you. As much as you want. But before then it would be inconsiderate of me. And you deserve better."

"..." the mage relaxed against him. "I love you, Thor... and thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is concept art for Jarnsaxa that I made more than a year ago for anyone who is interested. 


	13. Chapter 13

By agreement Sif and the others didn't tell anyone that they had gone to see Thor. That way they could avoid explaining why they went. More importantly, Loki's whereabouts could be kept a a secret. They were not idiots. Both princes had disappeared at the same time. Of course they were together. Sif suspected that Sigyn was there as well. 

An agreement. Yet she felt uncomfortable because there was one person that ought to know the truth. The Queen. Lady Frigga was visibly anxious and worried for her sons. Servants whispered that their majesties were having violent rows almost every night. Some fearing for the All-Mother's safety. Things were not much better with the Council. Torwald, Sif's father, lamented every night about how unstable everything were. Niflheim and Jotunheim were upset with Asgard as in their eyes the Realm had lost a prince from each realm. While Jotunheim didn't care much about Loki the new leader recognised the significance of a Jotun prince being part of the Realm Eternal. It gave them leverage. As for Niflheim... the realm of Eternal Ice had offered one of their own for a treaty. When that person seemingly died they accepted it for what it was. With the god of mischief missing they were much more suspicious. 

For good reason as it turned out.

It gave the shield maiden quite a headache. Politics was just so annoyingly complicated. But the situation made it more difficult for her to tell if them keeping secrets was the way to go or not.

That fateful day she accompanied her father as he was meeting with the Queen. Lady Frigga welcomed them both. Sending her handmaidens away.

"It is good to see you", the All-Mother said. "Both of you. What news do you have?"

"Things are becoming dire", Torwald said. "Alfheim and Vanaheim is also critical towards Asgard. At this rate we will be facing an outright war from several factions at once."

"What does my husband says?"

"Odin cares for nothing other than trying to track down Prince Loki these days, and in extension Lady Sigyn. It is only a matter of time before he finds them."

"I see...I will attempt to talk to him."

"Tell me one thing, your majesty. Why did you hide Prince Loki's heritage? Jarnsaxa was here for five hundred years without a single incident and Loki himself proved himself many times over. So much could have been avoided if the prince had been told."

"...I mistakenly trusted my husband. I was sure he had nothing but our sons best interests at heart. I remember when Jarnsaxa was killed, Odin did a lot to allow for Thor's grief."

Sif clenched her hands in anger. _Odin was just trying to hide what he had done_ , she thought. Her father sighed.

"Now there is one Asgard couldn't afford to lose. But there isn't much we can do about it", he said. "Niflheim is threatening to break the treaty and I can't blame them."

That's was it. She couldn't keep this a secret anymore. This was about Asgard's safety. Figuring that there was enchantments on the room Sif spoke up.

"Jarnsaxa is alive", she said. "We found him near the Outer edge."

"Sif", Torwald admonished. "That is not something to joke about."

"I am not. We were shocked as well but Jarnsaxa is alive. It looks like he had been held captive."

"Is he still there?" The Queen leaned forward. 

"No", the shield maiden shook her head. "We took him away from there. We... we took him to Thor."

Both her father and Lady Frigga stared at her. She didn't have any proof but it seemed like her demeanor was enough to convince them.

"He is safe?"

"He is safe."

"Was Loki..."

"We didn't see him. But we also didn't linger to find out."

"Sif", her father said. "I'm going to need you to go to them, delivering a letter. Can I ask this of you?"

"Of course!"

"And if I need you to apologise to Prince Loki?"

"Apologise..."

"For deserting him when he needed your help."

"...I'd consider it."

"Sif. You need to see beyond your own perceptions of him. Instead of looking at him like Thor's brother, try look at him for the man he is. Lady Sigyn's dedication has to come from somewhere after all."

Reluctantly she admitted that he might have a point. Maybe. But she would consider it.

* * *

That night he dreamed of a time long gone.

When Thor was eight hundred centuries old he got called to the throne room. He was in that stage of not being quite an adult but no longer a youth. At this point in time Loki was only three hundred years old. Despite his lanky frame and awkwardness he had proven himself as a sorcerer. Excelling in any field presented to him.

In the throne room awaited his parents alongside the council. They all watched him solemnly. A man in front, Forsetti, bowed slightly.

"Your highness, are you aware of the situation with Niflheim?"

"Uh... it is bad?"

"Yes... that's one way to put it. Niflheim have deep mines and in the past we had a trading relationship with them. Now things had become... tense."

"What has that got to do with me?"

"Niflheim is willing to resume trading with us and keeping the peace on one condition. One of the princes of Asgard will marry a member of their Royal family."

"Because Loki is still underage", Mother said gently. "We have decided it will be you."

Feeling offended Thor crossed his arms. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"This is your duty as prince, Thor. You always knew your marriage would be political."

Sulking, raging and being pigheaded had done nothing to change anything. A few weeks later he met his spouse for the first time. During the wedding feast. It was no surprise that the Snow Giant was seemingly male. He had been told that much. And sure, his bride was beautiful in his own way. That didn't make him any happier. The young man had been introduced as Jarnsaxa and he spent the feast watching the Thunderer. 

Despondent Thor couldn't help but think that his consort was convinced that their wedding night would be horrible. He didn't want that. The least thing he could was making it good for someone who had as much choice as he did.

The feast ended and he guided his spouse to their now shared chambers. All while people cheered the newlyweds. The Jotun had looked around with curiosity. All while still studying the prince. Steeling himself he took Jarnsaxa's hand and lead him to the bedroom. 

That was when he got his first surprise. 

Because rather than looking scared or nervous his new bride perked up with interest. Following along without any hesitation. 

The second surprise was when Thor kissed him.

There were no recoil or shock. No anger or fear. Just a pair of red eyes eyeing him in a way he had never been looked at before.

His third surprise was when Jarnsaxa took initiative. Pulling at the Thunderer's clothes. The pale hand shook just slightly as skin was exposed. Cold fingers touched him reverently. Red eyes coming alight. 

"I have never done this before", the Jotun murmured. "But this has to be some great fortune from the Norns..."

"What do you mean?" The blond scowled. And shivered as those slim hands mapped his chest.

"My husband is a handsome man who is also strong. Chiselled muscles and all. How can this not be fortuitous?"

"You... you are attracted to me?" 

A blush spread on the pale cheeks, highlighting the lines marking the Snow Giant. "Am I not allowed to look forward to this?"

Thor didn't fall in love that night but it was the first step. "Of course you are", he had replied before pulling his spouse into his arms, kissing him eagerly. An eagerness met with just as much enthusiasm in turn.

...

...

... Thor blinked awake. It was early in the morning but he could still hear the noise of the bustling city that was New York. Human resilience was impressive. A soft whine drew his attention. Pressed against him were Jarnsaxa. Despite now having clothes of his own the Mage insisted on sleeping in the Thunderer's shirts. Which was so cute and adorable that the warrior couldn't possibly tell him no. 

Petting the red hair Thor knew his spouse still suffered from nightmares and had a long way to go before he would be well. Even so, he counted it as a blessing to have this at all. For three centuries he had tried to bargain with fate to give back his love. And somehow, fate had listened.

"Fortuitous indeed", he murmured and closed his eyes. Simply listening to that steady breathing he had missed so.


	14. Chapter 14

She giggled as he buried his nose in her hair, breathing in her scent. To be able to spend moments like this with her was just so precious. Sitting together and just be. His hands were resting on her expanded belly, marvelling at the fact that his children were growing bigger every day. There were still a few months left of her pregnancy and he cherished every moment. 

Loki rested his chin on Sigyn's shoulder. They were seated together on the sofa. She was cradled in his arms. There were not really room to sit like they did but neither cared. He was quite pleased that she wore her hair down rather than choosing typical Asgardian hairdos. It suited her better. Leaning against him she placed her own hand on top of his.

"You two are so sweet it is almost diabetes inducing", Stark commented. "Can you spend _any_ time apart?"

"Can is different from want", the Trickster said. "It might not seem reasonable to you but we couldn't do this before."

"My visits always had a time limit", his wife added. "So we had to do the most with the time we were given. There was a constant tag of war between Odin and the Council to determine how much I would be allowed to se him."

"That had to have been stressful", the human noted. "Difficult to make plans."

"It was", Sigyn agreed. "That's why I didn't make any. I took any opportunity I got."

"You has to have some serious bed game, Obi-Wan."

"Well", the god smirked. "I haven't heard any complaints so far."

"Oh, stop it", his wife admonished with a laugh. "And Stark, you shouldn't invite teasing if you can't handle it."

"What?" The inventor seemed genuinely confused. "What is he teasing me about?"

"Didn't Lady Pepper complain about you the other day?"

"That had nothing to do with our sex life! Not everyone can just sit around all day doing nothing."

"You are right, Stark", Loki said.

"I... wait, what?"

"Let's go on a date, my love", the Trickster told his wife and helped her to her feet. She beamed at him.

"Woah, woah there. The Avengers might know you are innocent but most of New York, and Earth in general, only knows you as this crazy conqueror."

"Now, that is easily solved", smirking the god used his seidr to change his appearance. Not a lot but enough to pass as someone different. "See you later, Stark." With that Loki and Sigyn went out on a much overdue date.

* * *

Finish his workout Steve realised that Thor were lifting weights nearby. And where the Thunderer was, Jarnsaxa was as well. Perched on top of a plinth the red eyed man watched his husband intently, occasionally looking at the soldier as if expecting an insult. Which was better than when he was expecting a beating. The blond human didn't mind, he couldn't imagine trying to heal from centuries of mistreatment. 

Thinking of mistreatment made Steve think about Bucky. He knew very little of what his friend had gone through at the hands of Hydra. Something he would never know fully unless he found his friend. His thoughts wandered to Tony's careless comment the other day. Hurrying back to his floor for a shower he sighed to himself. Loki had drawn attention away from the matter with his little speech about labels, that didn't change the underlying topic. 

Bucky was... important... to him. That's all he knew for certain.

As he stepped out on the common floor the elevator opened revealing Sigyn with a vaguely familiar man. Both had big grins on their faces and she was carrying a big plushie in one arm. To Steve's amazement the man... shimmered... and there stood Loki. A flush on his otherwise pale cheeks. 

"Ah, Captain", the god greeted. "Finished with your training?"

"For today. You went out?"

"We went on a date. Being stuck inside doesn't do anyone any good in the long run."

"That's true", he hesitated. "What you said about labels... was that true?"

"Hm? Oh, you are talking about that time. It is true, I don't really want to bother with labels. They are limiting and can never truly describe someone."

"So what would you call someone who might be in love with their best friend?"

"Someone who might be in love with their best friend."

For someone labelled as god of lies Loki seemed to be telling the truth more often than not. Maybe that was part of the reason he didn't like labels. He felt like it gave others a pass to judge him.

"That's a nice way to look at it", Steve said, eyeing the giant plushie. "Where did you get this thing?"

"He won it for me", Sigyn said smugly. "A man had some kind of game with prices. But it was rigged."

"Then how... you got rid of the rigging?"

"He couldn't very complain about cheating, now could he?" The Trickster grinned. "But I only got rid of the rigging. After that I won fair and square."

"Yeah, carnival games can be pretty scammy. Did Tony give you money?"

"Not at all, Barton saw fit to challenge me at this game called poker not long ago."

"...that was..." the soldier shok his head. That was asking to lose money.

The blond watched the Royal couple flirt with each other and it was adorable. Especially because it was obvious how much in love they were. A far cry from his behaviour during the invasion. After a while Loki noticed him watching.

"To repay your kindness, would you like me to help you find that friend of yours?"

"...you could find Bucky?"

"It shouldn't be too difficult. You can figure out what your feelings are for him once he is safe, yes?"

"Thank you... yes, that would be great. Thank you, truly."

"Sigyn told me that you advocated for her", the god shrugged. "That's good enough reason for me."

Beside Loki his wife had such a happy and pleased expression. She dropped the plushie in order to throw her arms around her husband's neck and pepper him with kisses.

They were really a sweet sight.

* * *

Jarnsaxa had never known his husband to have restraint. That was something that had clearly changed during their separation. He wasn't sure he thought it was impressive or frustrating. Because Thor was just so gentle with him. Patient. While the Mage was greatful for time to adjust he also craved intimacy. Reassurance. Confirmation that the Thunderer still wanted him.

Which was becoming a bit difficult to handle as all his attempts to initiate something was stopped. Before he wouldn't have had any issues speaking up for himself but now he couldn't handle the idea of confrontation. Still, if he wanted something he should be able to say so, right?

That was why he one night plopped himself down on Thor's lap. His husband smiled at him and caressed his cheek. Something he certainly liked but it wasn't enough. 

"I want to pleasure you", Jarnsaxa said.

"You don't need to force yourself, love."

"That's not... I really..." biting his lip the Mage felt frustration and anxiety at his own uselessness. 

"You really? Jarn? What is the matter?"

"I'm thankful that you are so considerate of me but..."

"But?"

"I still have a will of my own. Right?"

"Of course! Love, you seem distressed. What can I do for you?"

Taking a deep breath the Snow Giant gathered his courage. This was Thor. His husband. Who wouldn't become angry with him for expressing himself. 

"I need you to accept my agency. To trust that I know my own heart. That when I tell you I want something I mean it." His husband carefully hugged him, pulling him close. "I missed you too, you know. Every single night. Every single day. Every second of my time."

"I just want you to heal", the Thunderer said.

"I know. But I still have wants beyond that."

"I understand. So, what do you want?"

"Right now? To pleasure you." This time it wasn't dismissed and Jarnsaxa placed himself his husband's legs. Using his mouth to give pleasure. Hoping he would be able handle more in a not too distant future. 


	15. Chapter 15

Letter in hand Sif stepped into the Bifrost and was transported to the mortal dwelling. She found the door from before and walked in. This time there were more people around. Thor of course, with Jarnsaxa clinging to him. Several mortals. Lady Sigyn, her stomach extended by child. When did _that_ happen? Standing by a table together with a blond mortal of Asgardian physique was Loki, pouring over what looked like a map.

Her father had made her promise that she would try to look at the second Prince as a man. A stranger rather than a person she had grown up alongside.

"Sif", Thor said and approached her. "Has something happened?" Immediately everyone in the room was on high alert. No one was reaching for a weapon but someone that wasn't needed.

"I have a letter from my father", she said and held it out. "The Queen also sends her love."

"From Torwald?" Taking the letter the Thunderer read it silently. 

"What does it say?" The second Prince said from the other side of the room.

"Torwald wants to confirm that Jarnsaxa is indeed alive somehow. Apparently there are tension between the Realms."

"Well, it would be, wouldn't it." Looking up from the map the Trickster sauntered over and took the letter to read for himself. "Hmm, there are a lot of hidden meaning here."

"What do you see?"

"I would say that Torwald is asking us to decide who between us should become the next king while also inquiring if it is possible that Sigyn is pregnant. He also indicates that if Jarnsaxa is truly alive that you too might have an heir soon."

"That's a lot to ask in a single letter", Thor frowned. "Jarn has been presumed dead for three hundred years. For the council to willfully ask me about heirs..."

"It makes sense, though. As it is, my eligibility is higher than yours because my children will be older than any of your children. If we both have children within the same approximate age range our eligibility will be equal."

"I'm older than you."

"According to Asgard's laws that doesn't matter. Odin broke those laws when he tried to make you king. But if you want the throne just take it", Loki handed Thor the letter. "All I care about is keeping Sigyn and the twins safe. I won't be able to do that completely until Odin is gone."

"You think I'm happy with all this? Our so-called father enslaved my husband while lying to me!"

"Odin has told many lies, Thor. It is the reason Asgard has become so rotten and why the other Realms are so angry. The council is asking us all of this so that they can replace Odin with one of us as king."

"Oh..."

Sif was hiding her surprise. The whole exchange had been so unexpected. Not only by Thor's observation, something he had never displayed before, but also by Loki's level-headedness. He didn't behave with jealousy or selfishness at all. Instead he seemed focused solely on his wife, keeping her safe. She had certainly not forseen him rejecting the potential of kingship so easily. There was also the fact that both Princes didn't see anything wrong with the Council wanting to remove Odin from power.

Though if she thought about it, it made sense. They had been hurt by their father more than once. More importantly, so had the people they cared about. 

She was so focused on the brothers that she didn't realise that Jarnsaxa had approached her. Not until he held out his hand towards her. Holding something. The shield maiden presented her open palm and the Jotun placed a... small braid of hair...

"To my knowledge there is no one else with this shade of hair in Asgard", he said. "This should satisfy the Council without causing problems."

"Just make certain they burn it afterwards", Loki said, crossing his arms. "There are a lot of magic that involve parts from someone's body. Most of it bad."

"Compared to me returning to Asgard in this state, with Odin as king, giving some of my hair in a small thing", the Mage said. "I've also placed a Rune on it. Should any of my hair end up in the wrong hands it will immediately bleach into white."

"Clever. If it burst into flames it would be suspicious. But causing it to bleach still makes it useless without causing suspicion."

"I will give it to my father", Sif promised. "While I wish I could stay longer it is not wise of me to do so." At the door she hesitated. "And Loki... I'm sorry. For not standing by your side when you needed me to." She didn't bother looking back. She had said it. That would have to be enough for now.

* * *

That woman certainly knew how to create chaos in her wake. Shaking his head Loki strengthened his wards as soon as Sif was clear of the Tower. They were a clever bit of magic. Rather than just hiding everyone from sight he created a false image. It was based on what was happening inside while still being fake.

Still, an apology was nice but kind of insincere if the shield maiden couldn't even face her.

"Do I need to worry?" Sigyn asked with an amused smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"About Sif? You might as well be competing against a brickwall, my love."

"Those two are a bit too alike aren't they", Stark asked Thor.

"Both have sharp tongues, that's for sure", the Thunderer said while seemingly lamenting the cut in Jarnsaxa's hair. It had been a risky but clever move for sure. The Mage was intelligent enough to have added additional Runes that he didn't mention.

Hmm... magic using hair... hmm

"Captain, I might have a foolproof method of finding your friend", he said and returned to the map. It was of Europe, they had managed to figure out that much.

"What do you have in mind?" Rogers' said.

"We make use of a spell that utilise a strand of your hair and a drop of your blood. It will highlight the connection you have. I combination with a locator spell I should be able to find his exact whereabouts."

"Alright."

"Captain", the god of thunder said cautiously. "The kind of magic my brother suggest is potent and it comes with a price. For skilled Mages and sorcerers the cost is offset by their magic but for those without... since it would be your hair and blood, you would pay the price."

"Thank you for telling me, Thor", the blond human said and looked at Loki. "What do you need?"

Brave or stupid. It could be either. Concuring a blade and a needle he first carefully cut a single strand of hair. Then he held the mortal's hand and pricked his finger. Letting the piece of hair soak up the drop of blood that emerged.

"You can still change you mind."

"I need to find him."

Brave and stupid. This Barnes would have a lot on his hands. Either way, it wasn't his problem. Casting the spells he felt the connection flair to life and for a second he saw a weathered man. Brown hair and blue eyes. Grinning he pointed at the country named Romania.

"He is there." The god tied a knot in the spell. "Once you get closer you will be able to find him easily."

"Thank you, Loki. Truly."

"Don't thank me yet. You still have no idea what the price will be."

"Whatever it is, I'm willing to pay it."

"The price, Captain, will be something that expose you. Since the spell exposed him."

"Even so, I'm willing to pay."

An bona-fide idiot. But, perhaps that wasn't the worst you could be. Not when it was for the sake of people you loved.

Loki looked at Sigyn who was humming to her belly again. She was beautiful and he could admit he would be willing to pay any price to keep her and the twins safe. So maybe he was an idiot as well. Or, this could be what love was supposed to be like.


	16. Chapter 16

Pain was the first thing he became aware of. It was searing through his head like a combination of a hangover and a really bad case of headache. Sorting through his brain he tried to understand what had happened.

He had been doing some shopping, buying food, and had just returned home when a noise had alerted him. Two figures had been visible behind him and then nothing. Okay... that was weird. He couldn't remember them reaching him or anything. Not to mention that he was now lying in a bed softer than anything he had ever experienced. The reason he could tell it was a bed was because of the pillows and thick blankets. And the fact that no sofa could be this soft.

Cracking an eye open he discovered a blond man sitting beside the bed. Tall, wide but muscular. There was something very familiar about him. Only his memory told him that this man was supposed to be smaller, thinner. The guy noticed he was watching and leaned forward. 

"Bucky? Are you okay? Loki said he removed the brainwashing from your mind but..."

Bucky. That name was familiar. Bucky. Bucky.

Sitting up straight, almost colliding with the blond the former Hydra asset felt it all come crashing. He snapped his head to look at the other who had a worried and confused expression. 

" _Steve?!_ " Bucky exclaimed. Because he remembered. Everything. 

"Hey, buddy."

"You... what... how... where the heck am I?"

"You are in Avengers Tower, New York. As for how... I had some help."

"Some help?"

"It is a bit complicated but yeah."

"Someone removed Hydra from my head and you shrugged it off?"

"Not shrugging it off... that's..." Steve ran his hand through his hand. Then he sighed. "Do you know anything about the invasion of New York?"

"Some crazy alien leading an army or something."

"Uh, yeah. Turns out he didn't do it on purpose and is now taking refuge here with us Avengers. He helped me locate you and removed the brainwashing."

Bucky felt his jaw slacken and closed his mouth with a click. A real life alien had somehow found him _and_ found a way to get rid of decades of brainwashing. It was like an old sci-fi novel. The blond took his hand and held it tightly. 

"I'm just happy to have found you in one piece, Bucky. I have been worried for you."

Staring at their connected hands the former soldier couldn't help but understand the intimacy of that action. But associating it with his best friend was kind of odd. Not in an unpleasant way but in an unexpected way. Could Steve really feel that way about him? And if he did, what did Bucky think about it?

Surprisingly, he was kind of hoping he was right.

* * *

"I'm going to kill him", Tony growled and made to storm out.

"Why?" Loki said calmly, sipping his tea like he hadn't just turned the engineer's life upside down. 

"'Why?' You said it yourself, he has killed hundreds!"

"So did I and yet here we are."

"Yeah, but you were brainwashed."

"Are you saying that Barnes wasn't? That I didn't just remove decades of it?"

"He killed my parents!"

"Ah, I understand. You are angry because it affected you specifically and personally while the people I killed were mostly strangers."

"That's..."

"But wasn't that man a friend? The agent? Phil was it? Phil Coulson?"

"I... but..."

"I'm certain that it affected a lot of people. Even you were angry. And yet, here we are. You recognised I didn't act on my own and as such has decided to forgive me. My only connection to you being Thor. And I am somehow different from Barnes who spent the last seventy years as a prisoner of war, brainwashed into a murder machine. Not to mention that he is the childhood friend and possible love interest of the Captain. Yet he is more to blame than me because it was personal to you?"

Deflating Tony sat back down. "You are a jerk..." he muttered.

"Oh, of that there is no doubt", Loki sipped his tea. "I'm right though."

"Smug bastard."

"The fact remain, Stark. You can't have it both ways. Some people would probably love to kill me for what happened. And you would likely try to tell them it is wrong because it wasn't voluntary."

"Well, yeah. You didn't have a choice."

"Neither did Barnes. I saw his memories. They are pretty horrid. Some of the worst things I have ever seen and I'm a thousand year old god."

The engineer grumbled some more but didn't dare argue anymore. For someone called the god of mischief the Trickster could be rather scathing sometimes. Using his so-called Silvertongue to flay the metaphorical skin off people. No wonder his wife was the same, no one else would be able to stand it. Even Thor would cower when faced with a tongue lashing from his brother. The only other who wasn't fazed were Jarnsaxa but that was because the guy had the patience of a rock.

Seriously. The Joton, or whatever he was, may have some cracks after being abused for a few centuries but he was no small fry. Whatever anyone said just washed over him like it was nothing. He weathered both his husband's and brother-in-law's temper with ease. Maybe because neither was directed at him but still. He even took Thor over-enthusiastic declarations of love with ease. Enjoying them even.

"You are a bastard", Tony muttered. "You should be called the god of harsh words... or maybe God of unwelcome truths."

Loki barked a laugh. "Why do you think people started calling me the god of lies, Stark?" he said. "Because it was easier to accuse me of lying than accept my words as true."

"That's messed up... how do one become a god anyway?"

"It is fairly simple, the Norns decide that your soul is necessary for the continued existence of the universe. So, your soul becomes immortal. Imbued with power. When our bodies die we are reborn into a new body."

"Does that mean everyone on Asgard is a god?"

"Not even close. Only a few are gods or goddesses. There are also some among the Vanir. But we are not that many when it boils down to it. As for our roles, well, sometimes it is hard to say."

Huh. You learn something new everyday. That was for sure. Loki smiled.

"Still feeling murderous?" he asked.

"I'm still kind of pissef but... no. I'm good. Thanks. I would have done something I would have regretted."

"That's something we all need sometimes, isn't it", the god said softly. "Someone who can stop us from doing something we will regret..."

* * *

Torwald stared at the small braid in his hand. He would recognise that shade anywhere. The rest of the Council was sitting in uncomfortable silence. All of them thinking the same thing.

"Odin had Jarnsaxa's guard killed..." Aegir said softly. He had blood relation to the Jotun and while he didn't like Loki he had still been aghast at his treatment. 

"He had him hidden away!" Uller said angrily. 

"Odin made everyone, including his own son, think Jarnsaxa was dead", Forsetti said. "This is very grave. If Niflheim learns of this... especially if they learn that we are doing nothing..."

"Which we won't be doing nothing", Torwald said and placed the braid on the table. "Lady Sigyn is pregnant and is an equal partner to Prince Loki. While Prince Thor might impregnate Jarnsaxa one day they are as of now not equals. Jarnsaxa is a consort. Not a prince of the Realm."

"What do you suggest", Hoenir asked.

"That we invoke the power of the Council and remove Odin as king of Asgard. Replacing him with Loki."

"You are being naive", Aegir said. "Why would Thor accept this? How can the people? Everyone saw what happened last time. It would be wiser to elevate Jarnsaxa to the status of prince and an equal in his marriage. Then we can let Thor take the throne."

"What about a compromise?" It was Njord. "We do elevate Jarnsaxa from prince consort to prince. Then we let Loki and Thor themselves make the decision of who will become king. But we also give them time to make that decision. Our first course of action is removing Odin before he causes an all out war between all the Realms. After that, we can talk with the princes and here what they have to say."

Torwald breathed a soft sigh of relief. He would support either of the princes as king. But what he had needed was the Council coming to an agreement that Odin had to go. Unfortunately he suspected that that wouldn't be easy.


	17. Chapter 17

Sigyn was waddling. Which was incredibly adorable. He could spend spend hours on end just watching her waddle around. Her due date was only a couple of months away and since she was carrying twins her midsection was already huge. Loki doted on his wife every chance that he got. Getting her food she wanted, making her a bath, giving massages and showering her with love. In and outside of the bedroom. Having a pregnant wife also meant having a horny wife. And he indulged her. As much as she wanted.

"I feel like bilgesnipe", she complained and waddled over to the sofa.

"If bildesnipes were as beautiful as you no one would hunt them", he said and joined her. Casually he lifted her feet into his lap. Using small amounts of magic to heal her aches away. Any more was not advisable at this stage of pregnancy. 

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"I'm just calling my wife beautiful. How can you be anything else?"

"I'm bigger than Volstagg!"

"Volstagg has a bottomless stomach. You are pregnant, with my children at that, which makes a huge difference." Loki looked into her grey eyes, marvelling at the strength inside them. "You are beautiful Sigyn but it is not your beauty that made me fall for you. You are intelligent and brave. Strong. A will that can't be broken easily. Those are the things that I love about you. Those are the things that makes you beautiful."

"Smooth talker", Sigyn muttered but there was a smile in the corner of her mouth. She groaned. "Their highnesses are kicking me." The Trickster placed a hand on her stomach and immediately felt an tiny foot kick.

"Now dearlings, don't you go hurting mommy like this", he murmured and stroked his wife's midsection soothingly. Humming softly. After a while she sighed in relief. "Have they calmed down?"

"For now. I think they like hearing your voice", the goddess said with a chuckle.

"That's good. Do you want me to fetch you anything?"

"I want to cuddle."

Loki smiled and rearranged them so that they could cuddle comfortably on the sofa. As a treat he conjured some ice cream. Making his wife grab it eagerly. It was one of her favourite things on Midgard. Summoning a spoon he enjoyed feeling her warmth. Hands on the expanse protecting his unborn children. He was starting to really look forward to become a father. Even more than he already did.

* * *

Had Steve always been this easy to read? They were childhood friends certainly. That didn't mean they had never kept secrets from each other. Yet, Bucky somehow felt like he could read the blond perfectly. Even small things. Like signs of hunger or thirst. Signs of exasperation. It was like the man had become exposed. But only for the former soldier. 

There was another thing that meant this mattered. Namely the way Steve was looking at him. It was subtle. Very subtle. But it was there. Longing. Love. And unless he was entirely mistaken it wasn't exactly platonic love either. Bucky wasn't even sure the blond himself realised how he behaved. The small instances of touch, the lingering looks, and the soft smiles directed his way.

It was... confusing. Confusing but not unwelcome. Because the brunet found himself hoping he was reading the signals correctly. He wasn't very good with words so he decided to approach it in a different way. If he was wrong, well, playing it off as a joke shouldn't be too hard. 

Bucky picked a slow evening when everyone just seemed to gravitate to their own floors and rooms. Because he shared Steve's floor it was easy enough. He walked into the blond's room just as his friend took of his shirt.

"Bucky? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know, punk. You tell me", the former soldier approached the other. "Because I'm starting to make some guesses."

Steve frowned in that adorable way of his but didn't react when Bucky cradled his head. Leaning in the brunet pressed their lips together. For a long moment he thought he had screwed up. Then he heard the soft noise of a shirt falling to the floor and arms gripping at his clothes. Soft lips answering his own.

One kiss became two that became three. Someone opened their mouth and suddenly tongue was involved. 

Bucky found himself tackled to the bed while the blond pulled at his clothes. Grinning he took off his shirt before pulling Steve down on top of him for another kiss. With his free hand he fumbled with the other's belt and zipper. Sticking his hand inside the boxers. Feeling the hard length. A strangled moan escaped Steve's mouth, swallowed by another kiss. The brunet felt a hand fumbling with his own pants until a warm hand closed over his own hard on.

"Ah, fuck", he grunted. "That feels good. Come one, Stevie. Come closer to me"

"Bucky..." warm breath ghosted over the former soldier's neck as it was kissed and licked. Both pumped their hands, eager to bring out pleasure for the other. When Steve finally came close enough for their groins to touch Bucky closed his hand around both of them. Getting the hint the blond did the same. It was intense. Way more intense than when he first had sex. Their kisses got sloppy as they neared climax.

It was Steve who came first. Letting out a shout he shivered, his spend ending up on Bucky's stomach. The brunet wasn't long after. They were panting. Coming down from the height of lust.

"...why?" the blond asked softly. 

"Steve, I'm not blind", the former soldier said. "I saw the way you are looking at me. And I realised I wanted that."

"The way I..." a blush spread across the man's face. He pulled Bucky closer, hiding his face against the brunet. "I have always loved you. I just didn't realise in what way until recently."

"Same, punk. Same. And it is not so bad after all."

They fell asleep like that. Comfortable and at ease.

* * *

There was being considerate and there were being treated like a piece of glass. Jarnsaxa had had quite enough of either. It had been three centuries since he had been embraced in the throes of passion and lust. And he wanted it. Badly.

That didn't mean he was beyond some seduction to get what he wanted. 

Dressing his the flimsiest robe he could find he stepped out of the bathroom still slightly from his shower. As a Snow Giant he wasn't bothered by the cold. Other than the robe he was naked.

The effect was immediate. Thor looked away from the show he was watching and once he caught a glimpse of the Mage, he was caught. Making a show of moving around their chambers. The robe barely reached his thighs, leaving his legs bare. Deliberately he passed by the sofa. Making his legs brush against his husband's hands. Allowing himself to be stopped.

"Yes?" Jarnsaxa asked with false innocence. 

"I know this tactic", the Thunderer said. "You would use it anytime you felt like I hadn't paid enough attention to you."

"That should be all you need to know then", the Mage countered. Coming closer to Thor. Close enough to slip his arms around the thick neck. "I want you. I want your embrace."

"Jarn..." his husband pulled him closer in a searing kiss. The rest of the evening was very passionate indeed. Jarnsaxa was sure it wouldn't be so difficult to get more as time would move forward. He was healing from his harrowing experiences. And whatever might come, he refused to be separated ever again.


	18. Chapter 18

Bucky caught his arm and swooped him in for a kiss. He then winked and whistled as he went on his way. Trying to dispell the heat on his cheeks Steve felt weak in his knees. He could barely believe that they were in that kind of relationship now.

"He is a cheeky one I see."

The soldier nearly jumped out of his skin. Looking over his shoulder he saw an amused Loki leaning against the wall. The god seemed completely at ease as he went to sit down on a sofa.

"You saw that, huh?"

"You didn't exactly hide in a closet. Why? You don't want anyone to know?"

Sighing the blond choose the sofa opposite of the Trickster. "It is not that I would mind the others knowing but I don't really want to deal with Tony's needling right now. Not while it is still so new."

"Understandable. You are still finding your footing as a couple after all."

"You are not at all surprised are you? About this?"

"Captain, it was quite obvious that both of you held each other in high regard. Besides, my own brother is married to a man."

Steve chuckled a bit relieved. Loki was really turning out to be a pretty good friend once you got to know him. As long as you accepted that he would play pranks on you. Which he did, often, but it was harmless so no one minded.

"It is pretty wild, that's for sure. I have always cared for Bucky more than anyone else but now... it is so much more than that."

"Love is a mysterious thing", the god smiled softly. Probably thinking of his wife. "It changes you in ways you could never anticipate."

"Change... maybe that's why... I don't know why but it is like Buck can suddenly see right through me. Down to my very soul." The soldier frowned as the Trickster chuckled in amusement. "What?"

"I told you before that you would have to pay a price for exposing your friend. As you once exposed him he can now expose you."

"But... I don't think it is a bad thing... it kind of helps..."

"Ah, it is such a strange thing isn't it", Loki conjured a wine glass full of wine, sipping it. "We so easily assume that paying a price will automatically make us unhappy. Even though we pay all the time for things that makes us happy. Food we enjoy, entertainment we like, being with loved ones. Sometimes we pay using money, other times it is our time or our emotions. While we might sometimes view it as a waste we rarely view it as something that makes us unhappy."

That... that was a good point. He didn't mind that Bucky could suddenly read him like an open book. It made it easier to communicate. Take that kiss. He had been thinking that he wanted one but didn't know how to say anything. Yet the brunet had noticed and responded to it.

"Would you mind not telling anyone else? We want to tell them on our own terms."

"I thought that was for granted", Loki drained his wine. "Now, I think I will treat Sigyn to a nice little date. We won't have much time after the twins are born."

"It is soon, huh?"

"Within the next two weeks I'd say."

* * *

"I'm hungry..." Jarnsaxa whined and looked at Thor with such misery that the Thunderer wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. 

"What do you want to eat?" he asked as his spouse snuggled closer. It the recent couple of weeks the Mage had started to devour more food than all the Avengers combined. All while being sleepy and clingy. Not that it was a problem but it made the warrior slightly worried.

"Waffles! And pancakes! Fruits!" The Jotun blushed adorably and hid his face. "And maybe some ice cream?"

"Computer? Could that be arranged?"

" _I've already placed the order mr. Odinson._ " 

Thor grimaced at the title but he couldn't escape it so he better just live with it. Idly he played with the crimson hair. Jarn made a sound similar to a purr, snuggling even closer while nuzzling the Thunderer's chest. It was very adorable. Cupping his spouses face the warrior kissed him. Making the Mage throw his arms around Thor's neck.

"Are you hungry for food or something else, love", he asked.

"Both."

Ah. Well, it would probably be a good twenty minutes before the food arrived. He could certainly make love to Jarnsaxa in that time. It seemed like his spouse had the same idea. Dropping his drawers the Snow Giant straddled him. Hot and eager.

As Thor watched his beloved shove food into his mouth a thought started to take form. A memory about Jotuns. More specifically regarding how they responded to pregnancy. Could it be that...

* * *

Pain seared through Torwald's body as he collided with a pillar. He had known Odin would resist but he had not thought it would be like this. The Council had tried to present in a diplomatic manner. Suggesting that the man would step down in favour of his sons. Like he had originally planned only a couple of years. This had not gone down well. At all.

Instead of reacting with a smidgen of sense Odin had seized Gungnir. Using it to attack them. A frightening weapon to behold indeed.

Staggering to his feet Torwald wiped away blood from his chin. He had been a warrior in his youth. Had fought against the Frost Giants on Midgard. Signalling the Einherje he drew his Sword. They had been prepared for a refusal.

"Odin, son of Bor", he declared. "We hereby declare you unfit to rule Asgard on grounds of treason against the Realm. For putting the Realm in immediate peril through your actions you are hereby removed from your position as king. Your successor will be named in due time according to our laws and without your influence and input."

He waited. Watching as the old man sneered and aimed Gungnir at him again. Only to stifle a sigh of relief when the strike failed. The dubiously named Odin Force had failed. By law, Odin was no longer king of Asgard. Realisation crossed the former King's face. He let out a growl before vanishing in thin air.

Gungnir clattering to the ground.

Sitting down Torwald breathed out. This was far from over. Not with Odin at large. But at least they could avoid immediate danger and damage. 

"Make preparations", he ordered. "I will deliver these news to their highnesses myself."


	19. Chapter 19

He looked up from his book as Thor approached him. His brother was wearing a frown and seemed concerned. 

"What can I do for you?" Loki said.

"It is about Jarnsaxa. Could you..."

"Ah!" Across the room Sigyn let out a startled shout, drawing the Trickster's attention. She was clutching her stomach and fluid fell from her body onto the floor. That was all it took to make the Raven rise, shove his brother out of the way and hurry to his wife. Steadying her as she swayed a bit.

"Sigyn?" he asked worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

"I... ah..." the black-haired woman let out a moan of pain.

"Her water broke", Stark said. The god zeroed in on the human. "It means that she is in labour."

In labour.

Sigyn was in labour.

The twins! The twins were coming!

"A healer", Loki croaked. "She will need a healer. A midwife. Someone who can help her."

"If you are comfortable with me I have experience", Banner offered. 

Comfortable? Not really. But there wasn't anyone else. It if was possible he didn't want to expose his wife to more mortals than necessary. Going out on secret dates was very different from having assist during her labour.

"If you would", he said faintly. The doctor guided them down in the Tower and instructed both of them to change clothes. Her into some kind of flimsy dress and him into some blue monstrosity. Normally the god of mischief would have made a stink about it. Not now. Not when his wife was in labour with _his_ children. What did clothes matter when your own children were about to be born.

Sigyn let out a blood curling scream that ended in a groan and half a sob. Loki took her hand and soothed her best he could. There were magic that blocked pain but he had never used it in this situation. Best not to experiment. 

"Alright", Banner said. "I need to check your dilation to determine how far along you are. Do any of you know if Asgardians have a quicker or slower labour?"

"I'm not a healer but to my knowledge it is quick", the god said. "If it is quicker than for mortals I don't know."

"Some first time mothers can be in labours for over twenty-four hours."

"Then it is quicker. I'd say that around three to four hours is considered long. But the circumstances matter. Some women can hold out for longer until they are safe and have access to help."

"How... never mind. Sigyn, your dilation is about six centimeter. Once your reach ten you should be good to go."

"Wonderful", she panted. "When is that?"

"Judging by the rate of your contractions, half an hour to the hour. Loki, you should feed her shaved ice to keep her hydrated. Do you want me to call sometime to bring some."

"No need, just fetch me a bowl and a spoon", the god received the items and used his natural born abilities to create flakes of ice. He then gently fed them to his wife. All while murmuring encouraging words. When she complained about the taste he secretly added flavoured syrup. Because it was magic involved each spoon had a different flavour. About thirty minutes later Banner returned and checked the dilation again.

"Alright", he said. "You are fully dilated and your contractions are about a minute apart. When the next contraction hits I want you to push. Can you do that, Sigyn?"

"Contraction, push. Got it", she said through gritted teeth. The next moment she let out a growl that turned into a roar. Sweat matted her hair but her expression was fierce. Determined. And Loki loved her all the more for it.

"Good, keep it up. Remember to breathe. That's good. I can see the head of the first baby now."

After a long stretch filled with nothing but Sigyn's growls and groans a tiny cry filled the room. The mortal quickly wrapped the child in a soft blanket before handing it to Loki.

"Number one is a boy", the doctor said. "Number two is on their way."

Looking down on his first born the Trickster was awed. He had a son. A beautiful baby boy. Then a second cry joined the first and his wife was handed a baby.

"Congratulations, you have two boys", the mortal said with a smile. "Now it is just the afterbirth then we should clean them up and dress them properly."

Loki didn't really listen. He placed the boy he held on his wife's chest so both babies could nurse. His wife had an amazed expression as she watched them eat. Love was overwhelmingly present in her eyes. 

"They are perfect", the god of mischief said softly. "You all are."

Sigyn smiled up at him. "You should name them", she urged. 

"Hmm... ", touching his first born Loki said: "This is Vali", touching his second born he continued, "and this is Narfi. Lokason."

"Vali and Narfi", she cooed. "My babies. My perfect little babies. My children."

"Our children", the Trickster wasn't prepared to feel tears escaping his eyes. He had rarely cried in his life. And never before out of joy. Chuckling wetly he kissed wife while watching his boys eat. He would keep them safe. No matter the cost.

* * *

Everyone was a little tense until Bruce showed up in the door. He was calm so that had to be a good sign. Right. Tony watched as Thor stilled, waiting for news of his sister-in-law. 

"Two healthy baby boys", the scientist said with a smile. "Loki and Sigyn wish to be left alone for now. And I think that's reasonable."

"Of course", the Thunderer said but he still seemed tense.

"Are you okay there, Thunder Pants?" the engineer said. "I thought you would be happier for your brother."

"I am, Stark. How could I not? I have two nephews."

"You don't sound happy."

"That's..." the god sighed. "It is not that I'm not happy for my brother but I had hoped to ask him something. Now I fear voicing it might overshadow the birth of his children. I don't want that. But I can't shake my concerns."

"Oh... wait, is this about what you were intending to ask him before his wifey went into labour. Something about Jarnsaxa?"

"Yes." Thor glanced at his spouse who had a delighted and excited expression. "I wanted to ask my brother if he could confirm if Jarn is pregnant or not. My fertility magic doesn't work on him."

"You have fertility magic? Since when? And I can see why you don't want to bother baby bro right now. Well, there is another method you can use."

"Another method?"

"Yep. Humans also try to find out if they are pregnant or not, you know. There have been some... creative... methods. But nowadays we just use pregnancy tests. I'm pretty sure Pepper keeps a few in her bathroom. I could fetch a couple for you. They are not always accurate but it is worth giving it a try."

"Thank you, Stark. I hope Lady Pepper blesses you with children in due time."

"Uh, sure. So what about that fertility magic?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an inquiry so I hope some of you wouldn't mind giving me an answer. 
> 
> Would you guys like it if I occasionally shared some of my creative process in these end notes? Not every chapter but occasionally.


	20. Chapter 20

Jarnsaxa eyed the sticks dubiously. He had dutifully peed on both of them and now they were waiting for the result. Supposedly those things were going to tell them if he was pregnant. The Mage understood the reasoning. It was a legitimate possibility after all. He was old enough to have children by a good margin and they were making love often enough. Turning to Loki would have been insensitive considering Sigyn gave birth only a few hours earlier. Neither of the new parents had so far allowed anyone to actually see the babies. Or the parents themselves. Those two were so much alike it wasn't even funny.

One stick made a small bleep and the second one followed a moment later. Picking then up the Snow Giant looked at them. One had two blue lines when there had only been one earlier. The other had a circle. Frowning he still couldn't determine what it meant.

"According to these", Thor said while holding some flimsy paper crammed with text. "Two blue lines is a positive result. So is a circle. A red line or X is negative. What do they say?"

Hands trembled as Jarnsaxa took in the symbols again. Stark had warned that you could get a false positive but on two different tests? Silently he handed them over to his husband. Who looked at them. And promptly started to cry.

"Thor? What's wrong?" The Thunderer swooped him into his arms. Holding him tightly while tears ran down his face. "Thor?"

"I'm so happy", the blond sobbed. "I am just so happy. To have you back in my life after mourning you was a miracle in and off itself. Now you are pregnant. With our child. I thought for sure I had lost any chance of becoming a father when I lost you."

Hearing that the Mage teared up himself. He had never truly given up hope to be found one day. But it had been harsh. He had struggled a lot under the onslaught of abuse heaped on him. Yet at least he had known his husband was still alive. That there was a chance for them to reunite. He couldn't imagine living three hundred years while thinking the love of his life was dead. Even so, that's what Thor had done.

They held onto each other. Marvelling in the new development while confirming once more that they were together again. It took them a good while to just calm down. Then another few minutes to start discussing more practical things surrounding the pregnancy. Most urgent being...

"I don't want to upstage my brother", Thor admitted. "If we announce your pregnancy now it will overshadow the birth of his sons and... I don't want to do that..."

"I agree. He deserves a chance to relish this change without something else taking away attention. But I don't think we should spring this on him later either. What about we tell him in private? Him and Sigyn. Only the two of them."

"That's a pretty good plan", the Thunderer agreed. "I think it can also wait a couple of days until they've had time to settle in."

"A few days shouldn't matter", Jarnsaxa agreed with a smile. He touched Thor's thigh. "In the meanwhile, we could have some... fun..."

The answering grin could have belonged on the god of mischief with how smug it looked. And it was good to see it.

* * *

Moving gently from side to side Loki hummed softly to his son. Narfi was slowly closing his eyes, falling asleep. They were adorable, his boys. Both were a dusty blue with thin heritage lines. It seemed like both had inherited his ability to shapeshift, they would become a healthy pink from time to time, but it was naturally an instinctive skill for now.

Across the room Sigyn was holding Vali, soothing him to sleep as well. For newborns the boys were surprisingly well behaved. If you could call it that when it was about babies. They rarely cried or made a fuss. Not even while being hungry or tired. Nor did they mind their parents fussing over them.

Kissing the tiny face the Trickster felt his heart squeeze almost painfully. He had never known love like this was possible. While he had loved his children even while they were growing inside their mother, holding them were different. Seeing them, hearing them. He loved them like he had never loved anyone or anything. Was this how his mother had felt when she held him for the first time? Odin certainly had not.

Even after Narfi had fallen asleep Loki was reluctant to put him down. But he knew his sons slept better if they were in their cot. Together he and Sigyn placed them gently in bed. Of course they couldn't help but just standing there watching them. He was quite pleased that both boys had inherited his wife's eye colour, since they took after him so much otherwise. 

A knock came on the door. It was almost painful to tear himself from his family. Outside stood Thor.

"They are asleep", the Trickster said defensively. He was still reluctant to show anyone his children. Including his brother. 

"That's okay. I came to talk with you", the oaf said. Closing the door behind him the Raven crossed his arms. "First of all, I wish to congratulate you on the birth of your sons. When you feel ready I hope let me see them."

"Of course. There are more?"

"I just wanted to let you know that with all likelihood Jarnsaxa is pregnant."

Taken aback Loki realised he was actually happy for his brother. He had been there three hundred years ago when the Thunderer had broken down completely following what they had thought were Jarn's death. To hear that the Mage was now expecting meant that both of them had been able to move forward. From their mutual trauma. That didn't mean he wasn't surprised at being told like this.

"That's good news isn't it? Why are you telling me like this?"

"I wanted you to know without taking away attention from you... I've done that enough already."

"Oh, Thor. You are such an idiot", the Trickster chuckled and surprised himself by hugging his oaf of a brother. "It doesn't matter to me. I realised the moment I saw my sons that I never will be the focus of attention again and that I'm perfectly fine with that. My children are the most important thing in my life. But you are allowed to share good news. This _is_ good news."

He huffed a bit when Thor hugged him back fiercely. Making a decision Loki pushed his brother back a bit and opened the door. "Keep your voice down. If you wake them I will stab you."

Surprise, joy and anticipation made the blond's face light up like the sun. Maybe their own relationship could be mended as well. Despite the last few years. He hoped so.

* * *

This wasn't how Steve had wanted the others to find out. But, he should have known better. At least it wasn't Tony who had done something stupid this time.

He and Bucky had been busy making out on the sofa. Both had joked that they were in their second puberty. Filled with horny hormones and unable to spend time alone without it turning into heavy make out sessions or sex. This one had been no different. Had they not been interrupted they would most definitely had gone further. Already clothes had been discarded and hands fondling strong muscle. 

They didn't have soft bodies. Both knew this and somehow that made them even hornier for each other. Second puberty indeed.

Unfortunately they had been interrupted by their apartment door slamming open. And then a voice had called out.

"Hey, Cap? Have you seen my... Holy Fuck!" Clint had walked into the living room without waiting for an invite. Only to get an eyeful of the two super soldiers being a tangle of limbs. Leaving no doubt to what they were doing. The archer had let out a yelp and literally fled the room. Prompting Steve and Bucky to hurriedly put on their clothes, running after him. Unfortunately the time it took to get dressed again had been enough. 

"Considering that they apparently put on a mishmash of each other's clothes, I believe you", Tony said, sipping his coffee. "Good for you, Cap. Let me know if you need any condoms."

The soldier groaned. This was why he didn't want to tell Tony. Because the engineer was guaranteed to put his nose where it didn't belong.

"I rather have lub", Bucky said calmly. Acting like this didn't bother him. The set of his shoulders said otherwise. 

"Oh? Alright."

Breathing out Steve was relieved that no one was making a big deal out of it. Until he realised Clint was still having a freak out. Prattling to Natasha about how "Cap is gay and OH MY FREAKING GODS!" while the spy gave him a disapproving look.

"I'm not gay", the soldier said angrily. "I don't have a word for it but... well... it is Bucky."

"I'm with you on that, Stevie", the brunet said. "It is not about being gay or whatever. It is about us."

"Either way, that was not something for you to tell, Clint. Nor should you have barged in without knocking."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry", the archer grumbled. "How was I supposed to know you two would be... doing that..."

"That's the point of knocking!"

"I don't see why you are so surprised, Legolas", Tony said, still drinking his coffee. "It was pretty obvious that they had the hots for each other. I'm only surprised that they were already a thing. I thought for sure that they were missing each others' signals."

Steve sighed. At least his team didn't make that big of a deal out of it. Bucky placed an arm around his shoulder. "You realise I'm going to start to kiss you around the others, right", he said with a grin.

"Jerk", the blond said fondly.

"Punk." 

Honestly, he took some pleasure in the reactions as the two kissed. Never say Steve Rogers was above some petty revenge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To me, writing is a craft. Like all crafts it is something that comes with tools. If you take the time to learn what those tools are and how to use them, your writing will improve as a result. Unfortunately I've met a lot of people who view writing as more of an artform. Making them think that you don't need to make an effort to learn the ins and outs of the craft. As a result, their writing tend to be more shallow and they struggle to improve. 
> 
> I have always been telling stories. My mom has told me I made a book about angels when I was three. I don't remember, naturally, and it was likely something very simple considering my age. But it is still a significant part of my life. Even when I played I used to tell stories. My dolls and toys became actors in increasingly elaborate stories. I didn't realise this wasn't how children typically play until I was no longer a child myself. When I was in my early teens I made my first attempt at writing a novel. 
> 
> While I have a lot of instincts for writing I have also made efforts to improve. Of course being an avid reader has helped. Me being the type to analyse stories also helps. But I've also taken courses. Listened to established authors in different forums. I even went and got a degree in Creative writing. The last one has impacted my writing the most. Not only did I spend three years (European standards for bachelor degrees are three years) going to lectures. I got to interact with other writers. People who approach stories differently than me. Who had lived different lives than me. And we gave each other feedback and advice. This also built my confidence in my own ability. I have even manage to find a free lance gig as a writer despite being otherwise unemployed. Though writing articles like that still feels a bit weird 😅 not my usual topics... 
> 
> When it comes to fanfiction it was something I started writing because I needed the outlet. By that point I had been unemployed for a while and my last job had been pretty bad. So my mental health wasn't in a good place. So, I started to write. Fanfiction was easier because it came with less pressure and the nearly instant response boosted me as well. That was two years ago and I'm still amazed at the response I've received. Many of my readers started with one story and then then they continued to the next alongside me. It is quite humbling and that support is what allows me to keep writing. 
> 
> But because I didn't start out as a fanfiction writer the way I'm writing is a result of years upon years of working to reach a professional level. By writing everyday I've managed to both sharpen those skills further while improving even further. Truthfully though, the style I use in fanfics is rather different from how I write when creating a story from scratch. And I'm okay with that.


	21. Chapter 21

Stepping out of the Bifrost Torwald wasn't prepared for what he saw. Last time he had been on Midgard mortals had lived in huts. Cooking meals over fires and the villages held a few handfuls. This was something else entirely. Tall buildings reaching toward the sky. Vehicles moving almost as fast as a skiff and filling the world with noise. Even from where he had been positioned he could see large throngs of people. His current position wasn't particularly pleasant. Standing on a tall building that overlooked his surroundings. 

Carefully he approached the windows facing the plattform and knocked.

" _How can I help you, sir?_ " a cultivated voice said.

"I'm seeking their highnesses prince Loki and prince Thor. My name is Torwald. I have something important to discuss with them."

It was quiet for a long time until a door opened and a man waved him in. A mortal by the look of him. Short, with brown hair and the most peculiar beard.

"Why are Asgardians so freaking tall?" the man muttered to himself. "They are downstairs. If you have any bad intentions I would say my prayers because neither of them would take that lightly."

"I have only come to talk", Torwald assured. "You should have met my daughter a while back, Sif."

"Hmm... oh yeah! The Xena chick. So you are her dad, huh?" The mortal studied him in a way that was reminiscent of prince Loki. "Names Tony Stark, aka Iron Man. This is the Avengers Tower."

Ah. So this were the humans he had heard about. Those who had defended Earth against the Chitauri. Clever of the second Prince to hide here. They entered a metal box, there was an odd sensation of movement and when the box opened the outside was different. Waiting for him were the princes of Asgard.

"Torwald", Thor greeted with some warmth. Loki offered no such thing. His green eyes were hard and cold.

"Your highnesses", the Councillor said and bowed. "I have both important news of Asgard and something to discuss with both of you."

"Let's here it then", the god of mischief said darkly. 

"The Council has removed Odin from the throne", both started at this, "and unfortunately he managed to escape."

"Escape?" The Thunderer said, frowning. "You mean you sought to have him imprisoned?"

"Your father's actions has put Asgard in grave danger, your highness. The Council removed him on charges of treason against the Realms."

"I see. That's why you are here. The throne of Asgard is empty and Odin is at large", prince Loki relaxed a bit. "At least that mean that you won't attempt to capture me."

"You should never have been imprisoned, your highness. Not only do your status offer you immunity, any investigation would likely have proven you didn't act by choice. Odin ignored our laws in so many ways. Especially when it concerned you."

"Is this where you offer me the throne? Again?"

Torwald stopped a smile. Loki was sharp and very intelligent. "Sif did tell me that Lady Sigyn was pregnant. I can only assume that your child has been born", he said.

"She has given birth to two boys, yes."

"That would make you the most eligible for the throne since you have heirs."

The brothers exchanged a look. Thor took a deep breath. 

"Jarnsaxa is pregnant. It is early stages still but as a Jotun he is unlikely to suffer a miscarriage." Closing his open jaw the Councillor stared at the oldest prince. "Maybe we should have them come here..."

As they waited Torwald was offered a seat that he took eagerly. He was still hurting from the altercation with Odin. Two people joined them at the same time. Lady Sigyn carrying two newborns. And Jarnsaxa. Not that he had doubted his daughter but seeing the Snow Giant alive was still remarkable. Older. More worn. But alive. Rising the god's approached their spouses, speaking to them softly.

"Councillor Torwald", the god of mischief said. "This is my sons, Vali and Narfi." Two babies eyed their surroundings with curiosity. Two Jotun blue babies. That could pose a problem.

"And you already know Jarnsaxa, my consort", the Thunderer said, placing an arm around the slim shoulders.

"Ah, yes. About that. The Council has decided to elevate the marriage to an equal one. Making Jarnsaxa a prince of Asgard in his own right." The Snow Giant blinked in surprise and curled up against his husband. "We wanted that from the beginning but Odin was opposed. All of his actions in hindsight are... odd... to say the least. We still don't know why he was so against it."

"I might have an idea", the Jotun said. "When he... did what he did to me he said he refused to let a half-Jotun rule Asgard."

"That's ridiculous! Odin himself is half-Jotun!" Torwald watched as all four remaining royals reacted with surprise. "Your paternal grandmother, Bestla, was Jotun. Like you Prince Loki she was a shapeshifter."

"I see", the Trickster said softly. His eyes were still hard but now they were calculating. "May I offer a suggestion?"

"Of course!"

"A decision like this can't be made without some careful consideration. And since Asgard's throne can't be empty I suggest that our mother rule as a regent until further notice."

"You want the... Queen... to rule."

"It is a sound suggestion", Thor said. "I agree with my brother. We need to think this through properly. And dicuss it between ourselves."

"Ah, of course. Yes, it is a sound solution. I shall return to Asgard at once."

* * *

"Insufferable man", Loki muttered as soon as the Bifrost has vanished a second time. "He doesn't even realise his own behaviour."

"He means well", Thor said and sighed. "But you are right."

"Um... what was the problem?" Stark asked. "Actually, who is he?"

"Torwald, son of Snurt. A council member and Sif's father", the Trickster said. "You are not familiar with Asgardian biases so you probably didn't notice but we did."

"He doesn't really view Jotun as equals", Jarnsaxa explained. "The Council may have decided to make me equal as a marriage partner but that's because it is a good idea politically. Not because he think I'm actually an equal."

"He reacted to seeing my children being blue, despite knowing that my true form is a darker blue. That's just how Frost Giants look."

"He is also biased against women", Sigyn said. "He shows the appropriate respect and never say anything wrong. But he can sound a bit condescending while talking to you."

"I'm starting to get what you mean", the mortal said. "He listened to Thor but not to you despite Thor just agreeing with you. For someone who just offered you a throne that's..."

"I don't think it is on purpose", Thor said with a sigh. "But that makes it worse. For either of us to take the throne right now would be... foolish. The council have a little too much power from having unseated the king."

Stark snapped fingers. "That's why you suggested that your mom take over for now. She is familiar with the job and it creates some space between this Council unseating the king and either of you taking on the job."

"Indeed", Loki said and picked up one twin, holding the child close, breathing in his scent. "Returning to Asgard would also put us in danger. Odin might be gone but his poison isn't. But if we remain here and work on shifting opinion, we can then safely return."

"How can you shift opinion from Earth?"

"Using Sif and the bumbling three. The four of them hold a lot of regard in Asgard. Among both the warrior class and the common people. Mother will also be able to help. That way we can build a support around us."

"Alright. So you will all stay for a while? Good to know. Better open accounts for you then. Let me know if you need anything."

The god of mischief looked down at Vali. He was determined that his boys would not only be safe but also never have to feel ashamed. There would be no hiding their heritage. Asgard's weakness was its ruling system. So, the best idea could be to simply change the system. That way all of them would be free.


	22. Chapter 22

He wasn't ignoring Thor as per se, he just didn't pay attention to his brother. This was a conversation they needed to have but he was very reluctant. Making him focus on just about _everything_ else. Vali sleeping in his arms was a good excuse for his distraction but not a very good one. By the kitchen Rogers and Barnes were engaged in friendly bickering. A weird way to flirt for sure. At least Loki assumed it was flirting, judging by the soft smiles they gave each other.

"You can't run away from this, brother", the oaf insisted. "We need to talk about this."

"Fine. Let's make it simple. I don't want the throne. It is in fact very unlikely that I will have any proper support if I do so. Going by Torwald's reaction the Council would insist I hide my sons' blue skin, which I refuse to do. One generation being lied to is enough."

"It is an odd thing to react to", the blond warrior agreed. "Especially if Father is indeed half-Jotun." It was a sign of maturity that the Thunderer didn't shy away from his roots while not letting them control him.

"It wouldn't surprise me if they have convinced themselves that I can't really be Jotun when I'm not looking like one. My sons shatter that illusion."

"You have good points. But... I don't want to be king either. Jarnsaxa was abused by Asgardians. Father gave them permission but they still choose to do it. The way they treated him... he can't hide his features. To take the throne would put him in danger again."

"So we are left with a dilemma. Both of us has good reasons to not want to take the throne. A turnabout certainly."

"The Council won't be happy of we tell them this. Mother might be able to rule for a while but not in the long run." Thor reached out carefully and placed a gentle finger on Vali's head. "By the time I'm Father they will have demanded an answer. Please tell me you have a plan, Loki."

"I do but it will be a miserable thing short term."

"Tell me anyway."

"There is a part of the law that allow joint ruling as a way to avoid civil war. If two contenders for the throne has equal claim they can become joint rulers."

"But neither of us want to be king?"

"That's why I said it will be miserable short term. The goal would be to establish the form of rule found here on Midgard. Democracy."

Loki smirked when his brother frowned in confusion. "We start out small, having villages vote for someone to lead them, smaller polls, voting for members to the council."

"But the council is already full..."

"Of mostly old men. We could easily argue that the people needs a voice too. Alternatively we establish a second council consisting of representatives from the guilds. The point is to teach Asgard how to think for themselves. All while we work to change public opinions regarding other races. By ruling together we can cover different things while working towards this goal. Ultimately we should be able to step down while Asgard rules itself. But it will take a few decades at least."

The oaf was quiet for a while. Deep in thought. 

"What if we can buy time until then? Letting Mother rule for a while?"

"We can do that. By presenting the Council with a bigger problem."

"Father?"

"Odin certainly belongs on the list of problems but I'm talking about Thanos. We could easily argue that our duties forces us to remain on Midgard until the Titan is defeated. To defend the Nexus of the Nine Realms."

"You might not _want_ to be king, brother, but you certainly have the brain for it."

"...thank you... brother."

Loki's attention was drawn to his son as the boy sneezed in his sleep. A fee decades of misery would be worth it of it meant his children could live freely, happily, for millennia to come. 

* * *

Pulling off his shirt while trying to step out of his jeans while also keep kissing Bucky was a bit tricky. He stumbled around a bit and grabbed his fella. It was due to the brunet doing the exact same thing that he didn't feel embarrassed. They lost their balance and tumbled onto the bed. Hands going everywhere. Kisses, hot and frantic. Steve didn't feel anything other than desire as he took of his underwear, grabbing both of their members in his hand.

"Ah, fuck..." Bucky moaned and rummaged beneath a pillow. Pulling out a bottle. Tony had delivered and equipped their apartment with all sorts of things. Including several bottles of lube. Some lube were squeezed in between them, some he poured into his metal hand. Pulling the soldier closer the former sergeant pushed two fingers passed Steve's ring of muscle. Making the blond groan in pleasure. They didn't really have a designated role in their relationship. Letting go of their members he poured some more lube into his own hand and started to work on Bucky's ass.

Moaning into their kisses they fingered each other while their erections were trapped between their bodies. The friction heightening the pleasure.

"I love you, Bucky", Steve murmured against the other's neck, orgasm mounting. "I love you so much."

"Me too, Stevie. Me too", the brunet panted and started to tremble as he spilled. Taking the soldier with him. Pressed close together they just breathed for a while. Being super soldiers meant that their stamina was way better than normal. That was also true when having sex. Pulling his lover on top of him Steve spread his legs, an obvious invite. Nothing else was needed. 

They didn't have roles. Whoever wanted to be on the bottom would be that time, other times it would be the other way around. 

Bucky kissed him fiercely while carefully pushing inside. Steve wouldn't say he preferred analsex to the other things they did. It wasn't more pleasurable than using fingers or mutual maturation. What made him crave it was the intimacy of the act. Trusting someone with your body, being entrusted the body of someone else. And both of them was willing to be on either end of that trust. 

"Buck... ah! Hah... mmm!" Pulling his best friend and lover in for another kiss he counted himself lucky indeed. 

* * *

Adjusting her nightgown Sigyn slipped underneath the cover. Loki was deeply asleep for once. Soft breaths whispered over her skin as she scooted closer. Nearby her children were sleeping just as soundly after having been fed. Despite all that had happened and the dangers to come, she was happy. Her husband treated her as an absolute equal. If he was rather protective, well, what was wrong with that? It never went to far and he didn't try to control her. At all. A rare thing for an Asgardian marriage.

The only other she had seen treat their spouse with the same amount of respect were Thor. And she would have gone crazy if her husband fawned that much over her. Granted, Jarnsaxa seemed to like it. Relish it even. Their long separation played a part but something told her they had always been like that. With the Mage pregnant the Thunderer was fawning even more over him.

Loki pulled her closer in his sleep, burying his nose in her hair. Smiling to herself Sigyn cuddles closer to her husband. Thanking the Norns for everything she had received in her life. No matter what happened, she would stand by her husband and her children. Nothing could test her loyalty to the man who had so completely stolen her heart.


	23. Chapter 23

Sighing Fandral massaged his back. He had spent the whole day on his feet. Talking. Or rather, listening. Exactly how the letter had reached them he had no idea. But apparently Thor wanted them to go around just talking. Listening. Whatever. At least it was not scorching anymore. While Winters were mild on Asgard they were still chill. No, Autumn and Spring was more his thing.

"We are going to get a bite at the tavern", Sif told him and gestured. Hogun and Volstagg was already waiting at the door. The blond nodded and followed her. Inside was a clean floor and a well lit room. The barkeep greeted them with a nod as they took a table.

"I'm starving", the huge man whined. "We missed several meals today!"

"Several?" Fandral lifted an eyebrow in amusement. "My voluminous friend, we missed _lunch_."

"And brunch and afternoon tea. _And_ first supper."

"You would eat constantly if you could."

"Enough", Sif said sourly. "What did you get?"

"Most people are positive towards the Queen's regency", Hogun said in a soft rumble. "They are a bit suspicious of the claims that Jarnsaxa is still alive. Opinions are split on Loki and most hope Lady Sigyn is still alive and well. Some suggesting she should be handed to Thor instead."

"I really doubt that would work", Volstagg protested. "You just give away someone else's wife! Not even Loki's."

"Especially not Loki's", the shield maiden said and accepted a tankard from a bar maid. Ordering food while she was at it. "He would tear the Realms apart for her sake. Literally."

"We knew Sigyn was fond of him. It goes both ways then?" Fandral asked.

"Fond doesn't cover it. He is devoted to her. Completely. Not that it matters. Jarnsaxa is still alive and, according to my father, pregnant. Sooner or later he will return to Asgard."

Their food arrived and they ate in exhausted silence. It had really been a trying day. Listening to people complain about everything was annoying. And people complained a lot. A conversation from the nearby table drew the blond's attention. Three burly men, one was missing several teeth, another lacked an ear and the third had only one eye. A different eye than Odin, thankfully. 

"Seems like that little Niflheim Jotun filth is still alive", No Teeth grumbled.

"And the Frost Giant is at large", One Eye spat. One Ear just ate his stew without joining the conversation. 

"I really thought the All-Father would kill that one", No Teeth growled. "Why was he even brought to Asgard? Should have bashed in his head as a baby."

"True, true. Voln? You are not saying anything."

"I'm eating", One Ear said. "And thinking."

"About what?"

"Why I am still friends with either of you assholes." One Ear, Voln, stood. Grabbing both men by the collar. "My mum was Jotun you jackasses. How dare you talk about my mum's race like that?"

He threw them across the room and then sat down again. Fandral returned to his own meal. An idea forming in his head. If Odin and this man had Jotun blood, how many others did as well? The job requested of the Warrior's Three and Sif was to change opinion. What if the key to that was finding those who had incentive to have it changed.

Rising the blond approach the now alone man.

"Good evening. Voln was it? The name is Fandral the Dashing. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and..."

* * *

A Jotun pregnancy was shorter than the one of the other races. The harshness of both Jotunheim and Niflheim meant it was safer to be pregnant for only six months instead of the usual nine. That also meant that the progression was quicker. Which was why Jarn had a visible swell at three months. While not huge it was still easily seen.

Petting him stomach the Mage was very pleased with this visual confirmation. He was going to have a baby. Larger hands joined his own and he leaned back against Thor. They were taking another bath together. It had turned out to be a good way to be intimate without making love. Jarn sighed happily and rested his head against his husband. Who chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"You are adorable."

"Mmm. I like hearing you say that." A flutter against the inside of his stomach distracted him for a moment. It was a very alien sensation. But at least it meant that his baby was doing well. Sadly, the movements couldn't be felt from the outside yet.

"You are adorable", Thor kissed his neck and let his hands travel from the swell to Jarnsaxa's thighs. Caressing the pale skin. "The most beautiful creature in the whole universe. I am the luckiest man alive to be with such an amazing person as you."

"Nnhh... if you want to make love we should get out and use the bed."

Instead of answering the Thunderer stood easily, lifting the Mage into his arms. Using a simple Rune the Jotun dried them off so that they wouldn't have to stop. He was placed very gently on top of the bed and more kisses showered him. Spreading his legs eagerly Jarnsaxa moaned as his husband pushed inside. Being a Snow Giant meant that he self-lubricated. Since they were a single sex species. A useful thing in this situation. 

He had never known anyone else like this and neither did he want to. Already during their wedding night had he glimpsed a future full of pleasure and joy. As long as they were together that was. 

"You are beautiful, Jarn", Thor said in soft moans as he thrust. "So beautiful. So adorable. I love you. I love you."

"Ah! Hah.... nnnh! Yes! Thor! Thor! I love you, I love you!" Grabbing the blond hair the Mage demanded kisses and dug his fingers into the broad back. "You are mine! Mine!"

"Aye, love. I'm yours. Now and forever."

Jarnsaxa would never again take this embrace for granted. But he would cherish it, every single time. Relishing in their love. Now and forever. 

* * *

Panting Loki kissed his wife before rolling off her. They had found a rare moment where they could enjoy some intimacy. Both boys asleep and no chores. It was Valhalla. Sigyn snuggled up to him and drew circles with her fingers.

"What does it feel like?" she asked. 

"What do you refer to?"

"Being with me. With a woman. What is it like?"

"Hmm... it is hard to explain... why so sudden?"

"It is nothing, just... you have been with men, as a woman, right?"

"Well... a couple of times many years ago..."

"I guess I'm just curious. You know what it is like to be on my end but I don't know what it is like to be on yours."

"Would you like to?" She frowned at him and he tried to show that he was serious. "It would have to wait until you are no longer nursing but my abilities allow me to change the appearance of someone else. Making you into a man for an evening wouldn't be a problem. Not when I once turned Thor into a frog."

Her grey eyes became wide. Loki kissed her gently and pulled her closer. She relaxed against him.

"Would you really be fine with that?" she asked carefully. 

"It would still be with me so I don't see why not. If it would make you happy than that's good enough for me."

Truthfully he could see himself enjoying it, them changing roles for one evening. Maybe even more than once, depending on her experience. Not everyone handled a gender shift well. Still, it would have to wait. The boys came first after all.


	24. Chapter 24

Dragging himself from the workshop was a major accomplishment in his own opinion. Going on benders wasn't as easy as they had once been. Fighting of exhaustion he aimed for the fridge only to collide with the counter. Moving from there felt like an impossible task.

"Stark, I would appreciate it if you could move out of the way. Otherwise I can't make breakfast for my wife." Grunting Tony shifted to the side and barely took note of Loki passing him. "Really now. What have you been doing the last few days to end up in this state?"

"...build..."

"What was that?"

"...making...suit..."

"You are intelligible right now."

Cool fingers touched the engineer's face and he recoiled. Feeling like someone had dunked him in cold water. Making him more awake than before.

"Whoa! That was awesome! Now I can go for another five hours at least!"

"No you can't", the Trickster said calmly as he mixed some eggs in a bowl. "All I've done is giving you some clarity. Enough to actually sleep in a bed. You will collapse in less than an hour."

"Oh... man, I really thought you had the solution for sleep deprivation."

"There is one, it is called sleep."

"Very funny."

"Not really, I'm the one with two newborns yet you are sleeping even less than Sigyn and I combined."

Tony decided he wouldn't answer that. The comparison was obviously unfair, since Loki was a literal god. Who knew how much sleep he actually needed. He startled when a plate was placed in front of him. It contained some scrambled egg and fried ham. A glass of milk was added. Looming up at the Trickster the engineer could only see his back as the other seemed to be making more food. There was a fork on the edge of the plate.

It was such a simple gesture. A very kind gesture. One that seemed out of character for the dark prince. But at the same time, he was cooking breakfast for his wife.

Picking up the fork Tony ate everything on his plate. It was delicious. He then dragged himself up to the penthouse and collapsed on his bed. Sleeping without dreams.

* * *

Pushing Steve down on the bed Bucky climbed on top of him. Straddling him. The blond huffed but smiled nonetheless. Bending down the former sergeant kissed his boyfriend eagerly. He freaking loved sex. It felt good and when it was with someone you loved, well... it got even better. 

Their kissed for a good minute before he sat up again to pull off his shirt and take off his underwear. His fella followed suit. Making them naked. Stretching out on top of Steve the brunet reached under a pillow. Taking out a small bottle as he kissed the inviting neck. Pouring some into his hand he started to work on his own ass. The angle wasn't very good though. 

"You do it", he huffed.

"Gladly", the Punk said and poured some lube into his hand he got to work. Bucky kept kissing and touching. Groaning and moaning. He knew his lover didn't really enjoy one thing above another. Even going all the way was just another expression of intimacy to him. The former soldier felt almost addicted to it. He couldn't get enough of it. If his boyfriend didn't feel like being on the bottom he would immediately accept that role instead. Being done or being the one doing, he didn't care.

Sitting up he guided the stiff member inside his body, letting out a needy moan. Man he was such a bitch sometimes, always ready to be fucked in the ass. Well, at least both got what they wanted. He liked being on top too so, hey, all good.

Steve sat up himself and grabbed Bucky around the waist. Kissing and sucking the brunet's neck. Then the ass flipped them. Making the former sergeant huff as he hit the mattress. 

"Punk", he said fondly and pulled him down for a heated kiss. 

"Jerk", the blond teased and thrust his hips. Drawing a moan from Bucky's lips. "That feel good?"

"That feel fucking amazing, Steve. I love you."

"I love you too." That gentle smile was cheating. Who could resist it? Certainly not him. Wrapping himself around the broad back of his best friend and lover he glued their lips together. All while more moans and groans were drawn from his.

Sex was great. But that was because he could feel the love surround them in its own little bubble. He never wanted to lose that.

* * *

Stretching as he walked into the shared kitchen he tried to stifle a yawn. Bucky had kept him up most of the night. Suddenly utterly insatiable. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Steve was just feeling it the next day.

"Good morning, Captain", Thor greeted and saluted with his glass of juice. "How are you this fine morning?"

"I'm alright. Just a bit sleepy."

"Ah, yes. Such thing can occur when you have someone to make love with."

Feeling a blush start on his cheeks the solider hurried to the fridge. There were some leftovers from before and he heated them in the microwave. A bit heavy for breakfast but a sandwich never seemed to cut it.

"Is Jarnsaxa still sleeping?" The Jotun usually never left the Thunderer's side. So not seeing him was a bit unusual. 

"He joined Sigyn and my brother on an outing. Loki insisted it would be good for him. The twins are of course with them as well."

"Of course. Getting some fresh air and going outside is definitely a good idea. Not that New York provide that much of fresh air but still."

"Indeed." Thor returned to his meal and Steve sat down as well. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Then the soldier couldn't take it anymore.

"I understand that your marriage was arranged. How did you go from strangers to devoted spouses? If you don't mine me asking."

"I don't mind at all. Much of it was thanks to Jarn. He was quite taken with me and wanted to spend as much time together as possible. Saying that he wanted to admire his handsome husband as much as possible."

Snorting the blond poured some milk into his glass. "I can see how that might get to you." The Thunderer smiled and seemed to be reminiscing.

"He wasn't fazed at all with his new circumstances. Happily joining me in bed and following me around. Listening to me ramble and simply watch me. Making me listen to him in turn. We are very different people, Jarn and I. Loki and Sigyn are terrifyingly similar but we are not. Yet, somehow we discovered that we fitted together. The things we want from each other is the things we don't have ourselves. It didn't take me long to fall head over heels for him. And then I realised I was married to the person I loved. It was such a joyful and amazing feeling. One that I still feel to this day."

Steve was taken aback by the proclamation. Thor could sometimes come across as flippant and only feel on the surface. Yet here he laid out his heart and proving that beneath the easy going surface was a man that felt strongly. Whose emotions ran deep. That was how he could keep love and forgive his brother even when he had believed the same dangerous. It was why he took his father's betrayal so hard. And it was the reason he had never stopped loving a man he had believed dead.

Feeling anxious all of a sudden the soldier stood, put away his dishes and hurried to his floor. In the doorway he collided with Bucky. Who seemed half-asleep as he gave the blond a smile. Anxiety melted away as Steve pulled the other into his arms. Into a soft kiss.

"I love you so, so much", he said. The brunet dropped his head on Steve's shoulder and answered the hug. Still dazed from sleep but pleased with his current position. "I love you, Bucky. If only we could get married..."

"Mmm... that would be nice..." Bucky murmured. "I could be James Buchanan Rogers. I like the sound of that..."

" _I apologise if I'm interrupting, Captain_ ", Jarvis said from the ceiling. " _But same-sex marriages is actually legal in New York State. If you would like to get married it is completely possible._ "

Well. That woke the former sergeant up. Steve grunted as he was squeezed. 

"Steve. We are going to get married and I won't hear any protest coming from you!" Bucky said fiercely. 

"I am okay with that."

The kiss was sweet. Not nearly long enough. But sweet. Filled with promises. 


	25. Chapter 25

Sitting down after a long day Frigga began undoing her hair. A handmaiden could have helped her but she liked doing this kind of thing for herself. Ruling Asgard was tiring but satisfying. She was very grateful to her boys. Allowing her this opportunity. Even if it meant she didn't get a chance to see them.

Humming to herself she missed the figure appearing behind her until she saw him in her mirror. Turning abruptly the Queen of Asgard felt a chill go through her. Because there stood her husband. Their marriage had not been nullified or ended. Odin was bedraggled. Thinner than before and dirty. The eyepatch was missing, making him look deranged.

"My wife", he rasped, coming closer. Frigga stood and grabbed her dagger. "My beautiful, loyal wife. Always on my side through everything."

"Your foolish wife who believed her husband above her own children. Who believed you were wise", she hissed and drew the blade. The single eye went to the blade. Anger became visible. "I know what you did. To both of them."

"Foolish woman", Odin growled and stalked towards her. She had never been afraid of her husband. Until now. Moving away from a vanity she held the dagger in front of her. The hilt against her pinky. Once she had taught Loki to fight. Once she had been a warrior herself. And yet it took all her willpower to avoid shaking.

"You knew Loki was innocent when you imprisoned him. You intend to kill his children and likely Sigyn alongside them. You made Thor believe Jarnsaxa was dead."

"Silence! Don't you dare oppose me!"

"Or what? What else can you do to me, Odin? You have driven both my sons away. Hurt them immensely. You have betrayed all of Asgard."

"I can kill you for your disobedience!"

"Do that and proceeded to everyone what a coward you are. A coward who would kill his own grandchildren. And for what? To prove a point?"

"Don't test me, Frigga!"

"Again. Or what? What could you possibly hoped to achieve with your schemes? Why hide Jarnsaxa away? Why go after Loki's children?"

"That Niflheim filth needed to learn his place", the former king spat. Flecks of white on his lips. "Living like the animal he is! No half-Jotun shall defile Asgard."

"You mean like yourself?"

Odin growled and launched at her. Frigga swept her arm and caught him across the face with the blade. He screamed in pain and indignation. Despite shaking she went after him, aiming for his throat. Before she could he had disappeared. 

Her legs lost their strength and she collapsed on the floor. Thankful that no one was around to see her. The dagger clattered on the stone. Regret and guilt heavy in her heart. Oh, how she had failed her sons by letting Odin get his way.

She sat there for a good while, shaking, until she could stand up again. Her rule was by the grace of Thor and Loki. Not her role as wife. Come morning she would demand that the council would release her from her marriage. If not, they could try to rule Asgard on their own while she would join her sons in exile. 

* * *

Steve had approached Tony about needing documents in order to get married. Tony being Tony started planning. Both men made it abundantly clear that they didn't want a wedding. This was about them promising the future to each other. That didn't mean there couldn't be a party. Everyone liked parties. Right? And gifts. Everyone liked getting gifts. Also, didn't Loki and Sigyn say that they didn't get any form of celebration. Ha! Two birds with one stone. 

Once he got a date he started preparing. Ordering catering from a forties style diner and a Nordic hotel chain. Getting decorations wasn't a problem and he didn't need a venue. The party would be held on the common floor. It was when he was trying to get his hands on a wedding cake that he ran into trouble. 

"Hi, I would like to order a wedding cake for my friends. With their names on the side and cake toppers?"

_"That shouldn't be a problem. What are their names?"_

"Steve and James. One is blond and the other is a brunet."

_"...they are men?"_

"Um... yeah?"

_"I'm sorry but we don't make cake for faggots."_

The phone clicked in his ear. He called several other bakeries and got similar responses. Slowly he was getting really, really pissed. By the tenth rejection he was beyond fuming. Throwing on a suit he took one of his sport cars and drew downtown. At the first bakery he parked and went inside. It was a fairly busy place. Probably because it doubled as a café.

"Hi", he told the nervous girl at the register. "I have to male friends that are getting married to each other in ten days. I want to buy them a fucking wedding cake."

"Um...", the poor girl probably had no idea why he was being a jerk. Tony took a deep breath.

"Sorry. I have been calling around bakeries across New York and every single one refused because my friends are a same-sex couple. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Ah, no it is understandable. Same thing happened to my brother", the cashier said. "This is Pride friendly bakery though." She pointed and the engineer immediately felt guilty for being so short with her. Because there were flags everywhere in the shop. Pride flags, the lesbian flag, the gay flag, the bi flag, trans flag, and several more he had never seen before.

Talk about getting lucky.

"How come I couldn't find you online?"

"We keep a low profile. Otherwise we risk vandalism."

"That's... messed up. Alright. So. Wedding cake. I'd like their names of the side and cake toppers. One blond and one brunet." The girl started scribbling furiously. "Their names are Steve and James. Though now that I think about it, make James 'Bucky' instead."

The girl paused and looked up at him. "And you name, sir..."

"Tony Stark."

She looked at her notes and seemed to realise something. Lowering her voice she hissed. "Captain America is getting married to his childhood friend?!"

"Let's keep it a secret", Tony winked. "Before I leave, could I get a large coffee to go and a bagel?"

"Oh, of course. What flavours do you want in the cake?" They went through the details. He ended up ordering two small pastries as well, for Loki and Sigyn. Before he left with his coffee and his bagel he filled the tip jar with several hundred dollar bills. Making the girl's eye grow wide.

"For dealing with my dumb ass", the engineer said and winked again. "Thank you for the help."

"Thanks for your patronage..."

* * *

The official stared at them for a moment before shrugging. He signed the appropriate documents and the witnesses provided signed as well. They were given the certificate.

"Congratulations. You are now officially married." 

Steve didn't care that the man spoke in monotone. Or that the witnesses kept staring in disbelief. He turned to Bucky who grinned while his eyes shimmered wetly. 

"We did it, Stevie. We are married."

"We did it", the blond agreed and pulled his husband, _husband,_ into his arms. Feeling on the verge of happy tears himself. "We did it."

"Do you think Stark has planned something back at the Tower?"

"He wouldn't be Tony if he didn't."

The brunet chucked wetly. They could have stood like that longer but the official cleared his throat and politely asked them to exit his office. Outside the courthouse the two of them paused and exchanged a kiss. They were good. And would do everything in their power to stay that way.


	26. Chapter 26

The newlyweds acted suitably surprised when they came through the door. Clearly expecting this and just indulging Stark. Shaking his head Loki tried to calm his fussing baby. Narfi had been happy for a while now. Probably being tired while refusing to sleep. That's where the boys differed. Vali would fall asleep in the midst of his meal and seemed to thoroughly enjoy his naps. His brother on the other hand seemed to take offence to the very idea of sleep.

Sigyn was clearly enjoying herself and the Trickster wanted to give her that. Not to mention that it was fair. Why should she have to handle the boys tantrums alone?

He watched the Captain and his now-husband blush as they received congratulations from all over. It was kind of funny when Barton started shouting at the two to kiss. Unfortunately the raucous did nothing to calm Narfi down. Finally the god escaped to his and Sigyn's room. Closing the door behind him. Vali was thankfully still asleep. The baby monitor close by his head. With the quiet Narfi calmed down enough to fall asleep. Using outmost care Loki placed the baby in his bed. Sighing in relief.

Which was why he was ready to commit murder when the door opened. To his surprise it was Jarnsaxa who slipped inside. The Mage relaxed, showing how tense he had been. Hands splayed on his stomach. 

"I'm sorry" the Snow Giant said. "I saw you come in here. And I figured I could offer to watch them."

That gave the Trickster a pause. "You don't want to participate in the party?"

"I... I don't have good memories of parties... not anymore. It is something I could probably overcome in time but not yet. I found myself expecting things being thrown at me. Especially once they started shouting and roaring. But this is Thor's friends and I don't want him to miss out on this."

"But if you say you are watching the twins for me and Sigyn he doesn't have to worry. Jarn... you should tell him the truth."

"I will. After. He needs this, Loki. You were never as close to Odin but his betrayal still hurt you. Thor used to worship his father. Learning just how cruel he can be... it is hurting him. Immensely."

Loki smiled. "I had forgotten how well you understand my brother. You always brought out the best in him." Jarnsaxa blushed. "We could use a break from being parents. If they need us, just ask Jarvis to tell us. And promise you will tell Thor about this."

"I will. Otherwise you will."

"Otherwise I will."

* * *

It was a pretty good party in Tony's opinion. Nothing to big, nothing to serious. Though Barnes started pelting Birdbrain with pillows after a while since the archer wouldn't stop shouting increasingly indecent suggestions. Hmm, were that still his last name?

"Hey, did you guys keep you names or..."

"I took Steve's name", the former soldier said. "Now I'm James Buchanan Rogers. But I still prefer when my friends call me Bucky." The message was clear. They, the Avengers was his friends.

"Do mortals often take each others' names?" Thor asked curiously. 

"Depends on the culture but traditionally the wife took the husband's family name", Natasha explained. "This isn't the case in Asgard?"

"Asgard, like most of the Nine Realms, use patronyms for last names. That, or kennings. Which is basically a title you've earned." The one talking was Loki who seemed to have calmed his baby at last. "Often your kennings are more important than your patronym. It is the ones you earn for yourself after all."

"You two have those kenn... kennings?" Bruce asked curiously. 

"We do", Thor replied. "Several of them. Brother, where is Jarn?"

"He volunteered to watch the twins. Maybe the party was tiring him out?"

Or he didn't like parties. Tony had not missed the guy looking near panic before. The Thunderer seemed unconcerned though. Well, not the engineer's business. He was bringing out the cake. It was a beautiful thing. Two tiers. One in gold and one white. On the bottom one "Steve and Bucky" was written in cursive. The top one was fairly small and the cake toppers were generic but well made. One was indeed blond while the other was a brunet.

"Time to cut the cake", he said half jokingly. "The top tier is specifically for you two."

"Thank you, Tony", Steve said. "You didn't have to do this."

"Well, I did. You can thank me by eating cake."

Barn... Bucky laughed and dragged his husband to the cake. Insisting on cutting the top tier into two equal slices. After moving the figurines to the bottom tier. He then attempted to feed the blond pieces of his on slice. Who retaliated by doing the same. It was kind of cute just how obviously in love they were.

Tony approached Loki and Sigyn with the special made pastries. Holding them out. There was a piece of chocolate on top each. Spelling out their respective names.

"You didn't really have a celebration for your marriage, or your kids", he said awkwardly. "So in a way, this party is for you two as well."

The god studied him for a moment before taking the one with his wife's name. "Thank you, Stark. You have a kind soul." Beside the Trickster the princess took the other pastry, smiling at the decoration. 

"You are welcome." Feeling oddly shy and embarrassed the inventor cleared his throat. "Anyways. Congratulations guys."

* * *

Thor wasn't stupid. Oblivious at times, yes. Prone to rashness, absolutely. But not stupid. He figured something had been bothering his spouse earlier. So, once evening arrived and the party ended he prepared a bath. Jarnsaxa jumped at this and they were now sitting in the warm water together. Kissing a pale shoulder the Thunderer wondered how he was going to bring it up. As it turned out he didn't have to.

"They used to treat me as entertainment", the Mage said softly. There was no need to ask who 'they' were. "I would be dragged in, sometimes tied to a pole. Then they spent the night drinking while throwing insults my way. Which would turn into pieces of food and tankards. Some would try and make me eat the food they had thrown. Screaming and shouting at me."

As always, hearing what his loved one had gone through made the god's blood boil. Odin would pay for this. Dearly. Holding Jarnsaxa close Thor didn't say anything or comment. He had learned that it was better if he just offered support and love. Petting the extended stomach he jumped when he felt something against his hand. His spouse grunted. 

"Your child likes to kick me", he complained. Especially when you touch me."

Wait...

"That was the baby?" the Thunderer said in awe. There was another movement against his hand. It was the first time he had felt the child move. But apparently Jarn had been feeling it for a while. 

"Oh, it most certainly is. They kick a lot." the Mage groused. "Aiming at my kidneys."

Chuckling wetly Thor kissed Jarnsaxa softly. He loved this man so, so much. Unfortunately there were still things they needed to address. 

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't like the party?"

"I thought I could handle it... and initially I did. But once the shouting started... I know it wasn't malicious but... I just couldn't do it. When Loki left I just... I saw my chance."

"If you had told me..."

"Which is why I didn't. Your friends just got married. Of course you want to celebrate them. I wished to do so as well. I tried. There was no way I could have made you miss out on it."

"Jarn... Jarnsaxa, look at me." Reluctantly the Jotun looked up at him. "Next time, let me know. You are the most important person in my life. I want to know when you are not feeling well. I would rather miss out on a party than not being there for you."

Tears welled up in those beautiful red eyes. Cradling his spouse Thor kissed him soothingly. He would never abandon those he cared for. Not ever again. 


	27. Chapter 27

Loki followed his boys calmly as they crawled across the floor. Curiosity evident in their eyes. They were nearly six months by now. A remarkable thing. He was currently alone with them as Sigyn had joined Romanoff on a day out. Something he was convinced was good for her. Not that he had any say in her comings and goings. Beyond deciding who would be responsible for the children it was her choice.

With the twins more mobile a lot of magic was used to ensure they were safe. A small bubble around each of them protected them from bumping into things and stopped them from stopping things in their mouths. The Trickster quite enjoyed watching his sons explore instead of interfering. Occasionally one or both of them would see him, smile brightly and hurriedly crawl to him. Wanting to be held for a few moments before being let down again.

A knock came on the door and when it swung open Stark popped his head in. Or Tony, as the man insisted to be called. He came often, wanting to study the magic Loki used. As long as he didn't actually tried to do test on the boys the god didn't mind.

"Hi! My instruments went crazy so I figured you were using magic."

"You were correct", the Trickster said as Narfi pulled on his legs, trying to stand up. It was adorable. A second pull showed Vali trying to do the same.

"Where is Sigyn?"

"Out with Agent Romanoff. Shopping I think."

"Oh, so you are watching the kids. That's nice."

"I'm not 'watching' my children, Tony. I'm taking care of them. Because they are my children and I am their father."

"I just meant..."

"I know exactly what you meant. But saying that I'm watching my own children imply that I somehow babysit them rather than being their parent." His focus was on the twins who had managed to get to their feet. Their hold on his pants were hard but they seemed determined to stay upright. Smiling at them he felt his heart swell in pride.

"You know what. You are right. I'm sorry", Stark huffed and shook his head. Seemingly at himself. "I didn't even think about it. But you are right. A dad doesn't watch or babysit his own kids. He is being a dad. Just like a mom is being a mom."

"Self-awareness is nice."

"You are barely hearing me, are you?"

"That's sounds nice."

"Or at all."

Loki heard the mortal talking but couldn't pay the man any attention. Vali and Narfi had started pulling on him so he needed his focus to keep his feet. They were fairly strong for such young children. Not to mention that they were the exact right height to pull his leg from out under him. Picking them up he was met with screams of outrage and attempts to be let down again.

"Enough of that", he chided them. Waiting he allowed them to calm down before kissing their brows and praising them for standing. Then he moved to their highchairs, strapping them in.

Loki and Sigyn had refused the mushed baby food mortals apparently fed their children. Instead they had started to introduce normal food, though boiled soft and without any additional seasoning. And that in addition to still nursing for most meals. Only when the twins were busy creating a mess did he turn back to Tony.

"You were saying?"

"Er... it was nothing important... shouldn't you... I don't know... stop them?"

"I don't see why", the Trickster shrugged. "This way they learn that making a mess means less food to actually eat. I use magic to clean it up anyway. They are barely six months. Asking more of them would be ill-advised."

"I can't tell if you are an awesome parent of an awful one."

"You know what they say about the difference between a genius and a madman."

"That the line is thinner than a hair? Are you using that logic to your parenting?"

"Why not? Again. They are babies. It is not like I will make them starve. They _are_ learning. Each time they eat more than they throw. I can see why you would be more concerned if you had to clean it up manually. But that is not a problem for me."

"Man... magic sounds convenient."

"Until you realise you need to eat three times the amount of those around you to just function. And not using your seidr can cause build ups. Jarnsaxa was lucky he was a Rune Mage since they don't have seidr. Otherwise he could have been in even more trouble."

"You know, I would totally stay and listen to you talk magic but... your kiddos just started pelting each other with peas.... and I don't want to be next."

Loki waited until the human had closed the door behind him before sighing. Vali and Narfi were indeed pelting each other with peas. But at least they had eaten. They usually started pelting each other when they were no longer hungry. 

Magic was neat but he did wish they could find another game.

* * *

The cramping started light at first. So light that Jarnsaxa just assumed he was feeling tired. Being at the end stages of his pregnancy meant he had aches in his back often. It was when the cramps turned painful that he started panicking. 

"Thor?" he called out but didn't receive an answer. "Thor!"

" _Mr. Thor is sparring with the Captain. Do you wish for me to call on him?_ " Jarvis asked.

"No, no. It is fine. Just tell me where he is." Making his way down slowly Jarn grew more and more concerned as the cramps concentrated in his stomach. Finally he stumbled out on the training floor. He barely made it three steps before water soaked his pregnancy trousers. More water came out as another contraction hit. Because that's what it was.

He was in labour! How had he missed his neither region's changing? Shaking he barely managed to pull off his utterly soaked pants.

"Jarvis?" Jarnsaxa sobbed. "Please tell Thor I need him..."

" _Of course. If you don't mind I would like to call Doctor Banner as well. As you know he has assisted with childbirth before._ "

Barely listening the Mage was scared. He was in a corridor, alone, and was about to have a baby. His body was exposed and he didn't know what to do.

There was no telling how long he waited until he heard the heavy footsteps belonging to his husband. They were coming closer rapidly. The moment Thor came into view he sobbed of relief. Running towards him the Thunderer skidded to a halt and fell on his knees.

"Love? Jarvis said you needed help."

"I'm in labour", Jarn sobbed. "I'm scared..."

"Shh... it will be well, love. All will be well. I'm here."

He didn't relax a lot but he felt immensely better with his husband by his side.

* * *

Bruce's brain switched to emergency mode when he heard that Jarnsaxa had gone into what sounded like active labour several floors from the medbay. Taking his emergency kit he grabbed as many towels as he could carry. When he ran into Bucky he recruited the confused brunet into helping him. They spilled out on the training floor and found the Jotun immediately. 

Thor was doing what he could to sooth his distressed spouse but it was doing no good. The Snow Giant was too panicked to think clearly. 

Grabbing one towel from the former soldier the scientist hurried forward. Using the towel he helped Jarnsaxa cover up a bit which helped calm him down. Sanitising his hands he checked the dilation quickly, cursing silently that he didn't have any gloves.

"Jarn? You will need to start to push soon or the baby will be in trouble. Alright?" Bruce tried to speak gently. Red eyes looked at him in terror. "It will be okay but we need to get the baby out. Okay?"

Nodding rapidly Jarn took a few deep breaths, calming down a bit. Bucky hurried forward with the rest of the towels. Looking like he had just stepped into a horror movie. The doctor instructed Thor to let his spouse lean against him, providing support.

In a way it was impressive that the Mage went through the rest of the labour without a sound. Maybe it was because of his race? Living on a hostile world would come with some adaptation. Like avoiding to attract predators. And beyond the less than ideal location the rest went without a hitch. Soon enough a small cry was heard.

Gently Bruce laid the baby boy in his mother's arms. Tiny face scrunched up while crying. For the second time in his life the scientist found himself witnessing a god crying at the sight of their newborn child. Thor was weeping while smiling so big it had to hurt. Jarnsaxa instead was just watching the baby in wonder. Touching the small face gently. 

"Thor, can you carry both of them? I would like to bring them to the medbay just in case."

The Thunderer didn't even answer. He stood and easily lifted spouse and son into his arms. Using a bridal carry. They left the soaked pants behind. Tony's bots could take care of it later. 

"Modi", Jarnsaxa murmured. "His name is Modi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Writer's thoughts_
> 
> I don't have one specific way I come up with ideas. Rather, I have many different ways of coming up with ideas. And the way I work with fanfiction is slightly different from how I create my original stories. 
> 
> The way I come up with a story can start with a simple "What if..." and then I start to spin that idea. Several stories has been created like that. Other times I get an image in my head and from that start to craft surrounding that image. At yet other times I simply decide I want to tell a specific kind of story and go with that. This was was conceived like that. I decided I wanted to do a story featuring Loki and Sigyn. There are not a whole lot of them and in most Loki tend to be rather cruel to his wife. Either that or their relationship is a past thing. Something I've granted done myself a couple of times. 
> 
> Something that happens when writing fanfiction that doesn't happen as often when it is original stories is that I combine ideas. The reason is simple, if I didn't I would end up with hundreds of stories. Or the stories would risk becoming repetitive. So, instead I combine different ideas into one story. I've done that several times already but it was probably nothing you as readers noticed. Not even stories with more than one storyline was necessarily the result of me combining. Usually it is me combining images or me attaching images to "What if"s and simply expand that story. 
> 
> And if you think this is overkill, just know that I currently have at least nine more ideas. All of them being Marvel fanfiction. I also have a dozen ideas for actual novels. Beyond that I have written short stories and I'm writing articles. When you reach article number seven on the topic of technology, you have to start to think very, very creatively to avoid repeating yourself... 
> 
> There is no right way to come up with ideas. And there is nothing wrong with changing those ideas or getting rid off them. It is a normal part of the process. But no matter the idea you should always start planning the major story beats. The big plot points. While also let go and let the story play out on its own. I'm sometimes surprised myself where I end up. Even though I generally have a pretty good idea of the direction I'm going.


	28. Chapter 28

No matter what she had been told about the mortal realm it was still a bit overwhelming. While Frigga didn't have her son's ability of Skywalking she could still use magic. The Bifrost was too obvious in her opinion and had chose a more subtle way of moving about. Following Loki's signature she found her way to a tall Tower. It hadn't been easy. If she had not been the one to teach him she wouldn't have sensed it at all.

Getting inside wasn't a problem, she teleported to the floor she sensed the most energy from. Depleting her own in the process. Several people let out surprised shouts and got to their feet hastily.

"Mother", she turned to Loki who looked at her with a mix of pleased surprise and distrust. "What are you doing here?"

"Wait, this is your mom?" A short mortal said, wearing some sort of glowing gauntlet. 

"This is Frigga All-Mother, Queen of Asgard and its current ruler", her youngest said. "I admit I am surprised to see you. What of the council?"

"I am demonstrating to the council that I am a woman of my word", Frigga said. "But I'm also here to see my grandchildren."

"Is there an issue with the council", the Trickster frowned and came closer. "If there is a problem..."

"I... requested that they break of my marriage to y... to Odin." She had nearly said 'your father'. Which wouldn't have been welcome. "They have refused to give a clear answer for weeks and now I decided I had had enough. Of they can't respect me they can try rule Asgard on their own!"

Loki smirked at her sudden outburst at the end. Then he turned to a doorway where Sigyn stood. Holding two small boys. Taking one of them from his wife the Queen's youngest presented the children. 

"This is Vali, my firstborn, and this one is Narfi, my second born."

Both babies were a soft blue with thin white lines. Their eyes were grey though. And their hair ebony black. Just like their parents. They eyed her curiously while attempting to eat their hands. She melted and reached out to them. Touching the silky hair.

"Oh, they are precious, Loki. You have to be so proud!"

"I am", he admitted and smiled at his sons. "I would let you hold one of them but I rather wait."

"Of course, they don't know me yet."

"That's not why..."

"Mother", Thor's rumble drew her attention at what she saw made her feel dizzy all of a sudden. That was what her youngest had meant. Hearing and seeing was indeed very different things. Because standing beside her oldest were of course Jarnsaxa. Several people had told her he was alive. Torwald had even reported that the Mage was pregnant. Yet seeing him after so long. After attending his funeral and attempting to console her devastated son. It made her feel weak. Someone steadied her and helped her sit down. Looking over her shoulder Frigga saw a blond, blue-eyed mortal. He smiled nervously at her. Another mortal at his back wore a strange metallic piece if armour on his arm.

"I'm sorry. Somewhere I might have feared that what I was told was not the truth", she said. "I am glad to see you alive and well, Jarnsaxa. Truly."

The Jotun cradled something closer to his body and moved closer to his husband. Who placed a soothing arm around the slim shoulders. 

"Mother, this is our son. Modi." Thor very carefully picked up the bundle and walked up to her. There he knelt and showed her a small baby. Maybe a week old. Bald like most newborns the baby boy had almost violet eyes. No heritage lines. The child was sleeping peacefully in his father's strong arms. 

Frigga touched the boy only briefly. Sensing Jarnsaxa's anxiety at letting someone else close to his child. Though when his husband returned to his side he made no attempt to take back the baby. Content to lean against the Thunderer and admire the child. 

"Soooo, I'm guessing she is staying for a while?" It was the short mortal again.

"Yes, Stark. She will stay for a little while", Loki said, expression unreadable. 

* * *

Teasing Sigyn's legs Loki bent down and licked at her nub. He was currently in his male form. Something he wasn't every night anymore. Ever since Vali and Narfi had started sleeping through the night had the couple engaged in some intimacy in one form or another. While his wife couldn't be given a male form while still breastfeeding he had figured there was a way to meet in the middle. Loki would done his female form. As a bonus Sigyn would get a chance to become familiar with the form before changing her own. He didn't change for every night but often enough. So far it had gone well. There had been curiosity and fascination. 

Though hearing his wife complaining about him having a larger blossom than her was kind of funny. He had explained that his female form was meant to be a goddess. Thus his larger chest. The same was pretty much true for his member. No god or goddess was anything but we'll equipped. Besides, Sigyn was a beauty beyond anything he could ever be.

Noises of pleasure filled his ears as he kept using his fabled Silvertongue while using a pair of fingers. His wife was close, that much was obvious. 

"Loki..." Sigyn breathed and let out a soft whine. A full body shiver going through her body. Carefully he made a come hither motion with the fingers still inside of her. She bucked. Using magic he cleaned his mouth before shifting enough to kiss her properly. Not removing his fingers while repeating the movement. 

"Let me make you feel good", he murmured against her throat. "I love you, Sigyn." Growling she pulled him down on her lips even as another orgasm ripped through her. He teasingly kept kissing her but removed his fingers. His wife grumbled a bit before she drifted off to sleep.

Kissing her a single time he got up. After washing up a bit he went into the boys room. Baby monitor in each bed in addition to several spells keeping them safe. Touching their soft curls the Trickster sighed softly. Seeing his mother's reaction had made a few things clear to him. They would have to return to Asgard sooner than he would have liked. At best they had maybe two years but it was more likely to be just one.

It was doubtful the people would believe Jarnsaxa was alive without seeing him. Until then the Warrior's Three and Sif would just have to work hard.

* * *

They had been seen.

Either that or one of the witnesses had blabbed. It wasn't that Steve had ever had any intention of keeping his marriage to Bucky a secret. That didn't bother him. What bothered him was the reactions.

Headline after headline of the same.

> **Biggest scandal of a century! Captain America is gay!**

> **Captain Steve Rogers married to unknown man!**

> **"Captain America is abandoning American values!" Leader of Westborough Baptist Church says.**

> **The American ideal if in fact a faggot? What were the signs?**

The words were hurtful and painful. More importantly, they acted as if he had somehow sullied his uniform. Some said he should be stripped of his medals. Others demanded he should be kicked from the Avengers. If it had been him alone Steve could have handled it. But they also attacked Bucky. The whole debacle was even on international news channels.

"Hey", his husband said and plucked his phone from his hands. "Fuck those guys. They don't understand."

"I know... it is just..."

"I get it. They are trying to dictate who you are supposed to be. It socks. Look at it this way, at least they are not using electric shocks to make it happen."

"That's not funny!"

"That was kind of the point when they did it." Bucky sat down beside him and pulled him closer. "There has always been shitty people and it always will. All we can do is hope for the best."

Sighing the blond leaned against the other. "I love you, Bucky. No matter what anyone says or does."

"I love you too, Steve. You can't let the haters put you down. It will only tear you up."

"I know! I know... I just... I really hoped the world had become a better place than this."

"Well, let's try to make it better then. Why let the haters have the narrative?" The brunet stood and pulled Steve with him. Smiling the former soldier kissed him. "We are living with some pretty remarkable people. At least one of them should know how to work this to our advantage."

Chuckling the soldier hugged his husband, kissing him softly. "I might know just the right people to ask. One of them will probably do it just for the mischief."

"Yeah, Tony have a weird sense of humour sometimes. Doing things because it makes people talk. But he is an ally in this for sure."

Laughing Steve hugged Bucky tighter. Tony would probably enjoy messing with the media. But their truly most powerful ally in this was probably Loki.


	29. Chapter 29

Scanning through some of the articles presented to him Loki looked up at the two mortals. The Rogers shifted anxiously. Waiting for him to say something. While Asgard had some issues surrounding women the Realm was very accepting of those who preferred the same gender. It was the reason Thor could be married to someone who presented as male and no cared. Seeing this sort of hatred was rather odd for him. 

"These are some vile views", he said. "What do you think I can do about it?"

"It is not so much what _you_ can do as what you suggest that _we_ do", the Captain explained.

Hmm... well, he was familiar with detractors. Scanning the articles again a plan began to form. "You need to take control of the narrative", the god said. "Right now people are guessing or making assumptions. By putting yourself out there and setting things straight you will stop the rumours."

"You think that will make them stop being so hateful", Rogers 2.0 asked.

"Doubtful. You can't change the mind of people like that. But you can gain allies. Right now no one is speaking up for you. Probably because they don't want to cause offence in case the rumours are false. At best people are defending the principle but they are not defending you."

"Why would they defend us?"

"Because you are very public figures that will have an impact on ordinary people who also deals with this." Loki stood and headed to the window. "People look up to the Avengers. If you decide to go public about your relationship you will have people who will deride you even more. But there will also be people who will gain strength from knowing that their hero is just like them."

"You are saying that no matter what we decide to do, haters will be haters", the Captain said. "But that if we go public we won't fight them alone."

"Exactly. It is not all that different from how the Warrior's Three and Sif are tasked with changing Asgard's opinion of Jotuns."

The blond and the brunet spoke softly for a couple of minutes. They then turned to the Trickster. "Thank you, Loki. If there is anything we can do for you..."

"A babysitter now and then wouldn't be a bad thing."

Both humans smiled. "Gladly", they said.

* * *

Pulling at his tie Steve felt uncomfortable. After talking to Loki they had sought out Tony. Who had suggested that they do a press conference. It was then Pepper who had stuffed them into suits.

The conference hall was packed. Apparently the message had only said that he would address the rumours. Pulling on the tie again the soldier rolled his shoulders.

"Oh, heck no!" Tony said upon walking in through the side door. "Who decided to make you wear suits?"

"Pepper..."

"Yeah? Well, not much we can do now. Just take off the jackets and the ties."

Bucky wasted no time to rid himself of the the aforementioned clothes. To be fair, neither did the blond. He was still nervous but now he felt like he could breathe again. The engineer suggested he would roll up his sleeves a bit as well.

"We want them to find you approachable. Human." He explained. "Can't do that if you are dressed like a CEO. Leave that to me. And just so you know, we support you all the way."

"Thank you, Tony", Steve squeezed his friend's shoulder and then kissed his husband. "Are you ready?"

"Are _you_?" They kissed again. Taking a deep breath the soldier walked out to the podium. Flashes from cameras went off and every eye was on him instantly. This was unfair, Tony didn't have a press conference when he started to date Pepper, but he could deal with it.

"Thank you all for coming", he began. "There have been many rumours going around about me and my personal life. While I do think it is a major breach of privacy to share my private information it can't be helped at this point. As for the rumours themselves. I will preface this by saying that no laws have been broken. I haven't done anything legally wrong. Nor do I consider it morally wrong."

There was a sorl of quick questions but he didn't acknowledge them. That had been Loki's advice. To not let anyone take the narrative from him. Staying in control. Once they realised he wasn't taking any of their questions they quieted down.

"It is true that a few weeks ago I got married", Steve said more calmly than he felt. "I married a person I have known for a long time and have loved for a very long time as well. It was never about their gender for me. I married them because I love them. Because of what they mean to me."

The closest journalists were scribbling furiously or trying to come closer with their microphones. There were already cameras in place and he knew this was being live sent.

"It saddens me to see the America I was willing to sacrifice my life for to treat people like I have been treated over the last week. The country I fought for was one where everyone could be equal. Regardless of the colour of their skin. Regardless of who they love. Maybe I'm painfully naive in my optimism but that is the world I'm fighting for. A world where no one had to question their right of existence." The blond was very grateful to the god of mischief who had coached him about what he should say. It made it so much easier. 

As they had discussed this was the moment Bucky walked out and joined him. He had been quietly acquitted of any crimes committed as a prisoner of Hydra. Even so, most people could recognise him on sight. Bucky Barnes. The best friend of Captain America. And now so much more.

"A lot of you know who I am", the brunet said. "Those who don't are probably being told right now. Either way. I am former former sergeant James Buchanan Barnes of the US army and prisoner of war to Hydra. I have witnessed the absolute bottom of human depravity. Caring so much about what two adults consent to do is ludicrous in comparison. People deciding that Steve is suddenly not worthy of being Captain America, that's disgusting."

They looked at each other. After discussing it they had agreed. Both Loki and Tony had approved. Saying it would be stronger than mere words. That didn't mean it wasn't quite scary. Bucky took his hand from behind the podium. Hidden from sight. It was now or never.

As kisses went it was pretty vanilla. But the following reaction was almost ear rupturing. Maybe it was spite that made them linger for longer than they had originally planned. At least it couldn't be mistaken for anything other than what it was.

* * *

Tony made a show of waiting for the super soldiers by the car. He was very proud of this car. Security was keeping a large crowd at bay while he waited. There hadn't been enough time for the typical haters to gather. Instead it was journalists and random people who got caught up in the excitement. Granted, the press conference had been shown on large public screens all over the country. Including Time Square. 

The stars of the show came through the door and the crowd grew even wilder. Thankfully the security guards held their grounds.

"You didn't have to wait for us", Steve said.

"Of course I did", the engineer said with a grin. "I realised that I never got you guys a wedding present."

"The party was all we needed, Tony."

"Eh, debatable. Either way, I heard form a little bird that my old man promised a flying car back in the forties. Apparently, he never delivered on that."

"I think we would have seen it by now", Bucky said, looking wistfully. 

"Congrats, you are." Tony threw them the car keys. "This baby has propulsion technology and an autopilot with an A.I. similar to JARVIS. All you have to do is jump in and tell it where you want to go."

Both of them looked dumbfounded. The former soldier holding the keys in his hands. Grinning the engineer moved out of the way and started interacting with the crowd. It had never been more satisfying hearing a car engine start up.


	30. Chapter 30

It had taken longer than expected for Torwald to show his face. Even now the man had a stubborn expression and was refusing to budge. Loki crossed his arms and sat down slowly. Not breaking eye contact. Behind the sofa stood Frigga, every inch a queen. Missing were Thor who was with Jarnsaxa, caring for their baby.

"So, you would rather have Asgard's throne stand empty than allow my mother to separate from Odin. A man you have charged with treason", the Trickster said.

"Not empty. Surely enough time has passed for you and your brother to come to a decision."

"We did. And we passed our decision to you. If you and the council elected to ignore our decision it is on you."

"It is unheard of for a queen to divorce the king!"

"Odin is not king. Not anymore. By your hand. Mother's right to rule doesn't come from him. It comes Thor and I. We decided that Mother should rule for the foreseeable future."

"And how long will that be?"

"It will take as long as needed. As long as Jotuns are treated as nothing more than mindless barbarians it is unsafe for any of us to return to Asgard. Worst case scenario we would be murdered in our beds. Including our children."

"That's..." Torwald might be used to argue against the former king but he wasn't used to face Loki. Many forgot that the second Prince had been the diplomat, the one to negotiate and make deals.

"When it comes down to it, you and Odin are not that different", he said. The councilman scowled and opened his mouth to protest. "You look down on women as lesser. You consider born position as more important than lived accomplishments. You view Jotuns as lesser beings who are only a step above beasts."

"How dare you? That's not..."

"True? Torwald, you wanted me to place a glamour on my children. The exact same thing Odin did to me. You look at me and pretend I'm not the son of Laufey. That I wasn't born on Jotunheim. When you look at Jarnsaxa your face will show a moment of disgust, quickly disguised. For all that you were one of those who arranged for Jarnsaxa to marry Thor in the first place you still thing it is wrong. Not because they are both male but because they are from different races."

It was interesting to watch the old man. He went from red of anger to pale with shock and then even paler at his self-realisation.

"Sif, she... she has never said anything..."

"Sif isn't exactly the best judge of character. And how could she be? You tell her to do something you won't do yourself. So you have left her with no one to model her behaviour after. You don't get to have it both ways."

Behind him Frigga placed a hand on his shoulder. Squeezing it gently in approval. The councilman had deflated. Stubbornness gone. Which wasn't that unexpected. He wasn't a bad man but he had been blind to his own behaviour. Being called out on it, recognising it. That would deflate anyone.

"This is what will happen. You will release Mother from her marriage, you will support her ruling and you will aid Sif's work in changing public opinion on Jotuns. While working on your own. In a year Thor and I, together with our spouses and children, will visit Asgard for a couple of weeks. Depending on how things are here on Midgard we might bring some of the Avengers with us. It is high time the mortal realm joined the Nine properly anyway."

"Of course, your highness. It will be as you say. I just have one question..."

"Yes?"

"Thor's child is already born?"

"Thor's and _Jarnsaxa's_ son was born just a few weeks ago. Jotun gestation time is shorter."

"Ah... I see..."

"There is one more thing I need you to do."

"Aye?"

"Thanos the Mad Titan is on the move. He is aiming for the Infinity Stones. We need to start preparing to face him before he succeeds."

Torwald looked terrified for a moment before swallowing. "I will personally oversee this", he said hoarsely. "Will you join me now, Queen Frigga?"

"I will stay another week", the Queen said. "I was separated from my children for a long time. This is a good time to make up for that."

"Of course."

All in all, Loki was pretty satisfied with the outcome.

* * *

There was another bunch of protesters outside the Tower. Holding frankly offensive signs. Well, Tony was not having it. Pulling out his phone he called the police. 

"Hi, I have a big bunch of trespassers on my private property", he said.

 _"Where is your location?_ _"_

"Avengers Tower."

_"Sir... you can't call the police for protesters being on public property..."_

"I'm Tony fucking Stark", he snarked into the phone. "I very much own Avengers Tower and the nearby buildings." The last part was true. He had bought them in case someone attacked the Tower and caused damage.

_"Sir..."_

"They are not welcome on _my_ private property!"

 _"I will send a car..."_ the dispatcher sounded tired and annoyed. Like she didn't believe him. Well, she would. Hanging up the engineer contacted the security team of Stark Industries and made a few tips to several news stations. Those who were defending Steve and his hubby. As it happened all three groups arrived at the same time. Stark Security, the patrol car, and minivans with news crews. The security knew the drill and started to force the crowd away from the Tower property. This wasn't the first time they had to this. Even if it had been for different reasons.

"Are you the one to call dispatch?" One police officer asked him.

"Yup", Tony said, crossing his arms. "These people are trespassing. Avengers Tower is not public property. I own this building."

"May I see ID, please?"

"Do you really need an ID to know who I am?"

"It is standard procedure, sir."

Pulling out his drivers licence the engineer took some pleasure in seeing the officer's expression fall. He had clearly expected something else when he was sent to the Tower. The other officer joined them.

"This is becoming a public disturbance", she said. Being much calmer than her colleague. "Mr. Stark I assume?"

"You are doubting it?"

"Doesn't hurt to make certain. We can tell the protesters to move from your property but we can't prevent them from exercising their legal rights under the First Amendment."

"So, hate and harassment is fine because it is free speech?"

"That's the law I'm afraid." She did look apologetic. "However, if they start to become destructive we can legally arrest them."

"Much good that will do..." muttering Tony zeroed in on a news team. He approached them, listening to the reporter. After a moment he smirked. Good. They were taking the Avengers' side. The reporter spotted him.

"Here is the man of the hour. Mr. Stark, how do you feel about these protests?"

"I think they are stupid. Of all the things to scream about these people choose to clamour about two men who love each other. It is not like Steve and Bucky are going to stop loving each other because of the protests. Even if somehow they could be forced to divorce it wouldn't change what they feel for each other. Not that they could be forced apart anyway."

"Some people are questioning how the image of Captain America could belong to a gay man."

"First of all, Captain America has saved this world more than once. Secondly, Steve is not gay. There are more than just gay and straight as options. Thirdly, Steve's private life has nothing to do with his role as Captain America. He is allowed to live his own life."

"So all the Avengers support Steve Rogers and sergeant Barnes?"

"Of course. Besides, they are hardly unique. I myself have experience with men and Thor has been married to one for the last eight hundred years. More importantly, they are our friends. That's enough."

"Hang on" the reporter looked at him wide eyes. " _Thor_ is married to a man?!"

"My lips are sealed", Tony grinned. It was much, much harder to attack the Thunderer for his way of living than it was to attack Steve. And maybe, just maybe, Loki could be convinced to come out and play. He would enjoy that for sure.


	31. Chapter 31

Thor had headed off to find a bathroom. In the meanwhile Jarnsaxa sat with Modi on a bench. The stroller was just beside him. A marvelous mortal invention. Not in small parts because it had space for other things than just the baby. Currently the small boy was fussy because he was hungry. So, the Mage pulled out a cloth that would shield his son somewhat before unbuttoning his shirt. The physiology of Snow Giants were slightly different than other races in the Nine Realms. Due to them being a single sex. As such Jarn's chest might be a bit more swollen than usual but not nearly to the same extent as a woman. During feeding his nipples elongated and his milk was thick. Very thick. And packed full with nutrients. It meant Modi didn't need to eat nearly as much during each feeding. Stark had at one point commented that his milk looked like cream.

His son latched on and began eating happily. Humming while watching the boy Jarnsaxa slowly became aware that he was being watched. Several mortals had stopped and was now staring at him. Which was confusing. His colouration stood out among humans but most of the time they didn't pay attention. So why had he garnered so much attention this time? Following the gaze of a woman nearby he realised they had to be reacting to him breastfeeding. Right. Humans was like most in the nine, dual-sexed. Meaning that they had to be confused about how he could be feeding his baby. 

Then the whispers reached him.

"Do you think he gets off from doing that?" one woman muttered to another. 

"That's disgusting", her friend muttered back. A bit further away a group of men were huddled.

"A fucking trans I bet", one grumbled.

"Shouldn't have transitioned if she was going to regret it", another grumbled back.

Jarnsaxa felt his confusing grew. He understood that the humans seemed upset with him but he couldn't figure out why. Modi let out an unhappy noise and the Mage swiftly changed sides. His son didn't need quite as much as a full-blooded Asgardian but he still needed all he could get. This action caused the mortals to become even more agitated. Why?

"You!" A tall man said and stormed up to him. "What the heck do you think you are doing?"

"Feeding my baby?"

"Don't fuck with me! You are disgusting!"

"Pardon? I don't understand..."

"I don't care if you are a tranny or if you are a pedo, either way you are a sick bastard. Let go of that kid!"

Jarnsaxa didn't like confrontations but he wasn't scared of mortals. Still, he didn't want to cause more of a commotion. It sounded like the people around was just concerned for Modi's wellbeing and that was hardly a bad thing. Just inconvenient in this situation. 

"Is there a problem here?" The low rumble was Norn sent. Thor had returned. Just standing he was an imposing figure. Making the mortals back away a bit.

"This bastard is making a fucking baby suck him!" The man from before growled.

"Jarnsaxa is feeding our baby. Is there a problem with that?" The Thunderer stepped in front of the Jotun, effectively shielding him, while crossing his arms.

"Wha... wait... aren't you one of the Avengers? Are you siding with this sicko?" Thor's name was whispered among the crowd. Something the mortal man apparently picked up on.

"Jarnsaxa is my spouse. I'm asking again, do you have a problem with him?"

"Your..." Now the human grew even angrier than before. "That's just great! The Avengers? Ha! Should just call you the faggot squad! Someone ought to bash the brains out of that little perv behind you!"

Shifting Jarnsaxa felt the pressure drop. Lights started flickering. Thor uncrossed his arms and held them at his sides, fists closed as lighting travelled across them. When he spoke it was with barely contained fury.

"You might want to rephrase that", he rumbled, voice like thunder rolling across a dark sky. Swallowing the mortal man seemed to realise just who he had pissed off. "I won't take any insult to my friends and family. And I will not, under any circumstances, allow threats against my spouse. Is. That. Understood?"

".... yes...." the man sqeaked before turning around and run as fast as he could. Glaring at the other humans in the crowd the god of thunder turned to Jarn. Who was burping Modi calmly. He had never had reason to fear his husband and that wasn't going to change.

"Are you well, my love?"

"He couldn't have done anything even if he had wanted. I think most of them are just confused. They are not familiar with Snow Giants. But that man went too far just now."

"That's an understatement", Thor said gruffly but then his expression became soft. Cradling the Mage's face and kissing him gently. "I love you, Jarnsaxa." Smiling the Snow Giant handed over Modi to his husband so that he could use both hands to botton up his shirt again. The baby was very satisfied to be in his father's arms. Blinking owlishly before starting to fall asleep.

Nearby the small crowd had somewhat shocked expressions. As if they couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. Surprisingly, Jarnsaxa felt a certain amount of satisfaction about that. 

* * *

Barton complained that Tony had handed a monkey the keys to the banana plantation but no one could deny it wasn't effective. Loki had grinned in a way that was somehow more evil than he had ever looked during the invasion when he was asked to cause trouble. It wasn't worded like that of course but that was the gist of it.

He had a lot to work with. Steve and Bucky as one side. Thor and Jarnsaxa as another. The latter two had been caught on camera at a mall. Their kiss especially was being shared across all media platforms. 

So what had the Trickster done? Started with revealing he was on Earth. Not by doing anything special other than moving about as himself. Soon enough someone recognised him. Causing a fair bit of panic. Making many clamour for the Avengers. At which point he released, secretly, proof that he had been forced into invading. Once people had learned of that he began his third stage of attack.

 _"Excuse me",_ a brave reporter said as she approached the god on live TV. Loki turned around with perfect poise. While holding one of his kids. _"Whose child is that?"_

 _"This is my firstborn Vali. My wife is holding our second born, Narfi. They are twins."_ The bastard spoke as if he was just any normal person who was stopped randomly on the street.

_"Your...wife?"_

_"Yes. Sigyn, dear?"_ Sigyn stepped into the picture, holding another kid and oh so casually placed a hand on his arm.

 _"What is it, Loki?"_ The exact same calm face as her husband. Those two were really perfect for one another. 

_"This person was curious about you."_ The Trickster kissed his wife's cheek just so, conveying tenderness with nonchalance. _"And how can I help but show you off."_

_"Really? Well, I have no complaints."_

Tony snickered. The reporter looked lost at the light flirting between a supposed mad man and his apparent wife. Not to mention two healthy baby boys.

 _"You are Loki, are you not?"_ they tried.

_"I am."_

_"And you are married... with kids..."_

_"I'm a very lucky man."_

_"Thor is your brother, right? Is he gay?"_

_"Mortals",_ the god shook his head. _"Always with your labels. My brother is happily married to someone he loves and so is the Captain. What are labels supposed to do? More importantly, why does it matter?"_

_"You have no problem with this? Two men being together?"_

_"Why would I? I can be any gender I want at any moment I want. See?"_ Shifting into his female form the now goddess smiled. Standing beside her Sigyn didn't even blink. 

_"...and your wife...?"_

_"What about me? Loki is Loki. That all that matters. Labels are so unnecessary."_

_"But I have to admit",_ Loki shifted back into a man. _"I find it curious how you mortals were so quick to call on the Avengers before. When only days before that there had been protests calling for them to be disbanded. And isn't that silly? Wanting to disband Earth's mightiest defenders because they are not labeled as straight. Imagine if they had listened and then I was really here to invade again. Good thing neither of those things happened, eh?"_

Tony picked up his phone. Twitter was blowing up. A monkey in the banana plantation. But it was without any doubt both effective and satisfying. And decidedly a bit scary. 

"Maybe I should have been a bit more specific..." the engineer muttered to himself. "Nah. This is good. Yep. For sure."

....

"Maybe..."


	32. Chapter 32

He was having a blast. Not only was he allowed to unleash chaos upon the mortals, his personal life was wonderful. By now the twins had reached an age where they no longer nursed. Meaning that Sigyn could be safely given a male form. It had taken her some time to get used to but now she was comfortable with it. Loki and his wife had already had some fun in bed several times. In more than one way. He had quite seriously suggested that he could be the pregnant one the next time. She had thought about but then told him that she didn't hate being pregnant and would rather be the one to do it. Implicitly telling him she wouldn't mind more children further down the road.

As for the twins, at nearly one year old they had a lot of energy. Especially after they figured out how to walk and then run. Causing the Captain and his husband to run after them whenever they babysat. Which they did frequently and without complaints. In fact, they would ask at least once a week if they could be allowed to babysit.

Leaving him with more time for both his wife and his mischief. 

Having a blast indeed.

"Faggots go to hell!" One balding man said, holding a sign over his head. "We can't let this disrespect for American values continue! Down with the Avengers."

Loki watched from under a tree. Protesters had been banned from coming near the Tower after a recent incident had nearly killed a few. It was stated to be a safety concern. Of course, no one had actually been in any danger. Since it was the god who staged the incident in the first place. Just to remind the mortals of just who they protested were. Sipping his coffee he listened to the nonsense. For some reasons the morons was gathered in Central Park. Another group protesting the protesters were standing a few meters away. Also holding signs.

Well, time to cause some chaos. Shifting to a blond woman he slipped in among the haters. Carefully combing through their minds as he went. A few were especially interesting. Like the leader of this little group. Shifting again he approached the balding man while hiding himself from everyone else's view. The form was that of a young man with strawberry blond hair and freckles. 

"Funny you would spout all this now", he said in a voice lifted directly from the man's memory. "Considering what we used to do."

Baldy froze and stared at him. Mouth slowly sliding open. "Wha..."

"Do you remember? During college. How we told everyone we were roommates to hide that we were lovers. I used to point to a birthmark just above your hips, saying it was our secret." Loki was roaring with laughter on the inside as the man started panicking. If he had been thinking more clearly he would have realised that it couldn't possibly be his once lover. He would also had noticed that no one else was reacting to his presence. But Baldy got so agitated that he didn't realise this at all.

"Go away! Stop... stop lying! I... I never... I wasn't..." he almost shouted.

"Do you remember our senior year? We would make small trips just you and I. Then we would have sex all night long and..."

With a growl the man shot forward. The Trickster timed his teleportation so that Baldy collided with one of the other protestors. Weaving through the crowd unseen he sowed the same kind of chaos among others. Pulling on guilt and suppressed memories. One women he tormented with the visage of her sister, who had transitioned from being male. The woman had bullied her sibling for this to the point where they... well... left this world for a better. Hising the woman's ear he repeated all the hatred she had spewed over her sister.

Was he being mean? Certainly. Was he being an asshole? Absolutely. Did he care? Not in the slightest. 

Stepping back he snickered at the shambles the haters had become. Shouting matches, arguments, accusations and a few screaming about seeing ghosts. To top it all off he made an illusion of himself. Wearing his armour and holding the dammed sceptre. He then teleported to the Tower before making his illusion accost the protesters. Hiding it from the protesters of the protesters who was looking at the haters in confusion.

"You are blowing up Twitter again", Tony remarked after a few minutes. "Apparently you are raining down chaos and destruction on Central Park."

"Really?" The god placed another puzzle piece and watched Narfi and Vali trying to help. They mostly decided a place they liked and banged on it. Loki happily changed the piece so it could fit even if the picture had stopped making sense ten minutes ago. "What do you say to that?"

"That the only chaos and destruction you are causing is massacring my puzzles. I included a short video for good measure. Apparently blue babies are quite enough of a distraction that people can't focus on the mess you've made of the Eiffel Tower."

"They take issue with the fact that neither you nor Sigyn is also blue." Raising an eyebrow the Trickster changed into his Jotun form. "I guess I'm making a second post..."

"Do that."

"Are you not bothered by revealing your kids to the Internet? To the world?"

"By the time they are old enough to understand we will have left Midgard behind. At which point it is a different type of prejudice they are likely to face. One that will be harder to protect them from."

"Guess I didn't think of it that way."

"Not thinking is your forté so that's no surprise."

"Hey!"

Loki smiled. Life was treating him pretty well at the moment and he was having it.

* * *

It was a sourly bunch of men who had gathered. They were the kind of people who blamed the rest of the world for their own shortcomings. Refusing to consider their actions. Even on Asgard they were mostly shunned by others.

"Women", one spat. "Can't see a good man when he is right in front of them. Turning their heads up at honest men and then go crying assault for nothing."

"I feel you", another said. "You rough them a bit and they act like you are trying to kill them. Not that the young men are any better. Snearing at you for making a suggestion."

"True, true. I blame the Jotun filth. Corrupting Asgard with their unnatural ways."

"Indeed."

Similar discussions was held throughout the smokey room. No inn or tavern wanted to serve men like this. Causing them to hole down in their own homes.

"Jotuns. They ought to be eradicated", a third man muttered. "I was handed one. Told to put it to work. The thing couldn't talk and its eyes was like blood. I wished everyday I could kill it. Then some pretty boys come along and tells me the filth is the spouse of Prince Thor! The nerve! Took it away they did. Bah!"

"I have heard similar rumours", a fourth said. "Disgusting. Isn't it enough that a Jotun was disguised at an Asgardian prince all this time?"

" _Would you like revenge on those who have wronged you?_ " The voice was rough and deep. As one the men gathered turned their heads. Coming into the light was an old man with white hair and a beard. On one shoulder a raven perched and one eye socket stood empty. "Help me take back my throne and it will be yours", Odin promised. "And then fire shall rain on the Nine."


	33. Chapter 33

_"Yo yo, what's up everyone! Welcome to my channel, I'm Chanel. If you like my content please like, comment and subscribe!"_

_"So my peeps we have **another** piece of the Avengers drama. Okay, so to catch you all up. One, Captain America comes out of the closet _😱 _and we learn he is married to his best buddy, Bucky Barnes_ 😏 _Second, we learn that the god of thunder_ ⛈ _himself is married to another guy. And somehow these dudes have a baby_ 👶😲😳😵 _Third, if all this crazy_ 🤪 _wasn't enough the alien Loki, who literally invaded Earth is back_ 😨 _but then we learn he was actually forced by someone else to do that_ 😰😱😖😣🤯😵 _Yikes!_ 🥴"

 _"So what's the latest drama you ask? Captain America was egged_ 🥚 _on the streets. That's right my peeps! Captain effing America was egged on the streets_ 😫 _America's hero was out of uniform, doing some shopping and was then attacked_ 🥊‼️ _Completely covered in yolk and whites, having to walk home in shame while smelling like eggs_ 🤢 _And you know what? The police ain't doing nothing, saying it is not a hate crime or an attack!_ 😠😡 _Absolutely disgusting!"_

_"Anyway peeps, that all for this video. Remember to comment, like and subscribe!"_

Tony quickly turned off the screen on his phone when he saw Steve enter the common area. The super soldier was crushed. He had refused to go outside since the incident and who could blame him. Loki going on a crusade in retribution didn't really do anything to help. Granted, it was satisfying but it didn't help. The blond was still depressed and whenever they saw him he looked like he had been crying. A week. That was how long since the guy had had raw eggs thrown him. Some of them had hit bad and caused bruising. Which was alarming on a super soldier. 

Bucky was of course not far behind. The former sergeant was pissed because of the attack and was probably seeing more than the rest.

Listless Steve went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. And stood still. His hubby joined him and enveloped in a hug. Murmuring something softly while closing the refrigerator door again. Silently Tony ordered some fast food. It wasn't great but it worked.

The two super soldiers left again. Sighing the engineer slumped in the sofa. He had no idea how to behave in this situation. What did you do for a depressed person? Especially when the source was external. 

"Are you well, Stark?" Looking up Tony met Jarnsaxa's red eyes. "You are looking grim."

"Yeah? Well, I have my reasons."

"Is this about the Captain?"

"Yep. At this rate he will quit and I can't blame him. You can only take so much."

"It is never easy, facing prejudice. My status protected me from a lot. Until it didn't."

"You would know, wouldn't you..."

The Mage sat down and that was when the engineer noticed Modi was with him. Making soft noises while kicking his tiny feet. Oblivious to the world. Lucky for him. Wanting to think of something else Tony asked a question he had wondered for a long time.

"Loki is a sorcerer, right? And you are a Mage. What's the difference?"

"It is pretty simple. Loki uses seidr, an inate power that he was born with. His power comes from himself. I don't have seidr. Instead I use Runes to make incantations that then effect the world around me. It is said that a really powerful and skilled Rune Mage has the ability to rewrite reality."

"Don't do that please. Or rather, please do. At least when it comes to this fucking homophobia."

"I'm not nearly powerful enough for that. Not even Loki can do that and he was the one who taught me Rune Magic."

"Loki can use Runes?"

"I think the only magic he can't use is hexes. Making a hex is usually something witches do. I think. You would have to ask him."

Tony picked up his phone again. There were videos everywhere of the egging. The longest being easily fifteen minutes or more, being filmed by an attacker. No one seemed to truly care that Steve had been attacked. It was all "Captain America that" or "Captain America this". Did no one outside of the Avengers and the Asgardians see the man behind the shield? Not a single person? That had to be miserable. 

* * *

"Steve, there is pizza..."

Sighing Steve didn't even lift his head from the pillow. He had to eat, he knew that but... "I'm not feeling hungry... I'm sorry, Bucky..."

"Hey! None of that!" The bed dipped as the brunet climbed in. "You are allowed to feel shitty after a shitty thing happened."

Shuddering the blond felt like crying again. Beyond a fee bruises he had not really been hurt and he had healed quickly. That wasn't why he felt so... heavy. He had felt helpless in a way that had never happened before. Crashing a plane into the ice had been terrifying but he had still felt in control. Being beaten up by bullies had been painful and often humiliating. And still he had never as helpless as he felt in that moment. Pelted with raw eggs from every direction and slurs thrown his way. Seeing that there were witnesses nearby and no one did anything. He had not dared retaliate, fearing he would accidentally kill someone. Considering the utter lack of response from the police, it seemed he made the right choice.

"Steve...you know that a lot of people are on our side, right?"

"Maybe..." Bucky cradled him in his arms. Holding him close. "Are you not hungry?"

"Starving. But I can handle it. You need me more."

Tears escaped from his eyes and the blond found himself sobbing. Feeling utterly powerless and useless. 

* * *

Sigyn woke up to find herself alone in bed. Slipping on a dressing gown she peaked out of the bedroom to find her husband standing by the window. Tiptoeing she slipped her arms around his waist. Relishing in his naked skin against her skin. After all this time she still treasured this.

"You are thinking", she said.

"I am."

"About what?"

"A lot of things. The Avengers and the Captain in particular was very kind to you when you arrived. I've tried to repay their kindness without much success. Having fun or being angry on their behalf is doing nothing."

"It is satisfying to watch", Sigyn muttered against his back and shifted so she was snuggled against his side instead. Loki placed an arm around her, holding her close.

"But we won't remain here for very long. Asgard needs us."

"Do you have something in mind then?"

"I'm considering inviting the Captain and his husband to live on Asgard."

"That's a great idea! Why not do so?"

"Because they need to see Asgard first. It is not like there won't be any problems if they decide to live there. Prejudice will still be prejudice."

"On Asgard they can hit back. But you are probably right. They need to reach that decision on their own."

"Indeed. And I have a feeling we will need to go to Asgard sooner than initially intended."

They stood by the window for a long time. Watching the streets below them.


	34. Chapter 34

"I think we might be needed in Asgard."

Thor paused with his sandwich halfway to his mouth. It was rare enough that his brother had asked him out for lunch. To hear him say something like this was unprecedented. Taking a bite out of his food he waited. Loki was picking at his salad, looking distracted.

"I can't tell you why... I just feel a strange sense of urgency."

"We took care of the council", the Thunderer said carefully. "Mother is ruling without any problems."

"We took care of the council. For now. And Odin is still at large. Who knows what he will do."

"Maybe you are worrying for nothing..."

"Maybe. But I rather be wrong and it was nothing than do nothing and be right."

The Trickster viscously speared a tomato. Glaring at it as if it held all the answers to his problems. Munching the warrior pondered his brother's words. It was very rare for Loki to act like this. If he felt something was up it might be worth listening to. There was just one thing.

"How do we suggest a visit without worrying Sigyn and Jarnsaxa?"

"Sigyn already knows that I think we need to go. I would tell Jarnsaxa the truth but I can see why you are reluctant. He could of course stay here."

"No. I'm not leaving him ever again. Going for lunch is one thing but I won't leave him or our son on Midgard."

"That's your choice. If you absolutely need an excuse I was hoping to show the Captain and his husband Asgard."

"Oh? How come?"

"They are unhappy and miserable here. I was thinking of extending them an invitation to live on Asgard instead."

"Unhappy? How come?" His brother gave him an incredulous look and smacked his face. "What?"

"I don't know if I should be thankful we are not related by blood or not. Haven't you paid any attention to what is going on?"

"I know you have been causing a lot of mischief."

"Ever bothered to wonder why?"

"It is your nature... why would I wonder?" Thor was starting to get a sneaking suspicion his brother was about to lecture him. He did not expect to get a salad thrown at him.

"You are a complete idiot! Stupid! Brain of a bilgesnipe! Your shield brothers have suffered greatly and you haven't even noticed? Are you so focused on yourself that you can't see anything else?"

"I have been with Jarnsaxa and Modi!"

"And that stopped you from seeing that Steve has been struggling with being the target of vicious hatred? He has literally been attacked on the streets!"

"What? Why?!"

"Because apparently there are a sizable amount of mortals who detest men who have relationships with other men!"

Thor thought back on the incident a few weeks ago. With a man being strangely antagonistic towards Jarn and calling the Avengers unkind things. He had thought it was an isolated incident. Saying as much made the Trickster sigh in exasperation. 

"I'm sorry, brother. I will endeavour to do better."

"Do that", Loki muttered and proceeded to steal the other half of the Thunderer's sandwich. Who wisely said nothing.

"If you think the two will be happier on Asgard, by all means, invite them."

"I will. And Thor? Tell Jarnsaxa the truth. He will see through you anyway."

Finishing his food the warrior concluded his brother was probably right.

* * *

"I'm also going." Steve raised an eyebrow when Tony crossed his arms and actually pouted. "I'm not going to pass up a chance to see a different planet."

Loki laughed. He had just told them all the Asgardians would return home for a little while and had invited the Steve and Bucky to come as well. That was when the engineer started whining.

"I'm inviting all of the Avengers", the god said. "Those of you who wish to come can do so."

"I'm out", Clint said. "I'm not going anywhere!"

"I will also stay", Natasha said with a shrug. "Someone has to keep an eye on you all."

"I don't think it is a good idea for Hulk to go out into space", Bruce said.

"Why not?" Tony said. "Come on Brucie Bear. It is an alien planet! Doesn't the scientist in you feel excited?"

"The scientist, sure. The Hulk? Not so much."

"You can't force him", Bucky said. "I would love to go. It will be chance to get away from all the crap. What do you say, Steve? Want to see space?"

"It could be neat", the blond said with a faint smile. A change of scenery. Yeah, that would probably be a good idea. "But we could end up in a fight, couldn't we?"

"Asgard is our problem", Loki said solemnly. "It is true that there might be fighting but I have no expectations of any of you to help."

"You don't think we can help?" the engineer asked.

"Against a bunch of Asgardians? Not a whole lot. But I won't stop you if that's what you decide. Nor will I encourage you to participate should a fight occur."

"I'm bringing a few suits just in case anyway. Think you can help me fix so that Jarvis can come with us?"

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"Great! So when do we leave?"

* * *

Things were... tense... Sif moved through the throng of people with far less ease that she was used to. Her status as a warrior had made people give her space. Now they acted like she barely existed. Which was frustrating to say the least.

People were on edge. There were so many different factions at work that it was difficult to say which one was which. One thing was certain. Thor and Loki needed to return. Sooner rather than later. Her father and the Council refused to do anything. Acting obstinately at a time when they needed to be flexible. The shield maiden was starting to see why no one in the royal family was a huge fan of the old men. Frigga tried her best to calm tensions but it wasn't going well. It had been too long since anyone had seen the princes.

Suddenly the light from the Bifrost glowed. Drawing everyone's attention. No one had left that way sense a father left several weeks before. It could only mean one thing.

The first and second Prince of Asgard was back.


	35. Chapter 35

Tony tried to ignore the piercing gaze of the tall dude in gold as they made their way through the dome. Apparently this was Heimdall, the all-seeing one and all that. Which, creepy. At the opening Loki stopped and visibly steeled himself before walking out on the multicoloured bridge. Keeping dead centre. Something the engineer found kind of odd, surely the guy had had to seen the thing hundreds of times before this. Then Thor winced and rolled his shoulders.

"Am I missing something?" Tony asked the Thunderer. "Both of you seem oddly uncomfortable about being here."

"This is where my brother fell, Stark", Thunder Pants said. He pointed towards the horizon. Except that there was none.

"...is there anything under that edge?"

"Only the Void. Falling was assumed to be certain death. Until it wasn't."

The engineer watched the water rush over the edge. How that worked he had no idea. It was a chill reminder that the god of mischief had at one point felt so low that suicide seemed to be the best option. No wonder he kept to the centre and held his wife and kids close. He had to struggle with those memories as well.

It took them quite a while to walk the length of the bridge. At one point Bucky stopped and offered a panting Tony to ride on his back while Steve offered to carry the suit's suitcase. Pride held him back for like two seconds and then he gave in. Better he got a piggyback ride now than when they walked through the city. A very golden city. With tall spires and floating buildings. There also seemed to be flying boats. For all that Asgard had its primitive sides, it was still an advanced alien civilisation. Quite the juxtaposition. 

Once they were at the edge of the city the engineer insisted on getting down. He didn't mind the soldier keep carrying the case though. There was no reason he would need it this soon. Right? Right.

Thor and Loki took the front with their spouses following after. While Jarnsaxa held Modi Sigyn held Narfi, her husband holding Vali. Considering how much the boys squirmed it was probably a good decision. People in garments that seemed to belong in a Renaissance fair milled about. Once they spotted their two princes they froze on the spot. Staring. Then hurriedly moving out of the way while whispering. Jarn got a lot of looks. Some awed, some worried. A few angered. If the anger was aimed _at_ the Mage or was _for_ him was hard to say.

The puny mortals also got stared at. With their Earthly clothes they were obviously not Asgardian. Bucky's metal arm actually drew some admiration. Several women eyed both super soldiers with obvious interest. Well, they wouldn't find any luck there.

Then there were the whispers. Jarvis picked up most of them for Tony who had a discreet earpiece with his AI. Some of these people had not seen Loki for years and the last they had heard he was dead. Though the same could be said for Jarnsaxa who had been presumed dead for three centuries. Yet here he was, holding a baby. And it was the kids that people whispered about the most. 

"...Jotun..."

"Frost Giant..."

"...having twins..."

"...eally theirs?"

Not that any of the royals showed that they heard what was being said. Halfway through the city Modi started growing fussy. Squirming and crying. Jarn tried to sooth his son but it was no use.

"He is hungry", the Mage said. "And probably tired. I will admit getting out of the sun would be a blessing."

Sigyn and Loki was having a similar problem. It was also likely that the kids had just way too much energy after having been carried for so long. If Tony was being honest he was feeling the heat as well. The sun had been hammering down on them for a while now.

"Let's pause then", the Trickster said. "We can get a carriage from the Palace while we wait. There is a decent inn in the next square."

"Sounds like a plan", the engineer said.

* * *

The innkeeper offered them a private room but Loki knew they had to be seen. Instead he requested the canopied garden. Less in the open than the common room while not being private. It had the added benefit of being fenced in. Setting down Vali the boy started running around immediately, followed by his brother. Catching them the Trickster used his magic to section off a part of the small garden and summoned an array of toys. Suitably occupied the boys calmed down significantly. 

In the meanwhile Jarnsaxa had parted his robes and was in the process of feeding Modi. They were not alone in the garden. Other patrons was sitting nearby. Eyeing them with disbelief. None paid much attention to the Mage breastfeeding beyond looking surprised before nodding in understanding. Mostly they looked at the mortals. Among whom were Stark. Who had almost collapsed into his chair and was fanning himself.

"How can you suffer a heatstroke, Tony?" Loki said. "I'm a Frost Giant and are less affected than you are."

"Shu..p... I don't go outside much", the engineer muttered. "And it isn't heatstroke. 'M just tired..."

Well, he had struggled on the bridge and they had been walking a lot. So maybe it wasn't such a wonder. The innkeeper approached them cautiously. Holding a tray with glasses and a carafe of water.

"Could I bring you anything, your highnesses?" he asked nervously. 

"Some apple juice if you have any", the Trickster said. "A light lunch and a meal suitable for the boys."

"Likewise", Sigyn said. "And some milk for them too."

"A roast", Thor said. "Love?"

"Some bread would be fine", Jarn said, obviously not really listening. "Cheese is also good."

"With the roast?" The innkeeper asked uncertainly. 

"Sounds good."

"Er... I will see to it. Do you wish for ale, Prince Thor?"

"Nay, I am satisfied with water."

"What exactly does a light lunch mean?" Bucky demanded. "A roast I can figure out but just light lunch?"

"Usually a platter of cheese, some bread, a soup and some cold cuts", Loki explained. 

"That's a light lunch?" Steve asked.

"For an Asgardian. I know that for a mortal it is rather heavy."

"Well, I'm game", the former soldier said. "Light lunch with some juice sounds good. Steve?"

"Sure. I'm fine with that."

It was a mundane thing to do. Eating in public like this. But it was also important. By now word was spreading that Asgard's princes were back and that they were not alone.

* * *

Waiting anxiously Frigga masked her worry best she could. She still ended up picking at her hand. A tick Loki had got from her at some point. For someone who was that good at hiding his emotions it was a pretty obvious tell.

Her sons was back on Asgard. She had no idea what made them come back this soon. There was no way they could be aware that there was trouble. Yet they had arrived as if summoned. According to the seidrkonur of the Palace Odin had been severed from the so-called Odin force upon being removed from the throne. They had theorised that it could potentially attach itself to someone else. If it did, Asgard would have no choice but to accept that person as king or queen. That included Thor and Loki.

It was possible that the Great Force could have called on the princes of the Realm. But Frigga had never heard of such a thing. Right now, all she could do was wait and welcome her family home. Hopefully things would settle down at that point.


	36. Chapter 36

It was strange, being back. Someone had even restored his old chambers that he used to share with Thor. Even his clothes were still in good shape. Apparently his husband had been too haunted by his apparent death to use their old rooms. Jarnsaxa felt his heart ache for the grief the Thunderer had suffered.

The only addition was a small cot by the bed. Too small for Modi who was already nearly six months old. For now the boy was on a soft carpet surrounded by runes, protecting him. Several toys brought from Midgard occupied him well. Touching his old work table Jarn didn't really feel at home in here. Big, warm fingers caressed his cheek.

"Are you well, Love?" Thor asked, a worried frown on his face.

"I don't know... I understand that a lot of effort was put into fixing these chambers but... I'm not sure I want them."

"You don't have to use them if you don't want to..."

"I know you won't." The Mage looked at his husband who didn't refute his words. "There are too many bad memories for you here. Even with me back, you won't be able to live in these rooms."

"No... I spent too much time drowning in my grief here. Even just standing here, with you, reminds me of the utter despair I felt. It was Loki who insisted I would be given new chambers, saying I had to be given a break. I'm not proud of what I did or how I acted in the centuries that followed. Trying to forget you..."

"And you remember that as well, being in here..." Jarn sighed and went to pick up their son. They had shared many happy moments within these walls. Getting to know one another, becoming friends and falling in love. Making love and just being together. All of it tainted because of what Odin did. More than memories, it was the obvious lack of Thor that got to him. Any room the Thunderer stayed in for a prolonged period of time started smelling like ozone and the start of rain. It was a scent that Jarnsaxa loved as he associated with the man he loved. These room lacked that scent. And it wasn't likely they would ever get it.

"I want to see your current chambers."

"Of course." They wound through the corridors until they reached a section of the Palace overlooking the sea. The door was skillfully carved with forest animals, hiding chambers that were large and airy. With large windows and wide balconies facing facing waves. More importantly, they were filled with everything that was Thor. Including the scent of ozone and rain. It was a bit messy, as if it hadn't been cleaned in the Thunderer's absence. Though no dust. Meaning that the servants hadn't wanted to mess with the prince's belongings. 

"Your temper got the best of you again, I see. Making the servants vary of you."

"Aye... though in my defence. Last time I was here I discovered that my so-called father was whipping my brother and seeking to kill my then unborn nephews. My plans had initially included a chance to clean up."

Jarn hummed and moved about the space. More natural light spilled in from the windows and fresh air whispered through the rooms. A few runes on the balconies could prevent any disasters and some furniture would have to be added. The existing slightly rearranged. 

"I want to live in here..." he breathed.

"Then do", Thor cradled his cheek and stepped in close. Mindful of the small boy between them. "I want you here. After all, no one asked you what you wanted."

Smiling Jarnsaxa let himself be held while he leaned against his husband's strong body. There was still a ton of things they had to do but for now, they could just relish in being back home again.

* * *

Sigyn had lived in his chambers. He had known this of course. But seeing the signs of her presence did something to Loki's mind. As fast as he could he arranged for Frigga to watch the twins. Using a line about her spending time with her grandchildren. Which worked wonders. Then he more or less jumped his wife. Picking her up and carrying her to his, _their_ , bed. He did _not_ throw her down on it. Rather, he laid her down carefully before he started worshipping her body. His wife was a gibbering mess of pleasure before long. Yet the one who insisted they kept going was her.

After a good long while they finally calmed down. Panting they clung to each other. Relishing in being close. Petting Sigyn's hair the Trickster relaxed. There were few places safer than here in all of Asgard. 

"I always missed you the most when I had to be here alone", she said. "We could just have parted minutes before and I would still miss you all the same."

"I tried to picture you in here. Wondering what you were up to and what you were doing. Sometimes it made me feel close to you, sometimes it made me feel like I was utterly alone."

"Not anymore."

She was falling asleep. Loki smiled. In a couple of hours they would have to go pick up the boys. Until then they had to make preparations so that Vali and Narfi could live in these chambers safely and comfortably. But taking a short nap wouldn't hurt any of them. He kissed her softly and held her gently. Never had he loved as he loved his family. 

* * *

Night was falling over Asgard. Leaing against the balustrade Bucky gazed up at the sky. There were more stars above than he had ever seen in his life. A large nebula stretched across the sky. Exactly how a world like the godly realm could function was beyond him. It was the kind of world that would make those flat-earth nutters go crazy with excitement. Until they discovered that falling off the world wasn't a metaphor here.

So far had the mortals been treated with cordial curiosity. No one had made a single comment about his arm. Nor had anyone reacted when he and Steve were given one room to share. They really did give a damn.

The blond joined him on the balcony, also looking up. Starts reflecting in his honest blue eyes. They didn't say anything. Just stood there together. Watching this foreign nightsky. The weather was mild as well. Maybe it was unconscious but they gravitated closer until their arms pressed against each other. Resting his head on Steve's shoulder Bucky grasped the other's hand in his own. He felt lucky despite everything that had happened. So many things could have been different. A single decision and everything would have changed. 

His best friend and husband kissed his hair before pressing his cheek against it. Saying a lot without saying anything at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's thoughts 
> 
> What I called in the last two chapters is called a bridge. It is called that because it connects one part of a story with the next. While not much is happening storywise it is a chance to let the reader breathe and focus on the characters. It is also an opportunity to setting things up. A bridge is NOT fillers. A filler is something you can remove without consequences to the story. You should avoid fillers. If you can remove a section or a chapter of your story without anything changing, either rewrite it or just delete it. 
> 
> A bridge needs to be there to make the story move forward without containing huge plot points. You instead give some character development and just relax in the story. But the things you include still have to matter as you push forward with the storyline. Movies also uses bridges where nothing super important is happening. When it is not done well, a viewer or reader can end up frustrated with the pacing. But as a rule, it helps with the pacing.


	37. Chapter 37

The court was in disarray. Jarnsaxa had been formally reintroduced and had stood witness about what happened to him. His reputation had always been one of honesty, making his words that more impactful. Staying in the shadows Loki watched what was happening. Studying the men and women present. There was something stirring, he could almost taste it. Watching the courtiers expressions he could discern which ones who would have to go and which ones could stay. The three mortals had been equipped with a guide and told to go look around the city. They had also been given a sizable pouch with money to use.

Shifting the Trickster decided to borrow Agent Romanoff's visage. She then approached the ones who had shown discontent at seeing the Snow Giant. Touching a shoulder lightly before gliding closer.

"Now that's a face I had never expected to see again", she said. Which was true. "Makes you wonder, doesn't it."

The group of men collectively sneered and huffed indignantly. One peacock wrinkled his nose. "I'm aghast he would dare show his face here again", he said. "Coming with such lies."

"Prince Jarnsaxa has a reputation of impeccable honesty", Loki said in a tone that suggested she might not think so without actually saying it.

"Ha!" Another, fatter, peacock said. "The perfect lie, isn't it? Making everyone believe in your honesty and then run away. Then you get yourself in trouble, return and make prince Thor belive he actually fathered a child."

The men in the group nodded and huffed some more. They were annoying and obviously bigoted. But they were also clearly harmless. While they would huff and gossip they were not the type to cause harm. In a year they would pretend that they had believed Jarn all along. Moving on the Trickster joined another group. This one was much more somber and spoke more quietly. They noted her joining them but clearly didn't believe she was important. 

Now this type could be dangerous. 

"I might not approve of Odin's methods but I'd say he had the right idea", one courtier said in a low voice. 

"Clearly his idea was flawed as he left the Jotun alive", another said.

"Odin was too soft" a third muttered. "Why else would he have raised a Jotun as a prince of the Realm? He clearly was too soft to kill his son-in-law."

"Asgard is overrun with filth", the first said. "Someone ought to do something about it."

"Starting with ridding the Realm of all with Jotun blood", the second growled. "Especially those within the Palace."

It took a lot of willpower to not reduce the men to ash immediately. They were talking about killing the children. Her own and Thor's. For that they would pay. But Loki wanted to find all of the potential traitors first. Moving through the crowd she stopped here and there, listening. Once she satisfied she ducked behind a column and turned back into his own form. Activating his magic he gestured to the Captain of the Einherjar.

"Arrest anyone who is glowing", he ordered.

"On what grounds, my prince?" The Captain asked, expression defiant. Glaring at the man the god of mischief stepped in close.

"I don't have to explain to you why, just follow my orders. Otherwise you will be arrested alongside them and someone else will take your place."

"You are not the king", the man said stubbornly. Loki was proud he managed to keep himself in check and not burn the Einherje to a crisp. Instead he turned to the second in command.

"Congratulations on your promotion. Arrest this man and anyone who is glowing. Understood?"

"Yes, sire!" The newly appointed captain of the Einherjar saluted and quickly ordered his men. Commotion broke out among the crowd as people were arrested. Any guard who refused to participate was also detained. This was as much a test of loyalty as Jarnsaxa's reintroduction. In Asgardian fashion it quickly turned deadly. 

This was the reason they, meaning Loki, had made certain to keep the mortals out of the way. They would likely have reacted poorly to the brutality of it all. Not understanding that this was actually the least bloody resolution. Because this way no one died.

* * *

He felt like the third wheel. Somehow their stroll through Asgard had turned into a date. Steve and Bucky was in their own little bubble. Flirting and walking hand in hand. Taking full advantage of no one caring about their behaviour. 

Tony would have just left them to it if it wasn't for the fact that all of them relied on their guide. Not that Fandral was doing much guiding. He let them walk where they wanted, promising he could return them to the Palace once they had had enough. It just meant that they couldn't split up.

"Sooo", the engineer said. "You've known Thor and Loki for a long time?"

"About five hundred years", the Asgardian said. "We were chosen to accompany the princes of a hunt in the western regions of the Realm."

"We being?"

"The Warrior's Three. Myself, Hogun the grim and Volstagg the voluminous."

"What kind of title is 'voluminous'?"

Fandral laughed heartily. "Once you see him you will know, the name suits him perfectly."

"Huh... alright. So, why did Loki want us out of the way?" The man hesitated. "I'm not an idiot. In fact, I'm a genius. He wanted us to come along to Asgard and now he made an excuse for us to be out of the Palace. Why?"

"...today Jarnsaxa was reintroduced to the court. Loki wanted to use this as an opportunity to find any... problems..."

"Problems. What kind of 'problems'?"

The Asgardian warrior sighed. "The potentially deadly kind. People who agree with Odin and could easily turn to treason. He feared you might see it as oppressive, considering how your own Realm works."

Making a noise Tony understood. And was honestly flattered. It meant that the god of mischief respected and valued their opinions. Which was a pretty big deal. But...

"Does he have a choice? Other than rounding them up?"

"I don't know a lot about politics but... I don't think so. His own children are in danger unless he acts now. I, together with the others, have spent months trying to change public opinion on Jotun. The population of large has been amendable but the court? Not at all. It wouldn't surprise me if he ends up arresting most of them."

"Can he do that? Not being king and all?"

"As long as Thor agrees he should have the authority needed. And he can be persuasive when he wants to."

They walked in silence for a while. Watching the two love doves up ahead acting even more lovey dovey. Now with the addition of light kisses being passed back and forth. It was cute. And kind of ridiculous. Though, maybe Tony couldn't blame them. They had never been on a proper date before this.

"Why do you think so poorly of Loki?" he asked their guide.

"Pardon?"

"You talk about Loki as if he is some kind of villain or scheming fiend. Him needing Thor's authority. Him being persuasive, as if it is a bad thing. It is like you don't trust him."

"Have you met him?"

"No, he just lived in my home for well over a year."

"Then you should know why."

"The guy who went out of his way to locate Bucky for Steve. Who went on a crusade against haters for the sake of the same two. Who loves his wife and children so much that he is willing to sacrifice his life to keep them safe. Who came up with a plan to keep Asgard safe and make the place safer."

"Plan? Thor..."

"Look, Robin Hood. I love Thunder Pants as much as anyone, he is a good guy. Full of sunshine. But he is not a planning kind of person. He is not stupid but he isn't exactly a genius either. Loki on the other hand? He is a super level genius. Possibly smarter than me. He was the one who planned everything. From your little campaign to putting his mom on the throne to returning here. He might not want to be king but if you are going to have one, I would say he is the better choice."

Fandral looked both stunned and troubled. But he was considering the words. Meaning he wasn't quite as blindly loyal to Thor as he appeared. 

In front Steve and Bucky had stopped. Both looking concerned. They turned to Tony.

"We should head back", the soldier said. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Alright Star Wars, I was getting tired anyway", the engineer quipped. 

"This is no time to joke", the former sergeant said gravely. "There is something... and I don't think it is a good thing..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a subreddit 
> 
> [R/ikajoverse](https://www.reddit.com/r/ikajoverse?utm_medium=android_app&utm_source=share)


	38. Chapter 38

Loki's plan for weeding out potential traitors had yielded quick results. Thor was now faced with the duty of shutting down anyone who tried to question the Trickster's authority. Especially those who appealed to the Thunderer's supposed higher authority. He would tell them with no room for argument that he fully supported his brother's actions and had been aware of the plan beforehand. The brothers were currently working on their own. Both of their spouses had chosen to retire to their respective chambers together with the children. 

"They are a good number", the god of thunder said, frowning. "Neither of us is the king and Mother's power is not enough. What are we supposed to do about them?"

"For now? Letting them stew and then have a trial." The god of mischief was thumbing through some documents. He paused on a few before moving on. "The council have been behaving poorly. Undermining our orders. We can't delay for much longer. No matter what we intend for the future we need to secure the throne sooner than I would have liked."

"Neither of us _want_ the throne!"

"It doesn't matter. This is our duty, Thor. We can't run away from it. Thanos is threatening the whole universe and Asgard needs to be ready for him."

If he was being honest Thor thought Loki should take up the mantle. His brother had a head for politics and could plan ahead in extraordinary detail. 

The door to the study flew open and their mortal friends entered. Looking flustered. Stark was holding his side while gasping for air.

"Damn... super... soldier... stamina..." he puffed out. "Ran... all... way... back..."

"Is there a problem?" The Trickster asked. Captain Rogers hesitated, rolling his shoulders.

"I just got a feeling that something is wrong and I just can't shake it", he said.

"There is something in the air", the Captain's husband said. "Tension. Like people are anticipating something and that they don't like it."

"We've had a lot of arrests today", the Thunderer said. "Could that be it?"

"Not likely", Loki put down the documents. "It wouldn't have reached the common folk yet. This is something else entirely. Steve and Bucky are soldiers. Their instincts would have been sharpened to recognise the potential to violence."

"I can't speak for that", Stark said, sounding less winded. "But Thor, buddy, you need better friends. Robin Hood out there is putting you on a pedestal and that's not good. For anyone."

"...I will speak with Fandral." Thor promised. "Brother, what could possibly cause unrest now if not the arrests?"

"There would only be one man wouldn't it. Odin."

* * *

Guard duty was never very exciting. No one ever approached the gates without a good reason and the servants had their own entrance. Yawning Leif shifted foot. Beside him Ulf gave him a look but otherwise kept his eyes upfront. Several guards had been arrested alongside many courtiers. Best to keep your head down in other words.

"What is that..." Ulf said suddenly, tensing. Leif narrowed his eyes and saw what his fellow guard meant. Separating from the crowd were men. Who wore simple clothing and looked decidedly dirty. And there were many of them. All coming closer while brandishing weapons. Most of which were rusty or bent. Joining the weird group and moving to the front were...

Leaf swallowed and could barely keep his bladder under control. 

Filthy, dressed in rags and eye cavity gaping open yet there was no doubt who he was. Odin All-Father. Former king of Asgard.

* * *

The courtiers left were in a state of panic at the news. Some of the present warriors thumbed their weapons. Leaning against the throne Loki tapped his lower lip. They had to play this right. Odin was deranged and had managed to gather those who had made themselves outcasts. Yet, they could gain support if things went wrong. Thor was pacing, caressing Mjolnir. Understandable. He had not seen his father since saving the Trickster from the whip. There had to be a lot of anger and resentment. Especially after what happened to Jarnsaxa. But they couldn't afford the disgusting old man turning into a martyr.

"Let him in", the god of mischief said. Getting an incredulous look from his brother. "But Odin only. No one else. Let it be known that no harm will come to him as long as he threatens no harm to anyone in the Palace."

"Loki..." the Thunderer said. "After everything he has done you will just let him walk in here?"

"I'm going to let him show his true colours. Let people see him for what he is. Mother, would you go hide Sigyn, Jarnsaxa and the children under a concealment spell?"

"Of course", Frigga said. "Be careful, my sons. Odin is not the man I thought he was. In so many ways."

Loki turned to the mortals. "This is not your fight. But if you would be willing to help protect everyone in here I would appreciate it."

"No problem, Mischief", Tony said and donned his suit. "Try to not get yourself killed."

"We will of course help you", Steve said. "After all you've done for us." Bucky nodded in agreement. 

"Thank you, truly."

They waited in silence for long, long minutes until the doors opened. Following two Einherjar was Odin himself. Every courtier recoiled at the sight of him. Silently the Trickster cast a spell that would project the event in the throne room to all of Asgard. Except within the Palace itself.

Thor gaped the bedraggled figure, looking guilty for a second. Then rage settled on his features.

"Don't do any stupid, brother."

"He tortured my beloved! He made me belive Jarn was dead!"

"I know. He has caused me a lot of grief as well. I'm just asking you to wait. Let him make the mistakes."

"I will trust your cunning, brother. For now."

"Let us begin this farce then." Loki stood up properly and crossed his arms around his back. Raising his voice just slightly. "Why have you come here, Odin No-Father?"

It was the beginning of the end.


	39. Chapter 39

Shifting nervously Steve held his shield in front of him. Watching the old man varily. That was Thor's dad? Sure, there were some similarities but they didn't really look alike. Loki stood very straight and held himself with impressive confidence. Along the walls Asgardians looked at their former king in horror. As if they couldn't believe what he had become. 

"Why have you come, Odin No-Father", the Trickster said. Arms crossed behind his back.

"I have come for the throne you have stolen", the old man growled.

"Throne that _I_ stole?" Loki laughed loudly. "Oh no, don't you try to pin this on me. I wasn't the one breaking our laws to the degree that the council intervened."

"Know your place, boy!"

"Why? Because I'm Jotun? So are you. Half anyway. Bestla was from Niflheim, meaning she was the same as Jarnsaxa. Male bodied."

"Silence!"

"You won't silence my brother", Thor said and clenched his fists. "You lied to me. Making me believe that my spouse was dead. All while allowing him to face abuse. Intentionally."

"You are no longer Asgard's King, Odin", the Trickster said calmly. "You are no longer qualified. The men you have brought here are nothing more than garbage. Lost in a past that never existed. Leave and take your so-called army with you."

Steve held his breath. The tension was almost tangible. A long stretch of silence. Then Odin launched himself at his adopted son.

* * *

For all that he had planned this, intentionally egging the old fool on, he was still surprised at how strong Odin actually was. Loki found himself thrown down the dias and rolled, coming to his feet easily. His once-father came after him with fists and magic. Still by the throne Thor looked on helplessly. His hammer being no good in this situation. The Trickster hadn't summoned a weapon. Asgard needed to see what their former king had become. What he was willing to do.

"You Jotun filth! Argr! Ergi! Disgrace! I should have left you to freeze!" Odin spat as he clawed in the air, sending bolt of energy towards Loki. Not realising he was eroding any support he might have had. While the Realm Eternal might have been biased towards Jotuns it was very open in terms of same-sex relationships. Even the most conservative and backwards Asgardian would still view such relationships as normal. Otherwise there would have been no way for Thor to have gotten married to male-bodied Jarnsaxa. Terms like argr and ergi was seen as an insult towards both parties, even though it had started out as an insult towards just the receptive partner.

And the whole realm was seeing this.

Loki stumbled and fell. His hand came into contact with a rod of thin, cold metal. Out of habit he grabbed it and suddenly power flowed through him like he had never felt before. It was like someone had taken his mind and pried it open. For a moment it was like he saw all of the Nine Realms and then reality returned. Looking down he realised he was holding Gungnir. Excess seidr visible around him. Was this the Odin Force? The dark energy available only to the king of Asgard. Why was it... wait...

"Behold!" An old woman stepped out. From her clothing she was one of the völvas. A priestess of the Norns. "Asgard, the Realm Eternal, have chosen its king. By the grace of the Norns may he rule! Long live King Loki!"

The call wasn't answered. Courtiers were looking at each other in confusion. Even the council didn't seem to know how to react to the sudden proclamation. Not that the Trickster had time to ponder. A livid Odin came at him and without thinking he fired the royal spear. The bolt if energy didn't kill the old man but it incapacitated him. Knocked him out.

Breathing hard the god of mischief made an effort to get his composure back. At least outwardly. 

"Völva", Thor asked the elderly woman. "Did you speak the truth just now?"

"I am bound by oaths of truth, young Prince", she replied. "The Norns have spoken."

Nodding the Thunderer descended the stairs and knelt at Loki's feet. Making the Raven nearly take a step back in shocked surprise. It felt... wrong... seeing his brother like that.

"Loki, I pledge my loyalty to you as Asgard's King and promise to aid you in anyway you need." The oath was informal, suitable for a brother. 

"I accept your oath, Thor. Now stand."

Grinning the oaf got to his feet and gestured to the empty throne. Clearly pleased. Well, he wouldn't get away so easily. There was no laws that said that a king had to rule alone and govern everything on his own. His brother wouldn't be grinning once he learned he had not gotten away. That could wait though. 

Silently Loki ascended the stairs. Pausing in front of the throne. Asgard had chosen him. Why? He had no idea.

"My king", the Völva said. "By the Norns grace you may ask for one thing to mark the beginning of your rule."

He didn't really have to think about it. "I would ask that Sigyn, my wife, would become a goddess. So that she can stay by my side for now and forever."

The elderly woman bowed. Sitting down on the unforgiving seat the god of mischief knew there was still a lot to be done. 

* * *

All across the Realm the word was spread. Loki, the god of mischief and second Prince of Asgard had been crowned king. By his side stood his faithful wife Sigyn. The goddess of fidelity. To celebrate the new King announced that there would be a great feast held in the great hall three days hence. All had seen Odin's fall from grace and anyone who dared utter a word in his defence was quickly shot down.

Tony had not been doing a lot while the fight had been on-going. He was likely the only one who realised that most of what had happened had been on purpose. Including inducing the fight. Playing with the pile of Asgardian tech he had been given he watched Steve and Bucky. The super soldiers were laughing and interacted with others. For all that the blond had suffered from depression before he seemed much lighter here. It made the engineer wonder if he would leave Viking Land alone. And seeing his friends he couldn't help but feel like maybe he should. Because by this point, it was a better option than Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's thoughts 
> 
> There are few things I dislike more in writing than repetition. This doesn't apply solely to storylines and concepts. You can tell a lot of stories even when starting from the same point and still make each distinct. But my dislike is also in regards to the actual writing. Unless it is in dialogue or for dramatic effect I don't start to sentences in a row with the same word. It is also the reason you see me using epithets to differentiate between characters rather than repeating their names five times in the same paragraph. Or the next two ones. It is part of the reason why I allow dialogue to flow between two characters without keep saying who is talking. The tone of each character is supposed to take care of that anyway. 
> 
> When you are being repetitive your writing look kind of poor. It also suggests that you don't trust your readers. Especially if you feel the need to use names instead of pronouns. By being conscious about your writing you avoid repetition while also becoming more versatile. It comes back to treating writing as a craft. You need to write with intent and keep in mind the structure of your writing. That way you can become really good.


	40. Chapter 40

It was obvious that this hall wasn't used very often. Even with hundreds of people it still didn't look full. Sitting at the head table Steve had a perfect view of the hall. People were still pouring in. Preceding over the event were Loki and Sigyn. They reminded the soldier of the Elven Kings and Queens from the Lord of the Rings movies. From the clothes they were wearing to the crowns resting on their brows. Apparently Asgard didn't usually bother with crowns but it was still costumary for the new rulers to wear them at a feast like this.

There was no food present, only pitchers with drink but there were plates laid out. Finally it seemed that all who was supposed to be present had arrived. Rising from his seat the god of mischief slammed his spear into the floor three times. Without raising his voice he spoke into the silence. 

"A lot have happened in Asgard", he said. There had to be magic involved because everyone was listening intently. "It will take time to restore our relationship with the other Realms and restore our own sense of self. As such I will not bear the responsibility of the crown myself. Thor, who is and always will be my brother, has been given responsibility over our military and combating forces.

The Thunderer didn't look exactly thrilled about this but he raised his cup in acknowledgement. A short cheer was heard in response.

"His spouse, Jarnsaxa will be responsible for diplomatic relations", the Trickster continued, "as well as aiding the council in its role. Sigyn, my queen and wife, will handle the subject of women's rights and shares my power completely in this matter."

The woman in question smiled smugly while sipping her drink demure. Loki finished his speech and declared the feast officially begun. Steve looked confused as people at nearby tables began eating. Where had the food come from?

"Go ahead and eat, Captain", their host said.

"I would... but how?"

"What would you like to eat?"

"Steak." Bucky said immediately. To both their astonishment a large stake appeared on his plate. Sides appeared on some of the serving plates. Thor had somehow served himself a whole chicken and Sigyn was eating sushi of all things. Blinking the blond looked down on his plate.

"Mom's meatballs?" He wasn't prepared to see the food actually appear but it did. Tasting it he almost wanted to cry. It tasted the exact same. "How is this possible?" Loki smiled in understanding. 

"This hall is a bit special and as such rarely used. I can only arrange this now because I am king", he said. "In a layer of reality on Asgard exist Valhalla. The halls of the fallen. Most of the Einherjar belongs to Valhalla."

"I don't understand..."

"Only the dead can live in Valhalla." Steve chocked on his drink. He stared at the Trickster who was completely serious. "For this evening, in this hall, Valhalla and Asgard are in touch. The food comes from Sæhrímnir, the legendary boar. Each evening it is slayed for Valhalla's warriors and each morning it resurrects. Normally it is a reward to those who died in an act of bravery and heroism. But for this night the rules are... set aside slightly."

"You can literally access the after life?" Tony asked curiously. 

"In a way, yes."

"Neat. But not my idea of eternity."

"I'm not surprised."

Several people approached the head table. Giving the royals their greetings and gifts. It was hard to say how much time passed. After a while Steve found himself leaning on Bucky, feeling pleasantly full and dozing slightly from drinking. Something he had thought impossible but normal rules don't apply and all that. No one had commented on their relationship. _No one._ Not a single comment. In fact, many congratulated Thor on his reunion with Jarnsaxa and the birth of his son.

"If you are not too long in drink there is something I have intended to talk to you two about", Loki had an arm around Sigyn's waist and held her close. Frigga had taken up babysitting duty. Apparently it was improper for her to participate in this and she had jumped at the chance to look after her grandchildren. 

"We are fine", Bucky said. "This much won't incapacitate us."

"Good to know. I know Midgard is your home for now but..."

"But?" The blond sat up straighter.

"You are welcome to stay here, on Asgard. Making it your home." Leaving Earth? That... "You don't have to decide right now. Or ever really. View it as a standing invitation. If you ever reach a point where remaining on Midgard is no longer an option for you, you are more than welcome to live out your days here."

"Is this why you wanted us to come", the former sergeant demanded. "Because you sure as heck didn't need our help."

"Your presence calmed things down", the god said and kissed his wife's forehead. "But I wanted to show you the Realm. It is far from perfect and there is a lot of work to be done. I know that. Even so, I wanted to give you an alternative."

"What about me, then?" Tony asked curiously. "I have no reason to leave Earth."

"Like you would have stayed behind when there was a chance to see an alien planet?" Loki laughed. "I hope to start diplomatic relations with Midgard. You would be a good point of contact for that. You are intelligent enough to understand what we have to offer and what can be offered to us. Our friendship let us speak easily and avoid hostilities."

"Sounds good. Anything in particular you have in mind right now?"

"I do, actually. It concerns Odin." Everyone tensed. "There is very little I can do that wouldn't risk everything we have accomplished. Even if they are silenced there are still people defending him. My best option is to strip him of his powers and make him mortal. And there is only one place where he would be completely powerless."

"Earth. You want to dump your crazy ex-dad on Earth", the engineer crossed his arms with a grimace. 

"Quite literally, yes. As I said, he would be powerless and no one would believe he could be from Asgard. Given his age he will die in a few years anyway."

"You are actually being cruel, aren't you?" Bucky said. "Dumping the old man on Earth is basically a death sentence but in a place where he will have no one and nothing."

"He threatened my family", the Trickster said coldly. "He hurt my brother and Jarn tremendously. And those are the least of his crimes. A bit of cruelty is what he deserves. And he will only suffer if he can't make himself bend."

Steve wasn't listening. Staying on Asgard. Could that really be an option? For him and his husband. 

* * *

Thor was quite drunk when he spilled into their bed that night. It was hardly the first time so Jarnsaxa wasn't concerned. The Thunderer fumbled a bit with their clothing, kissing any available skin he could reach while touching very gently. Arching into the kisses the Mage didn't do anything to stop his husband. Instead he took off his clothes and managed to get the clothes of his love. Allowing the big, loveable oaf to make love to him. Hot, intense and very gentle love.

"Ima gonna fill you with child", Thor mumbled drunkenly. "Give Modi a brother. And a sister. Many children."

Jarn chuckled and didn't say anything. He had lost three hundred years with his husband. All in all, he quite liked the idea of having a horde of children with Thor. He had sort of already anticipated that anyway. After all, he was married to a fertility god.

* * *

It was obvious that her husband was sleepy but he still remained awake enough for Sigyn to get rid of some of her horniness. She was as always amazed at how far he was willing to go for her. No matter if it was something small or something big. Like having sex after a huge feast that had to have been exhausting for him to arrange. 

"You are looking determined, dear", he murmured. "I didn't know I had neglected you so."

"You have done no such thing", she panted as she rolled her hips. "I'm just wanting you. Though I do have a goal in mind."

"Oh?"

"I want more children."

He laughed and caressed her thighs. "Two menaces are not enough for you? Well, in that case we should really make an effort."

Their grins were identical. 

* * *

Sitting on the balcony Bucky listened to the sea just outside. Asgard was bright even in the middle of the night. Huge nebulae and bright stars lightening up the sky. There was a certain hush to the place. No engines humming, no buzzing of electricity. And no one was screaming hate at him or Steve. 

He knew his hubby was reluctant to leave Earth but what did they really have left there? A few friends that would be able to visit anyway. Beyond that, nothing. But. If Steve wanted to give Earth one more shot, he would be there. However, if the blond ever spiralled again or was attacked he wouldn't take no for an answer. Of that he was certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's thoughts 
> 
> Two in a row? Yep. Because this is the last one for this story. One thing that I am convinced of when it comes to writing is that you have to love your characters. 
> 
> Loving your characters doesn't mean that you have to make all of them into angels and paradigms of morals. It means that you love them for what they are and that each character is written with care. If they are despicable you love them for that. If they are an idiot you love their idiocy. 
> 
> This holds especially true when you are writing fanfiction. Because then you are using characters that someone else once loved. Meaning that you need to treat them with dignity and try to stay true to the character's personality. This is the reason why I refuse to read anything that devolves into character bashing or severely misrepresent a character. Now, some of you might think this is hypocrisy considering how I have treated characters like Thor and Odin in my stories. Especially Odin. Who makes such a convenient villain. Which is probably true, I do sometimes make them act in a way that is a bit ooc. But I do try to draw from their behaviour and personality while avoiding to bash them. Part in that is the fact that I don't always make Thor an asshole or Odin a villain. I simply make use of the fact that they have Canon tendencies for being both. 
> 
> It is because I genuinely love these characters that I don't pit Tony and Steve against one another. I have the same mindset in my original writing. Even when I write a despicable character I will love them for being just that. 
> 
> Loving a character doesn't mean you won't be mean to them or make them suffer. It just means that that you approach each character in a way that if fair to the characters and the story you are telling. It sounds silly but it helps and you can catch your own biases as well. Biases that will hamper your ability to write the best story you can.


	41. Epilogue

_**One year later** _

Loki teased her with kisses as he petted her stomach. Giggling Sigyn let him before he would have to attend his duties. She was quite big, this late in the pregnancy. Especially since she was carrying another set of twins. Despite her desire to have more babies immediately after the coronation it had been delayed significantly. Her husband had declared that Asgard, with help from the Avengers, would make a preemptive strike on the Mad Titan, Thanos. There had been a lot of planning and a lot of running around seeking allies. Thankfully the Titan had had lot of enemies and with the godly Realm backing the endeavour many had decided to join in the temporary alliance. 

Loki had won. His plan had worked and now the universe was free from at least one threat. It had also made the Realm Eternal a lot of friends. Trade flourished like never before. Rather than keeping Asgard isolated the Trickster had decided to become involved with the galaxy again. So far he was a fairly well liked King. His victory over the Mad Titan had certainly not hurt.

"I will see you at the feast", he told her and kissed her one more time. 

"I love you, Loki", she said.

"I love you too, Sigyn." On his way out he was accosted by their boys and he hugged them tightly while peppering them with kisses as well. They giggled and ran off to play with their toys. Soon Frigga would arrive to watch them. Because today was a special day.

Steve and Bucky had tried to live on Earth. They had tried to fight for their right to simply exist. To no avail. Apparently it was the title of Captain America that caused even usually progressive people to turn against him. So, a couple of weeks ago they had decided that they had had enough. Today would be the day they officially moved to Asgard. While they would help in a crisis they no longer wanted anything to do with Midgard. Sigyn couldn't blame them.

Once her mother-in-law came she left their chambers. Outside she ran into Jarnsaxa who was trying to sooth his wailing baby. The Mage had welcomed another boy six months ago, having conceived just after the coronation. He had been very stressed by his husband's absence and hadn't relaxed until the Thunderer returned safe and sound from the battle against Thanos.

"Lady Sigyn", he greeted. "Magni is in a bit of a mood at the moment, I fear."

"Worry not, Jarn. And please don't call me lady. We are family", she said and he smiled.

"It is today isn't it?"

"That it is. I intend to go meet them with a carriage. Making them feel welcome."

"If not the feast should convince them."

They laughed and parted ways. There were rumours that Jarnsaxa and Thor were already trying for yet another child but she suspected the Mage wouldn't allow that just yet. Eventually, most certainly, but not yet.

Everywhere she went people bowed or curtsied in respect. A far cry from how her life at the Palace had started out. Looking back Sigyn couldn't believe how incredibly naive she had been. Volunteering to marry a man she had slept with once. A man who had been sentenced for quite dire crimes at that. Things could have so easily been horrible. The fact that she instead gained a husband that was kind, dedicated and respected her as an equal was nearly a miracle. 

Now she was Queen of Asgard, goddess of fidelity and soon to be mother of four. Loki loved her and their children above everything else. Using everything in his power to create a world where they would be safe. Even Odin was gone. Living out a miserable life on Midgard, Tony using his technology to keep an eye on the old man. So far no one had believed the former king was who he said he was. As it turned out, there were plenty of people claiming similar things in their madness. He seemed to be just another one of them.

Sigyn stepped out on the courtyard. A carriage was waiting for her. Taking a deep breathe she smiled. Whatever life brought her she would never regret the path she had chosen for herself. Because with all the grief it also brought a lot of good. And that was all that mattered. 

_**The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Afterwords_
> 
> So, that's another story in the bag. When I came up with this story it came from a desire to write a story featuring Loki and Sigyn as a couple. Sometimes when I decide to write a story I take a look at what is already written. Maybe I shouldn't be all too surprised that there isn't a whole lot of stories with Loki and Sigyn. Especially stories that also features the Avengers. And I admit, it is a weakness of mine. I just love making Loki interact with the Avengers. Especially with Tony since they are both so chaotic and I can so easily see them becoming friends. 
> 
> I planned Loki×Sigyn. I planned Thor×Jarnsaxa. I didn't plan Steve×Bucky. That one sort of came about on its own. I saw where the story were headed and decided to lean into it rather than shy away from it. My writing is usually like that. I have a basic idea when I start and the most important bits are planned. But the vast majority is things I come up with as I write. Still way ahead of when I'm actually writing. 
> 
> The last few weeks have been me obsessed with WandaVision because it is a great show. I'm definitely looking forward to Falcon and the Winter Soldier. These shows is the whole reason I decided to get D+ 🤣 and I'm not regretting it. I didn't write as many Writer's thoughts as I could. Mostly because my sleeping pattern is... not ideal. I've been writing way too late at night but eh, it works. 
> 
> My next story will be called War upon my soul and will be a fair bit darker than my most recent stories. Now that I appreciate all of you who read and all who comments. Your support is invaluable to me. Truly, thank you! 
> 
> Until next time, take care!


End file.
